Diablo 2: Visions Of You
by Amethyst Haze
Summary: FINISHED! The continuation from Longing to be with you.
1. Chapter 1

Diablo 2: Visions of You (Chapter 1)  
By Amethyst Haze (amethyst_haze@hotmail.com)

*********************************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Diablo II, its concepts, its designs or anything else related to it. Those are the property of Blizzard Entertainment, this story is simply a non-profit tribute and parody. This story is Rated R for moments of sexual content, offensive language and violence.

Amethyst Haze's comments: If this story sounds EXTREMELY familiar to you.... then you've read the original fanfic as the NC-17 version when it was under my old pen name. I will not be writing like that anymore. Also, you might want to have read through "Longing to be with you" first since Visions of You is the second in that series. :P

*********************************************************************************************************

What next?

The question still echoed in the depths of his mind as he leaned back on the tattered and velvet pillow of a murky sky blue. His pale blue eyes watched as the candle's flame of the lantern danced in the cargo room of the Lut Gholein transport ship, Encantadora, as it sailed away towards Kurast.

His thoughts turned back to the beautiful auburn haired woman he loved so much. Alys... he thought to himself leaning back against the pillows with a sigh. It seemed like only a week ago, instead of six months, that he was kissing her, holding her tightly and smiling every time she said, "I love you, Ferrum."

Ferrum pushed his meal, which remained only as chicken bones now, away from him and glanced over to the corner adjacent to him, still far from the door. Perched on a crate was a buff-looking barbarian, sharpening his axe with rough motions of a rock. Ferrum winced. He hated that sound, it made the blonde hair on his body stand on end. The whole time they had been in this room, he had not one word. He had the conversational skills of a deaf-mute.

Turning around to dig into the leather satchels he had laid back upon, he untied its strings. His fingers brushed glass bottles. Nope. He opened another, this time feeling bits of dried herbs. Nope.

A knock on the door disturbed his thoughts. "What?" he greeted the knock, not bothering to turn around.

***

Swinging the heavy door open, he peered into the room. His green eyes darted from the crates to the bags and the rope nets dangling from the ceiling before redundantly asking. "Is this one of the cargo rooms?"

"No," the blonde-haired man with his back turned answered.

The thick orange eyebrow furrowed slightly. Did he just hear a faint trace of sarcasm? "Oh... ok." He glanced at the royal blue cloak draped around the blonde's shoulders and then at the barbarian sitting in the shadows of the corner. 

"Oh, shit, sorry," the druid apologized..He quickly closed the door and set out in search of the cargo room despite the nagging feeling in the back of his head that he was being played for a fool.

Ferrum would've laughed had the quiet and moody barbarian was not present. Glancing over to the silent barbarian, he saw a slight twitch on the corner of his mouths as he lifted a wine goblet to his thin lips. Another wine-filled goblet and three minutes later, the druid returned.

"Are you sure?" he asked, observing Ferrum skeptically.

Ferrum didn't look up. He smiled crookedly and pushed a few locks of his long blonde hair away from his face. "This is the cargo room."

The door opened wider as the man stepped in, closing the door behind him. "I thought so." Carrying the leather bags slung over his shoulder, he settled into a corner of low and evenly stacked crates. Seating himself onto the crates, he turned and watched the swaying motion of the blonde man's cloak as it brushed the bits of sand and dirt of the wooden floorboards.

Rune watched, with slight interest. .He must be of Jeryn's court, the druid thought, amused. It was the only explaination. No warrior would be silly enough to prance around wearing a cloak that screamed out to monsters, "Fresh meat! Bite me hard!"

When the blonde man turned around and removed his cloak, the druid nearly choked on his wine.The man was dressed completely in black, save for the brilliant iron armour pieces pressed to his body and the leather belt upon his hips with an ancient-looking yew wand tucked into it. A necklace, with a rather large skull jewel dangling from it, still stained with blood. The armour that was his breastplate, was designed to look like the ribs of a human skeleton with the spine running down the middle in front of his muscular belly.

--The hell??! the druid thought in shock. He's a necromancer. He glanced up to his face as the gloved hand his short sandy-blonde hair, he smiled, blue eyes gleaming.. "You're a necromancer...?"

Ferrum grinned lopsidedly, his right blue eye twinkling. "Yeah, Ferrum's the name. Who are you and what's it to ya?"

"I'm Rune... and well, most necromancer's I've seen have white hair..." he paused, hesitating. Should he really be criticizing someone so familiar with death? "..Long white hair...."

Nodding, the Ferrum plopped himself onto the floor, glancing over at the barbarian in the corner of their shared cargo room. "Yeah, well, I'm still pretty new at this, so... my hair has yet to turn white from stress, or conjuring too many curses, I guess."

"Kinda... strange, don't you think?" the barbarian gruffly spoke up, finally getting the attention of the two other men and finally convincing Rune that he really wasn't a deaf-mute.

The blonde man rolled his eyes like a royal brat irritated with being interrupted by a lowly servant. "Who are you?"

"Omega's the name."

He retaliated with another charming grin. "Well, Omega, at least I HAVE hair." He threw the large burly barbarian a glare too quickly to catch, but Rune saw it and turned away, the corner of his mouth quirked up into a slight smile.

The barbarian scowled slightly before turning his attentions back to whatever it is was he did before.

"Tell me, what's with the cloak?" Rune suddenly spoke up.

Ferrum turned to Rune as he sat down. "What about it? It's a gift from my girlfriend." His fingers toyed with the smooth and heavy cloth of the royal blue clothing in question.

Rune arched an eyebrow. "I see..." He shook his head. "I always assumed that necromancer's didn't thrive on.... colour."

The blonde smiled oddly. "Don't clump me with the rest of the masses. I'm not trying to make a fashion statement, it was a gift, so I'll use it regardless of how many monsters are drawn to it." He paused and sardonically added, "It also brings out the colour of my eyes."

The driud barely fought back a groan. "I see."

***

Rune's sour thoughts turned back to his month spent in the desert city. Once the verbal slap was given from Nevia, he had wandered around the city, turning only to Atma. The woman was kind enough to let him stay in her tavern. In return for food and shelter, he was the one to keep the rowdy mercenaries and sailors under control. Several times, at least twice a day, a brawl occurred. All it took from the druid was a threat to conjure a volcano in the midst of the scuffle and immediately the guilty parties were silent and forgiving to one another.

The time he had spent at the drink-serving and girl-fucking establishment would have been priceless to him.... but it wasn't. Several times, he found himself unwilling whenever a lusty barwench tried to seduce him. Even the most desirable one of them all, aptly named Desiree, couldn't evoke any inviting response from him. Her bronzed buxom beauty felt rejected once he sent her away.

***

(Author's note: In case you didn't bother to read the note left above: Anything indented like the paragraphs below indicate something that happened in the past... flashback, reminiscing, etc.)

In the small room designated as the guest's quarters, Desiree's slim arms wound lightly around Rune's neck as she sat sideways upon his lap. "Does my looks please you, Rune?" Her sensuously red lips curled into a sly smile as her eyelids dropped halfway. Her dark brown eyes, now appeared smoky with desire... her trademark look it was.

Rune looked at her, his eyes absorbing every luscious curve of her hips and trim waist. As much as he felt like taking this gorgeous woman in his arms and ravishing her, he knew he couldn't. His conscience wouldn't allow it.

He glanced away, making no attempt to push her away.

The woman frowned, turning upon him and straddling his groin, where she could feel the hard poke of his erection. "What's wrong, love? You want me yet you don't speak.... cat got your tongue?" She smiled, leaning forward and pressing her soft lips against his as her hips undulated against him in the ancient rhythm.

Rune made no attempt to kiss her back. Desiree's kiss became more insistent. Her tongue slipped across his lips in asking for entrance. His lips never parted and she retaliated, pressing more determinedly. Her dark chocolate eyes watched his emerald eyes as they gazed back blankly at her, uninterested.

She eased her mouth away and smiled to herself. "Ahhh... I see, playing hard to get now?" She slipped away from him, easing herself off the body seated upon a stool. She walked several steps away and turned back to him. "Why didn't I think of it sooner?"

As part of her seduction tactics, she walked slowly toward him, her hips hypnotically swaying. The gold and silver adorning her wrists, belt and slippers, jingled to the slow beat of her pace. Her hands abandoned her hips, sliding up the sides of her torso to then gently slide over and away from her generous breasts. She bit her bottom lip teasingly. The hazy look in her eyes, the sway of her long black cascading hair, the long slender legs barely hidden under the blue gauzy material of her loose pants; it all was inviting to Rune... but not to his conscience.

He averted his eyes. "Desiree, you should get back to work. You still have drinks to serve."

***

The worse part of it, was the rumors that spread around after every woman was turned away. All of it was clear to him.

"Maybe he's incapable of performing..." one had said, covering her mouth to let out a girlish giggle.

"No, no," another girl had joined in. "Maybe he's got a disease?"

Desiree laughed at the two of them. "I got it, maybe he prefers men!"

When he had walked into the room, they didn't even bother to stop talking about him. Rune was fully aware that he was the butt of their jokes, but didn't care the least bit. The laughs of the women faded from Rune's mind as he sunk deeper into his depression.

He heard shuffling sounds in the room and flicked a glance at the barbarian as he rummaged through his bags.

Rune's weight sank deeper into the pillow with cheap and crumbly stuffing as he ran one hand through his orange wild hair. The sound of a lute leaked into the room, muffled by the wooden walls and the door. Must be that damn minstrel... or bard, whatever the hell he calls himself, Rune thought, irritated. He nearly punched the lanky man back in the dining area when he announced he was going to sing the hauntingly sad song "Eternal Beauty's Death."

He shuddered, clearing his throat to himself after the lump formed within. The last thing he needed was a tune meant to make him fell anymore like shit.

Abruptly jamming a hand through his coarse orange hair again, he sighed. He needed a bath. The last time he had one was three days ago, prior to Nevia's sudden visit. Her visit, though odd, was much appreciated if only she hadn't brought the bad news of her departure.

***

"I wanted to tell you..." Nevia started slowly, nervously glancing around the guest's quarters and making sure her gaze didn't slip to the small bed in the corner. "Erix and I are leaving back to the Rogue Encampment tonight."

"Oh, I see... settling down?"

Her hands latched together tightly as she hesitated before changing the subject. "So, how are you?"

An awkward silence blanketed the two of them as both their gazes dropped to the damaged floorboards.

"I'm sorry," Rune spoke up, looking her in the eyes. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you."

The sorceress nodded, "I know, Rune. I forgive you... you are my friend after all. But..." she sighed. "Erix doesn't share that idea. So please be careful if you every see him."

Rune nodded. The warning had came one day too late. Early yesterday morning, Erix walked into the bar and, having spied Rune, punched him in the gut and emptied a mug of ale on the druid's head before storming out.

The air still felt rather tense between him. It didn't help at all when Rune suddenly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the woman in an affectionate embrace.

"Rune!" Startled she tried to push him away. "No! Please don't!"

He refused to budge. Leaning his head down, he pressed his lips against her smooth forehead. "I wish you and Erix the best... really, I do. And, I really am sorry for all the pain I caused the two of you.... even though I know you probably hate me." Only after he spoke did he let her go and finally take note of the astonished expression Nevia held.

"Rune... thank you," she lowered her head. "I still am rather angry at you for setting up Rune and Fara like that...." 

"I didn't mean to scare you like that... sorry. I just..." he purposely avoided talking about his old plot of stealing Nevia from Erix. He glanced around, his jaw flexing. "Kissing you is just bad timing on my part.. especially now."

"Promise me you won't do that to anyone," she suddenly demanded.

He frowned. She's asking me to never kiss someone??! he thought, surprised at her outrageous request. "I can't make that promise... You're asking me to swear to celibacy, I won't do it."

Nevia stared blankly, "What?" She paused and let out a soft titter. "No, no... I meant don't do what you did to Erix and I.... And you won't let anyone else do that so long as you know about it."

Rune's calm face returned. "I promise... I can keep that."

She nodded again and smiled. "I'm glad. And... I'm sure Erix will be happy to hear that, even though he won't admit to it."

"I don't blame him," Rune murmured, feeling as though the paladin punched him in the stomach again. 

"Well, hopefully, if we ever cross paths again... you'll be over... well, you know."

Rune nodded grimly. "I hope so too."

***

He smiled at the thought of Nevia. She truly was a good person. He knew in time she'd fully forgive him... she was like that, just too good to be real, too sweet to be a sorceress, and too caring to be a human living in such a cruel world.

Nevia's words rang out to him again, "The world isn't cruel, only people like you are."

He winced noticeably. That simple sentence she had said to him had been his undoing. It was true, he couldn't deny it. He was cruel to her. She was happy with Erix and he tried to twist the situation so he was in Erix's stead. Even though Rune's feelings were still with Nevia, he felt it was more on the level of respect than love. He also wanted to feel needed... and seeing the way she looked at Erix, he wanted that for himself.

A small bubble of anger and jealousy rose within him when an image flashed into his mind; Nevia, lying naked with Erix, dressed (or lack of) just the same, atop her with his arms encircling her lovingly. Reaching for the wine goblet that he had left upon a crate, he finished the rest of the thickly dry liquid.

There were still traces of his affection for Nevia. God, he had even tried to trick her into sleeping with him. He groaned, leaning his head back against the wall. What a fool I am... he thought. He knew his actions were 'for the greater good' and he just couldn't stop that foreboding feeling that had boiled within him when he first lay eyes on Erix. It was unsettling... and... he didn't want Nevia to die just because her lover couldn't protect her.

He shook his head, trying to clear the confusion between the two different pasts. No, he argued with himself. What was I thinking? Erix was a paladin, trained under the Church of Zakarum and known as "A Protector of the Word." The man could fight, but Rune believed it wasn't enough. 

"What exactly wasn't enough though?" he asked himself with a frown. Erix loved Nevia, anyone with eyes in their head could see what ran between them. He obviously was an honourable fellow who would willing give his life for her.

Honour. That word sent chills through him. How long has it been since he had been called 'honourable?' An involuntary shiver coarsed through his spine. He had learned that even if one does honourable deeds, it is not always for the best.... honour must be sacrificed at times. For the better good, right? 

Sighing, Rune's hand fumbled with the small burlap coin purse tied to his belt. Untying the ratty strings, he poured out 500 gold coins Meshif had payed him and sighed. Earlier in Kurast, the ship captain had been busily rushing around, approaching warriors and magicians alike, begging for help.

Apparently, pirates had attacked the most recent ship he sailed in towards Kurast and, miraculously, the desert ship captain swam back for safety. The damn pirates, he claimed, had boarded the ship and won with ease. On board, other than the crew (more skilled with rowing than fighting), was a small band of warriors. They didn't last very long, he had said. Each and every one of them was disposed of either by death from a blade or being tossed into the dark waters.

The payment, up front, was 500 gold coins and free passage to Kurast along with entertainment, food and drink. If any pirates came along and were then disposed of, Meshif promised to award the warriors on board with 4500 gold pieces each. There were about ten warriors to take up on his offer. Judging by the looks of them, almost all of them were mercenaries. He could only assume that Ferrum and Omega were mercenaries as well... even though Ferrum seemed different than the ones her was used to.

The door swung wide open and a female voice suddenly screamed out like battle cry. "YOU!!!"

Rune's eyes nearly bugged out in response to the angry feminine voice. "Krysta...?!"

"What the hell are you doing here?!!" She stepped forward and at the moment, the ship ghastly creaked. She swallowed a lump forming in her throat and slowly approached him, her body leaning back and forth to match the tossing of the water.

"Going to Kurast," he answered flatly, glancing over at Ferrum then Omega.

Ferrum seemed immediately interested in the woman after he gave her a quick head-to-toe glance. "You two know each other?" He seemed rather amused at the prospect.

"Shut up, Blondie!" she hissed and turned to Rune, ignoring the scowl Ferrum gave in response to his new nickname. "What the hell are you doing here??!"

"You asked that already," Rune seriously pointed out. Ferrum laughed out loud and was rewarded with another glare from Krysta's dark eyes before he finally backed off.

"You bastard," Krysta continued on with the tongue-lashing. "Are you stalking me??"

Rune sighed, "No, don't get your hopes up. And I was here first. I should be asking whether YOU are the stalker."

Ferrum failed to keep his broad grin in check. Krysta frowned upon the both of them and readied her katars. "I should kick your asses..."

As quickly as the threat had been delivered, Ferrum was on his feet, standing between the two like a mediator even though one of Krysta's targets were him. "Please! No violence!" 

Rune quirked an eyebrow amusedly. For a necromancer, Ferrum was.... a walking contradiction. Necromancer's thrive off of death and violence, and there he was, screaming for peace.

"Just don't be a dumbass then." Turning away, Krysta hastily made one corner of evenly stacked crates in the room hers. She sat down upon a wooden crate and crossed her legs as she slowly disarmed herself. Her eyes were on Rune the whole time. Obviously, she felt no trust towards him.

Rune sighed, watching the assassin's angry, dagger-shooting glare fly at him. He turned his gaze over to Ferrum as he seated himself beside the assassin, trying to start a conversation with her to lighten the mood. "So, where you from?" was his attempt before the assassin slowly started to talk with him.

The druid's green eyes trailed to Omega. The eyes were fixed on Krysta, tracing the curves of her lean body, the generous but teasing view of her cleavage and her shapely legs. Rune suddenly felt the urge to box Omega's ears in until they bled if it meant his leer would end.

Krysta suddenly stood up again, harassing the druid once more for his wrong-doings against Nevia.

With his mind not the least bit upon Krysta's words, he frowned. He really did not like the way Omega was looking at Krysta. "Sit down and shut up," he barked at the assassin, taking notice of the older brother protectiveness within him that had boiled to life like it had once with Nevia. 

"What?!" she flatly responded with a matched tone. "Is that supposed to be an order?! Who the hell do you think you are?" She crossed her arms defiantly.

"I'm your stalker," he replied smoothly.

That threw Krysta off completely. Ferrum simply snickered, shaking his head at the rather odd, though cleverly timed, come back. Due to the loss of words, Krysta glowered at Rune, Ferrum... and then at the barbarian.

"What are you looking at?" she spat fiercely, curling her hand into a tight fist.

Licking his lips, Omega didn't respond right away. His eyes seemed to devour Krysta's form in a ravenous manner. "Nothing special," he replied in a dark voice with a small smirk. 

In the next instant, Krysta was giving him third degree, telling the barbarian exactly what she thought about him and not sparing him from the smallest insult. "You assmunch!" had finished her insult spouting speech. With that, she settled back into her seat and turned to Rune again, wanting to poison his mind even more.

"I heard Nevia spoke to you yesterday... I was a little surprised..." is what she had said. 

Rune nodded, knowing full well where she was heading. And he was right. Krysta's mouth opened to speak, "I can't believe she'd speak to you after what you put her through."

Ferrum flicked a curious gaze between the two of them. "What?"

He was ignored again. "I'm also quite pleased that they're leaving to the Blood Moors again. At least you won't bother them, even if it is duty that calls."

Puzzled, Rune questioned the 'duty.'

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Apparently some band of cultist dark rogues managed to resurrect some powerful monster." She sighed. "They've taken over the monastery again."

An unwelcoming feeling ran through Rune's limbs. Before he could ask, Ferrum spoke up. "Andariel?" he asked, the dread dripping in his voice.

"No," she shook her head. "Not her. The Countess."

Rune nodded nervously, his palms growing clammy and his breath freezing in his throat. To him, that was worse than Andariel. He felt as though the world had froze, trapping him in the icy prison of helplessness once more. He must've dropped his goblet without even realizing it, for in the next moment, Ferrum groaned, "What a waste of wine."

Blinking, Rune noticed the dark stain of the wine upon the wood and the goblet lying on its side next to the puddle. "Damn," he muttered with a foul curse, picking up the goblet and setting it aside before he rose to his full height and stalked out of the room. The stormclouds above his head were noticeable to Krysta and Ferrum.

Ferrum, oblivious to what was going on, called to him, "Could you bring me a wine bottle when you come back?" When Rune didn't answer, he muttered dejectedly under his breath, "Okay, thanks for listening."

Krysta smiled to herself. She felt that her presence was the reason for his gloominess. If so, then this trip would be quite enjoyable for her.

***

Leaning against a bar while perched on a stool, Rune grimaced to himself. How could they bring her back to life?? he thought bitterly, anger and hatred bursting within his mind and soul. He hated the Countess with a passion and had every reason to. He downed another mug of ale, clouding his thoughts further.

A tap on his shoulder startled him and he reached for a dagger. "Whoa! It's me!" the startled voice cried out.

Rune blinked at Ferrum before turning back to his mug. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Alrighty," Ferrum sat down upon the stool next to him, regarding him cautiously. "You alright?"

He grunted. "I suppose so."

Shrugging, and not really wanting to pry the truth out of the druid, Ferrum walked over to a nearby table, engaging in some friendly conversation with a group tough-looking mercenaries. Even Ferrum, with his odd necromancer style wasn't the least bit intimidated. He even dared to take the plate that carried the whole roasted chicken (though small).

Hearing the word "Pirate" from one of the mercs, Rune sighed and sat up straight on his chair as he tried to shut out the sounds of chatter. So far, there had been no signs of pirates, but still, everyone was on edge.

The young blond necromancer seemed to be the only one unaffected by the prospect of pirates. Rune could see that as plain as day by the confident grin he wore and the brilliant gleam in his blue eyes as he leaned upon the table, chatting with those on board.

"Who cares? More practice for me!" he had bellowed happily, tossing his hair over his shoulder. His laugh was full of mirth as he took the glass of ale offered to him by one of the more grimmer-looking mercenaries. With one hand holding the plate of the roasted chicken and one with the ale mug, he drank merrily. After one sip, he was hacking, spitting the drink out.

"What the hell is this?!" He sputtered angrily at the mercenary who still donned his bone helmet. "This can't be ale!"

"Aye... did you know that below in the hold, Meshif's carrying animals?" If the bone helmet could grin, it would do so in response to Ferrum's paling face. He conspiratorially leaned closer to the necromancer. "Tell me, does piss make a nice ale to ye?"

With a long string of spoken obscenities, 'Blondie' chanted several curses at him before huffily walking back towards the cargo room with the plate of chicken still in hand.

Turning away from the little show to return to the room, Rune rolled his eyes. Ferrum, or "Blondie" as some of the other warriors aboard preferred to call him, was annoying... though in a way that you can't help but like him. A natural charmer. Rune didn't feel any threat from Ferrum... perhaps a little jealousy at his friendly nature. Even with the blonde hair setting him apart from all the other necromancers (and most likely setting him as the obvious outcast), he still maintained a sunny disposition.

That's pretty rare in this cruel world.

***

There was Omega, grinning with an unnaturally evil air beside her. He was running one hand down her naked body while his other hand reached into his clothes to stroke his already hardened member. "Pretty bitch, aren't ya?" he said approvingly. His self-pleasuring hand returned to her body to explore her womanly charms. He roughly pinched the rose-topped mounds, teasing until they hardened into little peaks against her will.

Krysta grunted, pulling harder on the ropes that trapped her in the clutches of such a horrible brute of a man. She glanced to the ends of each rope that tied her spread-eagle. All the ropes were tied to a wooden crate at the four corners of the room. Her eyes squeezed shut when she felt the barbarian's warm and wet mouth close over one of her breasts, suckling it hungrily.

She arched her neck back to look to the blonde necromancer. He was bound at his knees, ankles and wrists.. The rope around his wrists were also tied to those around his ankles, leaving him in a rather cramped position of his muscular thighs as they pressed against his face. Luckily for him, he was not awake. The moment he entered the room and spotted the vulnerable position that Omega had tied Krysta in, he was knocked unconscious by an angry Omega... irritated at the moment being nearly ruined, and now he was even more irritated that the room smelled like chicken thanks to the food Ferrum brought in with him that lay messily upon the wooden floor.

She squeezed her eyes shut, cursing loudly in her mind. This can't be happening...!

___________________________________  
C+C appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Diablo 2: Visions of You (Chapter 2)  
By Amethyst Haze (amethyst_haze@hotmail.com)

*********************************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Diablo II, its concepts, its designs or anything else related to it. Those are the property of Blizzard Entertainment, this story is simply a non-profit tribute and parody. This story is Rated R for moments of sexual content, offensive language and violence.

Amethyst Haze's comments: If this story sounds EXTREMELY familiar to you.... then you've read the original fanfic as the NC-17 version when it was under my old pen name. I will not be writing like that anymore. Also, you might want to have read through "Longing to be with you" first since Visions of You is the second in that series. :P

*********************************************************************************************************

"Ferrum...." the woman's voice was soft and delicate.

Smiling at his name, he pressed his mouth against the soft yielding lips of the young woman in his arms. Lost in the hazy room of white satin and lit candles scattered about, the softly illuminated room made garish shadows around as the woman smiled from underneath Ferrum's hard body.

He lips trailed over his girlfriend's face, leaving kisses randomly upon her nose, her closed eyelids, her cheekbones and lastly back to her much loved mouth. "Alys," he murmured, his breath hot and ragged upon her skin as he nipped at the plump lower lip that seemed to beckon his mouth.

Alys sighed in response to the feel of his rough and work-calloused hand trail down the smoothness of her body, tracing the enticing curve of her bare and plump breast. She knew already that her body was painfully aware of him when he first kissed her; it was always like that with him. A thumb familiarly teased the peak, dragging a delicious feeling from the core of her desire to spread and permeate through her body.

Her small hand slid down between the two bodies pressed, firmly, though barely, caressing him. He groaned into her mouth, his tongue slipping out to delve between her lips, not even pausing in a struggle for access.

Their tongues danced in a simple rhythm of unity; no leader, no follower. She broke the kiss with a teasing smile. "I want you, Ferrum."

He arched an eyebrow playfully. He loved hearing her talk, and wanted to hear more than just that. "You want me... what?"

"I want you to... get the fucking hell away from me, you stupid piece of quillrat shit!!"

Ferrum blinked. "What?"

***

"You stupid piece of quillrat shit!!!!!" Krysta growled as she spat at her attacker. "I'll kill you!" She tipped her head back slightly then snapped it forward quickly to spit on him. Her saliva landed on his bald head and he didn't care one bit as her mouth spewed forth a long list of swears.

She turned her head away, pressing her face into her arm as a hand slid down her tight abdomen to the neat nest of small and course black hairs crowning her womanhood. They were tugged at in a most harsh manner and, in the next sentence, she expelled all the air in her lungs, screaming to the world what she thought of Omega and his mother.

Omega was deaf to all her curses and orders. All he heard and felt was the demands of pleasure for his cock. He smiled disturbingly and let his fingers touch the most private place upon Krysta's body. He frowned; Krysta was as dry as the Lut Gholein winds.

Krysta's eyes desperately shot over to Ferrum as loud muffled sounds rose from him. He struggled fiercely in his bonds, obviously wanting to help the woman. His eyes opened and widened in shock and rage as he watched Omega's preparations to violate Krysta's body. The way Ferrum was tied up, however, looked uncomfortable, and just watching him made her feel the possible stiff and sore back he must be suffering from. She shut her eyes, feeling more probing inside her most intimate region, trying to fight against the bile rising in her stomach.

She concentrated on the most revolting images she could conjure up. Villages being razed, the innocent slaughtered, she thought to herself, picturing everything before her. Diablo, dripping with blood, skeletons dancing around as they feast upon corpses... That stupid sonvabitch Omega!!!!

With another surge of energy, she thrashed angrily in her bonds, rebelling as best as she could while swearing in the loudest volume she could manage. Surely someone would hear her.

What if they think I'm one of the wenches Meshif brought? she thought in the back of her mind. Drat, she had forgotten all about that. Meshif, knowing full well that some of the male warriors would be restless, hired several women from Atma's establishment as a 'distraction' for those who needed it. During the night, and sometimes the day, she could hear the desire-filled moans, screams and gasps of those dark-skinned whores as they took care of their customers.

"Get off of her!" Ferrum's voice boomed. Somehow, he had managed, (even while still tied) to work his mouth free of the cloth gag, which now lay around his neck.

The barbarian ignored Ferrum's warning's, taking his pleasure with Krysta's body despite her angry shrieking and her violent thrashing. His hands gripped her bare buttocks roughly and she yelped and twisted around even more.

She knew damn well she should not be remembering Avery right now, but her body was being rebellious to her mind. She yelled at the top of her lungs at him, saying things that she was strangely hoping that could turn him off or at least cause him to tear himself away from her to regard her oddly and regain his composure. "A man is kissing you! You like men!! You know you do!! You want a hot-slice of some man-ass!! You don't want me!!"

Ferrum stared blankly for a moment, his eyes darting to the crate-blocked door as his wits fled in terror at her accusation, He does? he thought, dreading the worst for himself since he obviously was a man.

Ferrum thrashed around as best as he could in his bonds. No way in hell am I letting him get to me!!! With his wrists still bound to his ankles, he glanced over at the pile of chicken bones from Rune's meal then over to the roasted chicken he brought in. With a smile, he pointed the fingers of one hand at the bones and the other at the roasted chicken on the floor. A dark echo occurred in his voice as he began chanting summoning spells.

From the pile of bones, the form of a terrifying skeletal... chicken was animated and, from the steaming meat of the roasted chicken, another bony horror burst from the food. The two headless skeleton chickens' bony wings fluttered angrily as they scurried over to the sexually-charged barbarian, who was still busy sampling Krysta. Once behind him, they jumped onto his back, their feet digging in as they furiously scratced at the skin of his broad and muscular back, drawing blood in thin lines.

Wrenching himself from Krysta's body with a furious snarl, Omega stared oddly at the two skeletal chickens before laughing. "Amateur," he laughed, smashing the chickens with his hands as he flicked a victorious glare to Ferrum.

A strange and heavy beat of stomps against the floor suddenly startled Ferrum. He glanced at the door and felt the vibrations from the stampeding from beyond the door against his bottom. A strange rush shot through him, mixing with the dread and fear he already had in reserve for Krysta's situation.

What's going on out there?

***

"Pirates!!!"

Rune choked on his ale, spitting it back into the mug as he stood up too quickly and knocked over his stool. Grabbing his dagger, he glanced around, meeting with the sight of a few panicked faces. The majority of the mercenaries had ran towards the stairs and to the deck to engage battle.

Following like a man posessed by the ghost of a vengeful warrior, he joined the crowd, following the wave pouring into the light. The sun warmed his skin and the smell of blood seeped into his brain, heightening all his senses. The shouts of battle, triumph and death sounded from all sides, every man and woman already engaged in battle.

Rune glanced down quickly at the sight of a dead woman, scantily dressed. Most likely one of the whores Meshif hired... he thought bitterly. There was no time to think or mutter a prayer for the woman's soul, for from his left a large and burly man, decorated in gold and a noticebly blood-stained shirt approached with his sword raised.

Pivoting away from the deadly weapon, Rune watched as the man stepped past his previous place before striking him hard on the back of his neck. The man fell to the floor, no longer a threat.

The druid turned around and caught sight of Meshif, backing away from two adversaries, with his hands raised. No doubt the ship captain was begging for his life and trying to strike up a bargain. Rune embedded the dagger into one man's back.

Off target! Rune could feel it in his forearms as his small blade stuck the bone of the left shoulder blade. The man struck hissed and whirled around, sending the handle of the dagger away from his attacker's hand.

Frowning, Rune quickly dropped onto one knee in time to avoid the horizontal slash of the man's scimitar. Upon the ground, next to the man he knocked out, lay a blood-stained long sword. He quickly retrieved it and thrust his arm forward, piercing the pirate's unguarded stomach.

Thick blood trickled down the angle of the blade before Rune removed it and kicked the body aside. He took down the other man quickly with a simple twister that carried him over the wooden railing to drop into the waters below.

Rune whirled around with Meshif at his back. A feeling of dread washed over him. The deck was scattered with slain bodies of mercenaries and pirates, but more importantly, the ones standing... they were not the mercenaries. The mercenaries were in the water, or on the deck floor, staining it red.

Meshif's teeth chattered in fear before Rune turned to him. "Sorry to do this..."

"What--ahhh!!!" Meshif wailed as Rune's twister carried him over the rail into the water.

Rune knew it was better that way. Meshif could swim, it would be utterly stupid if the captain was unable to swim.

Turning back to the threat at hand, another thought came to him. Where the hell is Krysta and Ferrum??? He had little time to dwell upon that. Already the pirates were turning on him, their bloodlust still not sated.

Cracking a dark grin, Rune cocked his head to an arrogant angle. "This hardly seems fair..."

His lips were actively moving as he stepped forward. He couldn't help but feel self-righteous as the pirates stared in confusion as their clothes and hair whipped around in the raising winds. A second later, Rune was calmly walking towards the stairs, ignoring the hectic gale surrounding and avoiding only him. The crowd parting before him and his hurricane.

***

An unwelcome and stifled moan reverberated in the assassin's throat as she felt the tongue delve deeper, licking her already wet inner folds. She bit down on her tongue furiously as his tongue slithered within, swirling as it explored every part that it could reach. She held her breath to stop herself from making any sounds and felt the pressure build up in her head, as well as her abdomen once his tongue slipped out to tease the stiffer proof of her arousal. 

The hair spilling down and hiding portions of his face, Ferrum narrowed his eyes fiercely. Bastard, he thought, glancing over at the pile of his armour before he pointed his fingers at them and murmured another summoning spell.

A faint glow rose and died... then silence before it began. The glove shivered rapidly upon the floor. A heavy metal clanking sound reverberated in the room, holding as much dread as the tales of ghosts enslaved in iron shackles. The metal glove kicked and squirmed, peaking in random places as if it were a stubborn coccoon, holding a great evil inside, waiting to burst free, wanting to be born. And then - pop! - the glove molded into its form like pliable earth. It sprouted arms, legs, head, a thick torso and other burly features resembling a man. Gleaming in the faint and flickering lantern glow, the blonde necromancer had created a battle-ready, dangerously spikey and ferocious golem... that was about one foot tall.

With a groan, Ferrum was tempted to bash his head into the sturdy wooden boards nearby. Oh dear God! he thought in utter mortification of his miniature metal monster. My master's prolly turning in his grave right now...

The golem, oblivious his creator's disdain in its size, found his target and jumped into battle immediately. With his spike-for-an-arm, he shot forward, the sharp point lancing into the rump of the barbarian, directly targetting his...

"Yeowwwrghhh!!!" The barbarian roared, summoning a rattling ache to Ferrum's eardrums.

Warm blood spilled from Omega's behind to the floor as he stood up and faced his attacker with a menacing glare. His face suddenly lost it's ferocity and all that was left was dumbfounded stare directed at the mini golem. He roared out laughing after what seemed like a torturous five seconds.

Ferrum grimaced, swallowing nervously as he could feel the back of his neck redden. He watched, embarassed and curious, as the golem quickly darted through the thick legs of the standing barbarian. It pivoted on its metal legs and swiped at Omega's bare ankles, slicing the tender flesh there.

Another bloody cry spewed forth as the golem was glared at with viciously beady eyes. Omega growled, muttering oaths under his breath as he stalked toward the bound necromancer, ignoring the golem. The metal golem scurried towards Krysta and effortlessly sliced the ropes that tied her right ankle down. He skittered to the other side to free her left leg.

The blood in his temples pounded in fear. Ferrum muttered a chant under his breath as the furious Omega drew closer. The floor boards rattled under his solid weight. The chant rapidly continued and the blonde smiled crookedly as the barbarian's eyes widened in fright.

Before the eyes of Omega, a flash of light and ghostly images of himself appeared. His proud and sinewy body was now withering in mere seconds before his mind's eye. The dying scream, the useless cry of a youthful man turning into an old crone penetrated his mind, seeping like poison into his concentration. A dry groan escaped Omega's lips.

Along with a stange whooshing sound, a thump was heard in the room The door was hitting the stacked crates. Upon the heavy door rapped a fist, Rune's. "Hey? What's going on?? Open the door! Ferrum??" His voice sounded very distant. 

Was there a storm going on outside? Ferrum thought, admitting to himself that he had felt the boat being rocked around more than usual.

"Get in here already!!" Krysta shouted, both her her legs free as the golem hurried to continue its work.

Omega's body failed to respond to its mind's command of running to the door to hold it shut . His muscles twitched spastically, causing pain to bubble and boil all over his body. His back ached, needles pinching and twisting itself further, imbedding within the bones and pinching their movements. "The fuck??!" Omega hissed, launching a venomous glare at Ferrum. "What did you do?!!"

His lopsided smile broadened with satisfaction as he continued the chant, not bothering to answer Omega. He had to keep the curse going. It would wear out maybe half a minute after he stopped chanting, and he would not allow that to happen.

A strange and eerie creaking sound grew in volume before -CRAAAACK!- the door was blown off his hinges, knocking Omega unconscious. The door didn't stop there, it flew straight into the wall past the barbarian and tied down assassin... and kept going, out into the open air, taking the wall with it.

Ferrum stared at the hole the door made in the back wall before staring at Rune, who did not look the least bit happy at the spectacle that Omega had created. He was nigh spitting sparks. He was glaring down angrily at the unconscious barbarian, ready to kill when he noticed Krysta, trying as best she could to hide her nudity with her arms and legs crossed strategically.

The blonde necromancer barely even noticed the golem working away at his own bonds until he was completely free. He picked up his metallic creature and removed the cord around his shoulders. "Krysta." When she looked his way, he tossed the cloak to her. "Cover yourself up."

She nodded and did as she was told before standing up. "What's going on out there?"

"Oh... wait," Rune said with a grimace before he stepped back into the hall with his hand extended towards the area that the stairs would be. A blast of glittering wind with a frosty bite surged forth, stopping the few pirates that followed dead in their tracks. He stepped back, resuming casual conversation. "Sorry about that."

Ferrum stared, "What was that?"

Rune quickly explained and as each sentence spilled out, fear grew in the other two. "Yeah... so, we're outnumbered."

The necromancer was the first to speak above the silence and the commotion on deck. "Are you saying we're doomed then?"

Krysta's eyes flashed. "To hell with that!" she spat, walking towards the hole in the wall. Her eyes squinted from the light as she gazed upon the pirate ship, only a few meters ten meters away, then back to the rope coils hanging from the wall. An idea was brewing in her mind.

Grabbing the long rope coil, she glanced around the room, cursing. "Dammit... don't they have a hook or anything?"

Ferrum stared blankly, "You want to get on board the pirate ship?"

Krysta nodded, "Yes, and then you guys follow me."

Rune glanced at the ship, staring up as to where the railing ended, and smiled. "Ferrum, can you swim?"

"Yeah, why?"

His orange mane shook as he patted Krysta's shoulder. "Just hang onto that rope, ok? When you get on board, drop the rope. Ferrum and I will swim to it and climb it, agreed?"

Krysta nodded hesitantly. "Okay... but you're forgetting something important." She walked over to the opening in the wall and stared with a sigh. "How am I going to get there? I can't jump that far or that high, there's no footing on the side..."

The whole time the assassin was talking, Rune motioned for Ferrum to step back. The druid took his place, standing a good two meters away from the assassin, and standing perfectly in line to her and the ship. He pressed his hands out against the air, murmuring under his breath and feeling the winds of nature building from his palms. 

"It's not like I can just magically fly up there," Krysta grumbled.

Rune's mouth twitched into a smile, "Wanna bet?"

Krysta spun on her heel in time to see Rune's cyclone blast from his hands and slam into her. Before her eyes, the scenery changed from the rustic interior of the cargo room into the dazzling blue sky and sparkling water spinning before her. She twirled uncontrollably in the dancing winds with a rich "Ahhhh!" spilling from her open mouth. The blue cloak was ripped from her body. It floated to the waters with a much terrified Ferrum jumping after it.

"My cloak!!" Ferrum exclaimed before plunging into the water.

Retrieving his own and Ferrum's pack, Rune hesitantly followed. The water wasn't overbearingly cold; it was easily tolerable. It nipped at the skin, but could be easily ignored. The salt spray however hurt the eyes and tasted horribly, as one could imagine.

Surfacing, Rune kicked his legs wildly, feeling the furs and armour he wore bearing down his weight even more. He rubbed his eyes, wincing at the sting of the salt but relishing in the tangy air of the waters. As he paddled in the water, he noticed the blue cloak right next to him in the water and glanced around. When he spotted the top of the blonde's head coming towards him, he frowned, "Ferrum, what the hell are you doing?"

Lying on his back, half submerged in water, he swam up to Rune with leisurely strokes. Ferrum grinned up at the sky, "Swimming, my friend. Tis easier this way." The golem, sitting quietly on the stomach of his human raft/master, waved at Rune and plucked the cloak out of the water as they passed by.

He groaned before following Ferrum's example. And the necromancer was right.

***

Krysta winced. The landing was painful and not the least bit graceful. She lay sprawled for a few seconds before finally recovering from the 'ouch'-evoking thump her rump endured. She quickly got to her feet and automatically went to work with the rope, tying one end securely to the rail and tossing the other over. Lucky for her, the rope was more than enough to reach the water.

She glanced around, feeling very vulnerable because of her nudity. The deck was empty. Strange... She glanced back to Meshif's ship. Everyone was on THAT deck. Perhaps it's not so strange, she thought, her mouth tightening as she cautiously darted towards the stairs leading below. There probably won't be too many remaining.

Still, what could she do? Fight with her bare hands... and her bare body. She frowned. The latter did not suit her. Still, it would seem rather courteous to the men she'd be killing. They'd experience one more feeling of joy as they gazed upon a nude woman before she killed them.

A perverse smile formed upon her lips. But no... She knew it would be best to wait for Rune and Ferrum. Having her breasts bounce around while she performed death strikes really wouldn't help her in the least. She waited several minutes until finally a hand clamped upon the railing and she helped the man by reducing his load; That load being a spikey metal golem and a heavy and wet cloak.

Ferrum grinned and thanked Krysta before leaning over the railing and before aiding a similarly soaked Rune.

Rune threw down the packs, still breathing heavily, and made a face at the necromancer. "You could've taken your own luggage. You're welcome, dammit."

"Thank you, dammit," was the curt reply as he pulled up the rope and let it coil upon the deck.

Krysta wrapped the drenched blue cloak around her body and shivered. "Well, I think you two should search the ship for the other pirates... I think most of them seem to be still raiding Meshif's ship, but... there's probably a fraction of them below."

Nodding, Rune turned in the direction of the stairs to find Ferrum standing there with his metal golem on the ground. The blonde pointed at the stairs while looking at the golem. The druid fought back another groan, "I don't know how much more of this crap I can take... He's insane." He muttered ancient words of his tongue in a whisper.

The assassin shook her head, "Nah, I don't think so. There's probably a better word for it." She jumped when a sudden swarm of animals appeared upon the deck. Ravens were perched upon a grizzly's back, looking quite content. Next to that sight, a pack of wolves, with a mischeivous look to them, just aching to stir up some mayhem.

Rune glanced down at all of them before nodding towards the stairs. The pack of animals quickly left, all as a group. When they passed by Ferrum, who had already sent his golem on its way, he stared with a grin. "All right... an animal army." Walking back, his head was still turned, watching the rears of the animals as they disappeared below. He turned to face Rune and opened his mouth to speak.

Screeching male voicse cut him off though. It came from below. Several loud curses and animal growls mixed and mingled as it reached their ears.

Ferrum turned back again with a satisfied nod. "Okay, pirates will be gone soon." He paused, his eyebrow furrowing. "Rune, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Are you by chance anywhere from the Zann Esu Valleys?"

The druid hesitated before answering. "Why do you ask?"

"You have a slight accent on some words," Ferrum quickly explained with a chuckle. "I thought maybe you were from around those parts. Took me awhile to notice the accent though."

Rune sighed, "I lived there for awhile actually... I really don't want to talk about it."

Ferrum nodded. Maybe that's a sensitive subject to him, he thought with a quick glance at the Encantadora before asking: "What about that?"

"I'll take care of it." Rune turned towards Meshif's invaded ship and clamped his hands tightly upon the thick wooden railing. His lips rapidly began moving. The hair upon his head rose as the gentle breeze grew violent. The water around the ship ripped and swirled around, creating a twisting border, encircling it in a death grip waiting.

The swirling chaos became more visible as the water joined in, twisting and weaving in the dangerous winds. It beat against the wood of the ship, tossing it back and forth as if though it were between two bullies. The ship dipped and rose to a hectic rhythm, tossing the pirates on deck overboard as it jump and slammed back into the water. Mist formed, shrouding all of them in the thick and moist air.

The ship turned, slow, but it was definitely turning to the sway of the winds. Boards and poles broke off and were suspended as it joined in the twisting motions, striking itself upon whatever got in its path. Splintering cracks erupted, human cries were expelled and and the Encantadora groaned as it was being pummeled by the merciless spell.

Rune kept it going for well over what he expected it would take to break the ship down. He stopped chanting finally, but the twister still continued. The winds were loud and roaring in the ears of those who would listen. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and turned.

Krysta yelled out loud. But he couldn't hear. "WHAT?" he heard himself say, feeling the ripping winds through his orange hair.

The assassin waited several seconds, feeling the wind incrementally die in strength, but still struggling to survive. "I said, "Were there animals on board that ship?" she repeated in a loud voice.

Rune nodded, returning with a voice equal in volum. "I think so, wh--!!?" His gaze followed Krysta's to a strange spectacle that cut his words short. A cow was being thrown around in the swirling terror and was rising higher with every spin.

Staring at the flying dairy, Ferrum shook his head in disbelief, murmuring to himself. "I gotta tell Alys about this."

Rune ushered the two of them towards the otherside of the deck. He could still hear the sounds of the natural disaster, but at least they could speak. "Now, we got a little problem... any of you have any idea how to navigate this ship?"

Krysta remained silent, looking over at Ferrum. The blonde grinned confidently. "Not a problem... I know a bit. We just have to wait until nightfall. "

"Nightfall... to navigate with the stars, right?"

He nodded. "Exactly."

Rune was a little surprised that the necromancer of all people had experience with such matters. "Ok, so, which way is to Kurast?"

Ferrum didn't answer the question, he was too distracted by the motions behind Rune. The animal army had returned, looking triumphant and battle weary. Rune glanced back at them and then asked Ferrum the question again.

"Uh... I'm not too sure," he said, looking hopefully at Krysta and then to Rune.

The druid made a face. "Don't look at me... I've never been there."

Ferrum glanced to his side at the wolf strutting about with the golem sitting contentedly on its back, clinging to its fur. "Uhm..."

The assassin choked back a growl. "Exactly how stupid are you?"

He frowned and crossed his arms defensively. His blonde hair was still dripping. "There's a thin line between stupid and smart."

Rune's eyebrow furrowed. "Love and hate."

If the word 'confuzzled' was real and a cross of being confused and puzzled, then at that moment, Ferrum was the human embodiment of confuzzlement. "What does that have to do with it?"

The druid sighed. "The saying is: 'There's a thin line between love and hate," Ferrum."

She arched her eyebrow, staring at Ferrum with the face that screamed 'idiot' to the world. "It's east." He quickly argued, claiming that he always assumed it was south.

Krysta shrugged, running her hand through the short dark locks, "Maybe in your little world, but I believe I heard Meshif say east."

Rune cleared his throat and pointed his hand out towards a random horizon. "But, even if we knew the general direction, it wouldn't help... do we even know WHERE we are??"

The assassin let out an amused laugh. "Of course we know where we are. We just look for land and..." She glanced in all directions, spying nothing but watery horizons. "...Oh hell." Her hands fell to her sides with tightly clenched fists. "... I hate this." She turned to Rune. "Life has been nothing but difficult since I met you.... Damn you! I should kick your ass real good!"

"No violence!" Ferrum immediately stepped between them, reverting back to the peacemaker that Krysta and Rune had a glimpse of in the cargo room not too long ago.

Rune sighed, his mood souring. A headache was beginning to surface in his skull. He crossed his arms and turned his face away. "What makes you think I enjoy your company as well? You're a..." His voice trailed as his eyes narrowed. He could've sworn he just heard something.... shouting?

A concerned expression fell upon Krysta's face. "What is i--?" She was cut off as Rune pressed a finger against her lips to silence her. The three of them remained still and silent, listning for anything.

There it was again.

Rune paused. "Did you just hear someone shouting?"

The assassin nodded, her hair still blowing around from the winds. "Sounded like--"

"I know!" Ferrum interrupted her, running through the misty air and towards the rail. He leaned far over it, gripping the thick railing tightly and yelled, "Anyone down there??"

"Help!" a male voice roared.

Rune shook his head. So, I wasn't just hearing things... he thought, bending down to pick up the rope's end. He tossed it over and ordered everyone to climb aboard. The survivors below swarmed the ropes, yelling in relief that they were going to be saved.

"Rune..." Ferrum started, looking quite hesitant and worried. "Is that really a good idea? What if some of them are the pirates we just sunk?"

Rune sighed. He smiled sarcastically all of a sudden. "Ok, if anyone has visible scars, stitches or an eyepatch, don't let them on." He leaned over the railing and yelled a threat... no, promise... to those pirates that dared to climb aboard that he would feed them to his animal army.

Krysta shook her head. "I don't think that's going to work."

The necromancer, as usual, cracked a grin. "Hmm, I dunno... those wolves looked pretty darn hungry to me."

She rolled her eyes at the comment. "Seriously."

The druid nodded, taking into consideration her concern. "I'm aware of that. We're going to be picky about who we save though. If they can navigate and open the sails for us, they stay."

"And if they can't, we throw em back and fish for another one?" Ferrum asked, not masking his happiness in tossing someone back into the sea.

Rune nodded much to Ferrum's delight. Krysta however was not satisfied. "Just open the sails? What about working them and people to row if--"

The druid grinned cockily. "Don't worry about it. I'm here, remem--"

WHAM! The ship jostled slightly under the impact. The loud sound startled the trio as they turned to the source just a foot behind the woman.... a very large and once airborn cow. Ferrum looked up at the misty sky and then back to the now-dead cattle sprawled there. His face read pure shock with a side of amusement. Krysta shook her head, her skin turning paler than usual at the realization she could've been crushed by the cow. "Holy hell..."

Rune made a face. "If I were superstitious, I'd take this as a bad sign." He leaned over the cow carcass and glanced up at the shocked faces of the few survivors that were already on deck.

"No, this is a good sign," Ferrum optimistically replied. "Fresh meat."

The druid sighed. The optimism in Ferrum that he called 'rare' was now annoying him. "I suppose you're right. Krysta, can you see to this later?"

The assassin frowned, "What am I? A butcher??" She scowled at the snarky expression Rune gave. "Don't answer that."

Ferrum suddenly turned to the shell-shocked survivors on board with a welcoming smile before Rune could address them. "If any of you know how to open the sails or can tell us how to get to Kurast from here, raise your hand please so we don't toss you back into the water."

Rune slapped his own forehead. "Ferrum, you were supposed to leave the tossing part out."

"I prefer being completely honest," he innocently replied.

Krysta stared at Ferrum oddly and, as she stepped away, something hit her foot. She glance down, watching a cylindrical object slide toward the railing. She picked it up and examined it. An old moss-green bottle, with what looked like water in it. She sighed and tugged on the cork. Strange... it didn't open. She tried several more times, but the cork remained stubborn.

She finally was so irritated with the bottle, she tossed it as far as she could back into the water. She warily glanced over at Rune, as he punched Ferrum's arm, and at the small crowd behind them (with each and everyone of them frantically waving one hand, or both, in the air) and descended the stairs, deciding that now would be a good time to search for clothes.

This is going to be a long trip...

___________________________________  
C+C appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Diablo 2: Visions of You (Chapter 3)  
By Amethyst Haze (amethyst_haze@hotmail.com)

*********************************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Diablo II, its concepts, its designs or anything else related to it. Those are the property of Blizzard Entertainment, this story is simply a non-profit tribute and parody. This story is Rated R for moments of sexual content, offensive language and violence.

Amethyst Haze's comments: If this story sounds EXTREMELY familiar to you.... then you've read the original fanfic as the NC-17 version when it was under my old pen name. I will not be writing like that anymore. Also, you might want to have read through "Longing to be with you" first since Visions of You is the second in that series. :P

*********************************************************************************************************

(Authors note: In this chapter, if you see a centered paragraph in italics, it is an excerpt from Ferrum's journal. If anything is written in past time, it will be mentioned prior to it..)

From the journal of Ferrum R. Maitland:

I miss Alys. It's strange how my thoughts come out when I write. I've noticed that with each entry, I write every single thought that comes to mind. It's very weird. Oh well, Alys, I'm keeping my promise, you get to read all about my travels when I return to you. Any day now.... 

So, it's been two nights since the pirate attack. Krysta and Rune still want to kill each other. It's been this way since I first met them, and it seems to have gotten worse because of Krysta's attire. Due to the loss of her clothes, she had to search the ship for an alternative.... the only available clothes was a skimpy blue harem outfit. Needless to say, she was not pleased. Most of it is see-through, save for the area around her chest and hips, lucky her. But, she took Rune's fur cloak, so her complaints have lessened, so long as Rune doesn't comment on it.

I know Krysta is very much capable of killing any one of us. Just this morning I tried to wake her up. I was on the flat of my back in one second and she had her katar to my throat. I don't know what to say about that. It scared me, but at the same time... I couldn't help but think of how I'd rather have Alys in that position.

Anyways, Rune is the one with all the windpower to guide our ship. I have to admit, it's pretty funny watching him throw wind spells at the sails to make the ship move. Speaking of Rune, I'm really getting tired of him and his animals. This is a ship, not Noah's ark, dammit. Though my newest golem, Spikey, seems to be quite attached to them. I really cannot stand those wolves. Every night, they decide to howl at the moon. I think it's a conspiracy against humans to deprive us of sleep. I swear, tonight I am feeding them enough sleeping root to shut them up until we get to Kurast. Another thing I've noticed, Rune tosses and turns in his sleep a lot, mumbling to himself, weird. Well, as long as he doesn't suddenly reach into his pants during the night, I have no problems with him.

Anyways, we ended up picking four people to take back to Kurast with us. Krysta kept hinting at wanting one of them to be a woman and Rune adamantly refused that. I'm not sure what to be worried about more: Krysta wanting women or Rune refusing them, huh. One of the survivors is Reikarh. I picked him! He's a damn good cook, you know? Krysta looked really ill when she was hacking up that cow by the way. At one point I commented on her pale skin and she turned on me, yelling that she'd slice ME into steaks in place of the cow.

So, now we have meat, fresh meat. Rune was a little irritated with being the one to haul the meat below, but stopped complaining once he found the room that stored all the ale. What a weird guy. He acts really strangely around Krysta when she's sleeping. He doesn't sleep much also. I don't know what he's so on edge about. He also really hates that minstrel or bard guy, Bayard. Poor guy. Rune let loose a wolf after him just for singing around him. I don't know what it is about Rune, but he seems... normal at times and then something triggers a bad mood. Does singing bother him? Bayard's voice isn't that bad.

Andreas is one I don't get along with. He's plain crazy in a scary way. I won't even go into detail about that bastard. He helps with the sails along with Bayard and knows how to navigate using the stars. On a side note, I'm really not too happy with the people on board stepping on me while I'm sleeping. I'm not a damn floor mat! I wonder if I should just sleep on deck from now on?

Anyways, the fourth one is... oh, right. Just awhile ago, he accused Rune of being a completely dishounorable man for winning some bet against him and Rune threw him overboard for that insult. Huh, I never really thought him to be one to care much about honour. Well, I guess he's just full of surprises.

Also.... What is with him? He's been REALLY soft around Krysta since that night...

***

(Author's note: This is what happened "that night" that Ferrum's journal mentions. This is not present time yet. You will know when present time is because the indent is gone and there will be mention of the time.)

Rune sighed, grimacing at the memory of Omega. He glanced over at Krysta's sleeping form sympathetically. The woman had endured quite a bit today. No doubt her mind was strong enough to overcome the horrid event that took place in that room. Because of her being the fairer sex, and perhaps also his compassion, he felt sorry for her.

As the light of the lantern flickered, moths danced around, creating small delicate shadows upon the wooden planks, he leaned back against the wall and thought more of the lecherous barbarian. 

By now, he had probably sank to the bottom of the ocean. From the very first moment Krysta came in, he knew well that Omega was not one to be trusted around women... but he didn't act at all on his suspicions. It was his fault.

The door swung upen and the druid reflexively made a grab for his trusty dagger. In the doorway and holding a small pillow, the blonde Ferrum smiled awkwardly. "Hey, hey, it's just me." After a nod from Rune, the young necromancer closed the door and knelt beside the sleeping assassin. He gently lifted her head to slide the pillow in and, once the task was done, an odd look swept over the young man's face. Suddenly, the druid felt it was neccessary to questioned him for it in case he turned out to be wrought of the perversions that Omega probably was.

"Oh, I just thought she might've attacked me..."

Rune paused. "What?"

Leaning back against another wooden pillow, Ferrum quickly explained his recent encounter with an assassin and making camp with her. "The girl was sleeping and I knew she was probably cold, so when I tried to spread my cloak over her, she suddenly jumped on top of me with a dirk in hand." He shook his head. "Crazy girl nearly killed me that day."

Rune chuckled, "Krysta won't wake up."

"What makes you say that?"

"The reason she went to sleep was because she was tired from throwing up all the time," he shook his head, amused. "She'll be out for awhile." He glanced over at the sleeping assassin and frowned as she tossed and turned, shaking her head rapidly.

With a start, Krysta jolted awake in her sleep, gasping for air.

Ferrum glanced over at her from his pallet. "Are you okay?"

She looked around, dazed and confused. Her palms felt damn, her throat felt dry and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't slow down her quick and ragged breathing.

Concerned, the blonde young man hopped off the soft pallet and crouched down beside her. "Krysta, are you alright?"

Slowly nodding, she reached into the leather sack that she stored all of her belongings to pull out a water canteen. "I will be," she replied in a scratchy voice.

Truth be told, she didn't hold too much faith in her words. Would she be alright? Even though the deed was not done, mostly thanks to Ferrum and Rune, it still had shaken her. She felt vulnerable. A strong woman--an assassin, for crying out loud--became a victim on this very day. Worst of all, in her opinion, she was victimized by a man--a shallow and despicable man who dared to even set his eyes upon her; Even worse, his filthy hands had violated her body.

Drinking in the lukewarm water, she managed a weak smile at Ferrum. "Just go back to sleep, I'll be fine."

Giving his infamous lop-sided grin, his right eye managed to catch a sparkle in the faint saffron-hued lantern light. "I wasn't   
asleep," he admitted. "I was just listening to some ballad the bard in the next room is singing."

Rune groaned. "I want to kill Bayard..."

"What does he sing?" Krysta suddenly asked.

While Ferrum spoke, Krysta, from where she sat, took the moment to carefully study his face. He was young looking, but not in the adolescent range. His face wasn't overly chiseled like some men his age, but still held a hint of softness without lacking its appeal. He had a strong chin that suited the shape of his face and mouth. It didn't jut out or hide in layers of fat, it was perfectly in place, nothing seeming wrong. His skin appeared thick and spotted with the slight growth of facial hair that also ran over the skin between the nostrils and upper lip. His nose was a nicely defined aquiline tip with the edges hooked gently. She smiled with a small nod, still studying his face. She had met one man in Kurast very gifted in art... Ferrum was clearly a handsome man to look at with strangely appealing face, well worth a painting in the name of art. Regardless of what gender the viewer preferred, his face could be stared at for a long time... and Krysta hadn't realized she was doing just that.

"Krysta, are you listening?"

She snapped back to reality. Sorry, what did you say?"

"I'm not quite sure, but he knows all sorts of songs and ballads from almost every region." He paused, his voice become rich with the obvious interest he had. "Apparently, he's travelled everywhere. Zann Esu valleys, the highlands, the blood moor, Kurast, maybe even to the land that Viz-Jaq'taar was born."

Krysta's attention was snagged then. "Really? ... Interesting." She paused, fully absorbing his words before she mused out loud. "You think he would mind singing something now?"

Rune groaned again. "No... I want to sleep, dammit."

Too late. Within mere seconds, Ferrum scurried out the door, and the metal golem, which he aptly named "Spikey," still faithfully following him, in search of the bard. Turning to the assassin, Rune frowned. "Do you really need him to sing to you?"

"Not really, but I'd like to hear it," she snapped.

He sighed and the blonde returned with the auburn-haired bard.

"You called for me, my lady?" Bayard asked with a smile.

She nodded and patted the spot next to her. "Yes. If it's all right, could you sing something?"

Ferrum lay back on his pallet with a smile. His blue eyes surveyed Rune's expression. He did not look happy. "Rune, cheer up, would'ya?" He got a scowl in return.

The bard gladly took his place and, humming a few opening notes, he then announced his song. "I will sing to you the 'Eternal Beauty's death.' "

The door was opened and closed quickly as the druid left the room without one single word.

***

Rune sighed. His stomach had not felt any discomfort to the uneasy sway and bob of the wild waters. A sound echoed in the night; someone most likely throwing up into the water... most likely Reikarh. The poor man in charge of cooking really did not like the sway of the sea. For some strange reason, the man only threw up at night, in the mornings he was lively and healthy seeming enough.

The salt sprayed in his face and he rubbed his eyes. He had been sitting on the deck with Andreas for two hours since that damn Bayard came in. Picking up his empty ale mug, he tossed it aside and stood up, feeling his knees crick from the extended period of time he spent seated on the stool.

Andreas was already asleep on the floor in a drunk and sated state of mind. Rune left him like that, not wanting to wake the man in case he turned out to be a mean drunk as he suspected.

Stumbling down the stairs into the barely-lit area with his candle, he glanced at the door leading into the mainroom. He paused, listening for singing. None.

Good, he thought with a nasty frown. Damn Bayard is gone or has shut up finally...

He pushed open the heavy door and closed it gently behind him as he blew out his candle. Making his way over to his pallet, he suddenly felt something squishy, yet hard, beneath his boot: Bayard's leg.

"Yeow! Hey!" The bard cried out, clearly startled and wincing in pain.

"Shit... sorry," Rune couldn't help but smile.

Scowling, Bayard settled back into the velvet pillows to drift to dreams again. Almost instantly his soft snores returned.

Rune settled himself upon the firm pallet and sighed.He flicked sympathetic, look to the assassin, Krysta. In the corner of the room, diagonal to the one Omega originally sat, she was curled up into a tight ball with Rune's thick fur cloak pulled over her slim body. Her shoulders and arms remained in view along with the red swollen lines marking the ivory skin of her wrists.

Rune grimaced, wishing that he could've arrived earlier before any harm was done to the woman. Even though he knew she was a strong woman, capable of protecting herself, it was quite obvious, from the very beginning, that Krysta was not handling the rocking of the ship all that well. The fierceness of her voice was trying to draw attention away from the pale and weak expression she carried as her legs wobbly carried her into the cargo room. Krysta's expression of confusion and hatred after Omega was disposed of had been one Rune wished he hadn't seen. Assassins were of a proud breed and, although Rune might've been pleased to see it another of time, it was painful to see their spirit crushed even if only temporarily.

Once again, the protective nature within him bubbled to life, regardless that she was the one who worked so hard to undo his plan to keep Nevia for himself.

***

(Author's note : Ferrum's journal again)

I don't know what to think of it quite honestly, Alys. If you were here, I bet you'd be playing matchmaker with the two of them. Another thing I noticed recently: Rune doesn't hate Bayard, he hates his songs... one song in particular. That "Eternal Beauty's death." I don't blame him. I find the song depressing as well. Even I'm tempted to punch the guy out or sic Spikey on him.

Speaking of which, Spikey has a bad habit of breaking things. For example: he made a hole in a wall. So now, from the cook's quarters to the main room, there is a spyhole. Reikarh really isn't happy with that. He kept griping about "privacy" and other unimportant things that I couldn't care less about.

I think when I arrive home, you'll like them. Even though their weird, there are traits about them that I find amusing and almost good to be around. Notice I wrote "when I arrive home." That's right... the only home I want to come to is one that you're in. I miss you and I love you Alys.

Oh yeah, and I miss your breasts very much.

***

(Author's note: Yes, NOW we're back to present time. ^_^;)

Rune wasn't sure how much more of Bayard's singing he could take. Strangely enough, his wolves had also been awfully quiet for the past few nights. Weird. But with that strange phenomenon, Between mouthfuls of salty dried beef that Reikarh had given him as a meal, he frowned. He wanted to tie Bayard to a pole and pummel his brains out. He had been singing one hour straight. Any minute now, Rune was expecting to hear that dreadful song. The very second the opening word were sang, he knew he'd bolt it out of there and find Andreas to drink with.

Bayard smiled as his rich voice carried over the sound of the crashing waves against the sturdy wood of the ship. "Deep in the green Zann Esu valleys..." Rune sprung to his feet and left, slamming the door behind him.

Ferrum and Krysta exchanged glances before turning their attention back to Bayard who was startled by Rune's sudden leave.

"Did I do something to offend him? Should I stop singing?" Bayard's eyebrows furrowed with disdain.

Krysta shook her head. "No, please, try again."

Nodding, Bayard needed no more coaxing. He began his song again:

" Deep in the green Zann Esu valley, this sorrow-brimmed tale shall begin.  
Love unreturned is the cause for pain, And for one man to carry much guilt within.  
A kind and honorable man dared to love a woman who was pledged to another.  
The woman didn't want to betray either of them, for they often seemed like good brothers.  
  
A peaceful and humble man this woman was married to, and they had a daughter of their mother's grace.  
This woman was no peasant, wench or ugly hag, but a modest one with an eternal beauty's face.  
The honourable man spoke up with words so cruel, that his friend should not love her if he cannot defend.  
And at the discussion of flaw in the married man, a wide rift emerged between those two friends.  
  
The honourable man felt guilty for his words even though he knew he carried the woman's love,  
He left without a word to his friend's wife and was never again to be spoken of.   
Then two evil women emerged out of the darkness and called for the flawed man out loud.  
Cripple and unable to fight, he gave into their demands - a sacrifice of pig, chicken and cow.  
  
Their next request was one quite evil. It required the life of their babe.  
It was delivered, and the beauty arrived, running towards her daughter to save.  
One female devil glared haughtily at the beauty and the other slashed the column of her neck.  
The baby cried out for its dying mother before it was killed in the same respect.  
  
The child's blood spilled into those evil mouths and was savoured much like sweet wine.  
The she-devils then burned the village down and slaughtered everyone like detestable swine.  
The honourable man returned one moon later and scared the sister demons away.  
He found his friend bleeding his own rivers and listened to what he had to say:  
  
"If only I had a complete body, none of this would have transpired.  
I would have slew those demons before they could claim my wife and child.  
Or, if you had been the husband in my stead to love and protect like she deserved,   
She might now be alive and in your arms instead of rotting beneath the Earth!"  
  
As he buried the dead husband next to the wife, he knew this to be a situation not great.  
He carries the sorrow and guilt of their deaths believing it was all of his fault, and not the one of fate.  
So he walked on with his heart much darker, carrying a lesson learned not so small.  
If you have love and will not fight to keep it, then you don't deserve love at all."

As always, Krysta held her breath during the last half of the song. The verse that pulled on her emotions the most was the death of the wife and child. She finally exhaled with an ache in her heart. Lost love was a topic so near to her. All the song did for her, was strengthen her resolve to find Avery.

Ferrum shook his head, thinking the song through as he glanced curiously at the door Rune exited. "Deep in the Zann Esu valleys..."

Bayard nodded. "I was there about two years ago and acquired that song from another bard actually."

Nodding, the blonde necromancer recited another line. "A kind an honorable man dared to love--"

"--a woman who was pledged to another," Bayard finished for him.

Stroking his chin thoughtfully, Ferrum turned to Krysta, finally taking notice from the corner of his eye the strange expression she wore. "What is it?"

The assassin shook her head. "Nothing, but you have a funny look. What's up?"

Scratching his head, Ferrum sighed and turned to Bayard. "Don't take any offense to this, but, I don't think you should be singing that song whenever Rune is around."

"May I ask why, sir?"

Ferrum lowered his head, casting a slanted look towards the door and looking quite astonished with his own discovery. "Because, I think the song's 'honourable man' is Rune..."

***

Rune closed his eyes, enjoying the false security the warm burn in his belly provided provided by the hard alcohol. His green eyes opened, watching the dark water's rippling reflection of the waxing moon's light saffron-glow. He sighed, running a hand roughly through his oily hair, desperately in need of a wash. He really didn't know how much more of that song he could take. He was almost at rope's end and ready to toss Bayard overboard.

With his ale-muddled mind, it seemed like a good idea, but his conscience and old morals of honour stopped him. "It's not right" it seemed to reason. That was enough to win him over and spare the bard a long swim to Kurast.

Resting his arms crossed on the rail, he lowered his chin to the muscular forearm. The salty water spray lightly flecked his skin, cool to the touch and augmenting the sweet chill of the night winds. His mind was swimming in circles, bordering the problem that lay in the middle; his past was still on his mind, poking him like a much irritable Dark Omen.

From behind him, footsteps sounded on the deck. He sighed. Without even turning, he knew it to be Krysta. He could tell just by her light steps as opposed to Ferrum's heavy-booted and attention-grabbing walking style. "I'm not going down to listen to him," he called out with a grumble. "So you can forget it."

Krysta ignored his usual complaint and stood next to him, leaning on the rail and stared down at his brooding face. "You want to tell me what happened?"

Rune paused. "Why? You were there." He shook his head, surprised Krysta would forget so quickly. "Bayard started singing, I can't stand such sad crap so I left."

"I didn't mean that... I meant with your time spent in the Zann Esu valley." Rune jerked his head in direction, surprised that she knew. Krysta continued out ."Ferrum told me that he noticed your accent and... you act really weird when Bayard sings that song.. 'Eternal Beauty's death.' "

"I see... That song was never called Eternal Beauty's death, you know." He looked away, his jaw tightening. "Was originally named 'Honour's Folly.' " He sighed, taking another gulp of his ale. He swiftly exhaled and started up again. "That damn bard back in Nerreth--" He spotted Krysta's eyebrow arching and he quickly explained it to be the village he lived in for some time. "Anyways, the bard there, Roarke, wanted to name it "Rune's Folly," but I leveled him as a warning not to and am rather surprised he heeded it."

A mirthless laugh spilled from Rune's lips, bringing a bitter smile to Krysta's own. "So it is about you?" A redundant question, but she had to make sure.

He nodded. "Yeah, long time ago."

Krysta paused and the strange realization came to her; Rune was actually being open with her. Must be the alcohol talking, she thought, not wanting to believe there truly was a change in him as Nevia believed.

"Why do they call her 'Eternal Beauty'? It sounds rather conceited."

"It does, doesn't it?" A strange smile was delivered from the druid. "Her name was Eterna.... a play on with words. I suppose Bayard thinks himself as a genius for renaming it that, the stupid idiot." He threw his ale mug over the water, waiting anxiously until he heard the splash and saw the moon's reflection break from the surface's disturbance.

Pursing her lips, Krysta felt her heart wrench. So... he went through all of that... she thought, biting down on her lip. She was about to ask more, when Rune spoke up, all the words falling from him with ease and obvious torment.

"I met her when I was just sixteen summers and travelling with two other friends through Nerreth," he started, a nostalgic smile coming to his face. "Gods, she was incredible. But... years later, when I met up with her again, she was already married." The smile faded. "I suppose she was tired of waiting for me... what killed me the most was that it was Grey."

Grey... the friend of the honourable man, Krysta recited to herself. She also recognized the name of the village being one not too far from the Zann Esu forests. "When did Grey meet Eterna though?"

Rune smiled bitterly again. "The same minute I did. He was one of the friends who joined me on our little 'trek.'" He paused. "Grey and Jenner came with me... all of us are druids, you know?"

Krysta wrinkled her nose. "All of you? ... I thought druids travel and train alone..."

"They do... but try to understand," he explained, tracing the pattern on the wood with blunt fingers. "Being alone, for so many years can drive a person insane." An awkward grin resulted in his reason. "Anyways, Grey had an old injury from when the village was attacked by some crazed Wendigos," he stood up, pacing with his hand running along the railing. "Jenner had taken off towards the Highlands a month earlier and I wasn't there yet. I arrived there when Eterna was in her last months of pregnancy." A hurt look touched his face. "I envied him so much..."

Krysta nodded sympathetically. "For having the life you wanted..."

Rune didn't bother acknowledging she was correct. "It tore at me even more when Tylissa was born... God, she was just as beautiful as her mother." He swallowed hard, his short nails digging into the railing as he gripped it tightly. "And.. I knew she loved me, Eterna still loved me." Noticing Krysta's questioning look, he explained her confession one day while he was out hunting.

"I didn't know what to do and... well, I took it out on Grey." He lowered his head. "After realizing I said some pretty fucking horrible things to him, I left. Eterna objected to it, so I stayed... for her."

Krysta's eyebrows raised in surprise. "But the song said--"

"--The song isn't accurate. I think I know what happened better than some damn bard," he grumbled, his irritation rising. "I was called away later..." His voice trailed as he turned his eyes back to the assassin, a softer expression present. "Do you know what the Túr Dúlra is?"

She nodded slowly, not very confident with the words that followed, "It's... a school for druids?" 

Half pleased with the answer, Rune nodded. "Yes, well, it's actually the greatest of the druid colleges. Anyways, I was there before, and... I swore to my mentor that if he needed me, I'd return. And at that time, he needed me. It was trivial quite honestly, but I couldn't break it... because I gave him my word of honour. So I left, even though Eterna got on her knees and begged for me to stay." He hid his face in one hand, taking a deep breath. "I told her that it's convenient that my mentor was calling me. Afterall, she belonged to Grey, right? It's not my place to feel that way about her, to want to do those things to her."

Krysta stared at him, astonished and slightly disgusted. "You mean... you and her.. did you?" Her question faded as she swallowed the uncomfortable lump formed in her throat from the unsettling thought of infidelity.

Rune shook his head. "A long time ago, yes, when we were still together but... no, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't bring myself to betray their trust." He paused and sardonically added, "Not to mention if Jenner found out, he and Grey would tag-team up on my ass and kill me." He laughed, his shoulders shaking gently as Krysta took several steps back, watching the moon illuminate the edges of his sillouhetted form.

"You came back a month later, right?" Krysta prompted him after he fell silent again.

He shook his head, surprising the assassin. "No, stupid bards messed that up too. I returned one year later. I found Túr Dúlra quite boring, so I left after two months and that's when I met up with Nevia." He sighed. "I didn't ever want to go back to Nerreth, but, rumour was that the village was under control of evil... and it truly was." He sighed. "I found Grey in the village square, tied to four poles and barely alive." He fought to keep his voice steady. "These two demons, The Countess and the Enchantress, were...God, they were torturing him. Knives, spears, rocks, fire, magicks... everything. Nevia snapped right then and ran after them. She saved him from enduring any more of it, not me. But..."

Krysta prompted him again but also added, "If you don't want to continue, I understand."

He ignored her and returned to his tale. "Grey was dying...He told me that after I left, Eterna became unhappy with her life and with him. When the demonesses arrived, she was the one who came forth and obeyed them. Ten months later, she even willingly gave up her daughter in hopes of becoming one of them." He angrily uttered the last sentence, shaking his head with disgust. "Grey tried to save her, but she was killed along with their child."

The fine hairs on Krysta's arm bristled on end. "What?" A chill ran up her spine as Rune continued on.

A dark and bitter laugh came from him. "Bards always screw up so many details... Eterna's body was hung in the village square and I don't know how long it was there. Grey decided to bury her body properly despite their threats. When the demons found the body missing, they put him in her place." Rune's fists were balled tightly, the knuckles turning white. "He was tortured for one month until Nevia and I..." The next words were formed on his lips, but the sound was never produced.

"...Arrived." Krysta caught herself right there at the third mentioning of Nevia. She was actually starting to feel sorry for Rune and understand his actions. But even so, his plot against Nevia and Erix is still inexcusable. She straightened herself to try and return to her cool-headed mind, but the female compassion within her couldn't help but feel pity towards the druid.

"I can't believe that even with her stupid and unforgivable actions, Grey would risk his own life by burying her. Idiot." Rune shook his head, his face was struggling between displaying his torn emotions and maintaining a stone mask. He pushed away from the rail and headed towards the stairs, not glancing back to Krysta when she called out his name and wished her good night. All he did was mention to her that she should come in soon considering the night's chilled air and her thin clothing.

Minutes after his departure, Krysta was still on deck, staring out at the moon's waving reflection. She was trying to place herself in Rune's position. If she was in the same situation, but having Avery in place of Eterna, what would she have done?

She truly did not want to give her answer, and it did not astonish her in the slightest. In the strange aftermath of Rune's confession, she felt angry with herself. Had she been given the choice... she would've been no different, she would've ran just the same path Rune had.

Glancing at the moon's reflection again, her mind couldn't help but think of Avery's blonde hair compared to the glow of the moon. She missed her dearly and, if for one moment she could kiss her lips once more, all the pain and waiting would've been worth it for just one second of it.

Closing her eyes as she pushed away from the railing, she deeply inhaled the cool night air before descending down the stairs and past the door where she promptly stepped on Ferrum. He winced in pain, growling loudly before resuming his slumber.

___________________________________  
C+C appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Diablo 2: Visions of You (Chapter 4)  
By Amethyst Haze (amethyst_haze@hotmail.com)

*********************************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Diablo II, its concepts, its designs or anything else related to it. Those are the property of Blizzard Entertainment, this story is simply a non-profit tribute and parody. This story is Rated R for moments of sexual content, offensive language and violence.

Amethyst Haze's comments: If this story sounds EXTREMELY familiar to you.... then you've read the original fanfic as the NC-17 version when it was under my old pen name. I will not be writing like that anymore. Also, you might want to have read through "Longing to be with you" first since Visions of You is the second in that series. :P

*********************************************************************************************************

Ferrum's eye shut quickly as he heard the door push open. His heart was racing and the adrenaline raged in time to the pulses. Running down the stairs and back into the room as silently as possible was difficult.... twould have been impossible had Spikey been there to eavesdrop on Krysta and Rune.

His jaw felt tense as he listened to Rune's heavy steps lead to his pallet. He struggled greatly, trying to stop his breaths from displaying the labour his lungs took on in his escape. His eyelids also had a hard time lying still... they so badly wanted to flutter open and glance at the druid.

I can't believe Rune went through all of that, he thought. A sudden grunt from Rune nearly startled him out of his sleeping act. More rustling... then silence.

Hesitantly, Ferrum opened one eye and turned it to he druid. He lay on his side and, luckily, facing away from the necromancer. A weight was lifted from Ferrum's mind. Another sound was heard and his eyes shut tightly before easing itself into the image of a sleeping man. The door pushed open again and lighter footsteps were heard until---PAIN, right on his left knee. He could feel the imprint of a heeled-boot.

Wincing in pain, he mustered up all the acting skills he possessed and opened his eyes. He squinted at the assassin, cursed incoherently then dropped back to the pillow to return to his fake slumber.

He heard Krysta's voice apologize before she settled herself on her own pallet.

Safe... Ferrum thought, feeling half-triumphant at getting away scot-free.

"Ferrum?"

"Yeah?" he croaked, swallowing a hard lump in his throat.

A faint trace of a grim smile was heard in the female assassin's voice. "If you ever eavesdrop on me again, I'll make sure you never have next of kin."

Heavy as a stone block from the Kurast temples, the horrid feeling of failure fell upon him. _How the hell did she know??_

***

Stone all around....

What's going on? His blonde hair swished madly, a few strands lashing at his cheeks as his blue eyes scanned the large stone temples that encircled him. An eerie chill whispered against his skin, dotting it with goosebumps. It was all unsettling.

His nerves were all on edge for his natural intuition had abandoned him in this helpless state. He drew in a shaky breath, feeling his palms dampen. The muscles of his legs twitched nervously, ready to bolt at moments notice.

Then he noticed it....

Blood was spilling from those temples, skimming down the intricate carvings like crimson streams. Each and every one of them calling out to him in an agonizing cry. The blood spoke the same words over and over:

...Save me...

***

What seemed like ages later, those glorious words that the entire crew longed to hear were finally uttered: "Land! Land!!!"

Bayard's rich singing voice was heard after Ferrum let out a glorious whoop. "Twas upon one starry eve that the amazon Celesta was given life."

The blonde necromancer smiled, recognizing the ditty. He merrily joined in, feeling high in spirits. "And twas upon a dark day she announced to never be anyone's wife."

The two of them were silenced with a squinty glare from the moody druid as he shielded his eyes from the burning sun. They stopped short in the word wife' before continuing in a hushed voice so Rune could not tell the difference between the rushing wind and their voices.

Rune could tell the difference, and it offended him that they believed his intelligence could not grasp the contrast. For the past few days, he felt as though everyone was walking on eggshells around him. _It was because of Krysta! It must to be!_ He sighed, remembering his drunken moment of weakness that he bared the scars his soul carried to her. Why had done something so foolish? Ferrum seemed to be especially different. He wasn't his usual arrogant and quirky self.

At least not in my presence.... Rune corrected himself before he scowled and turned on his heel to descend down the stairs. He might as well find Krysta and share the news of Kurast.

On the last step, Krysta showed up, closing the door to the main area behind her. There were heavy and dark bags beneath her eyes and she regarded the druid with undiluted annoyance.

"Krysta," he started. "Kurast is—"

"—in sight." She finished for him. "I know..." She sighed and followed him up the stairs, "I could hear Ferrum chanting it."

Light shone in Krysta's eyes, forcing her eyelids to drop half way. The sound of the waters and the winds flew to her ears but was unsuccessful in drowning out the very loud, very cheerful, and very vulgar, song that Ferrum, Reikarh, Andreas and Bayard were merrily singing as though already drunk.

"Perhaps she fears not pleasing a man!" Ferrum barked loudly, tossing Spikey playfully in the air. "Or fears being tossed aside?"

"And that man shall take up another woman, because we know whores allow em inside!" sang Bayard, gripping the wooden railing tightly, his eyes narrowly glued to the welcome sight of Kurast. "But if Celesta's virginity were sold, she'd earn a fortune, maybe more!"

"Being chaste will never earn you money, my dear, so t'would be best you be a glorified whore." Reikarh and Andreas sang in unison. "And earn some more-more-more!!!"

Rune sighed. He was grateful that land was only a few minutes away. He was tempted to reach his hand out and grab the image of the village... if only that action would bring the ship to it faster. The ship dipped slightly again, making his stomach churn uncomfortably.

He closed his eyes, imagining his boots on solid ground instead of the uneasy toss of the willful waters. A strange smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he imagined Bayard and his back-up singers to be tossed overboard by the restless waters.

A strange click-chunk' sound roused Rune out of his private musings. The source of the sound was Spikey, skittering across the wooden boards to stay close to the center. The thought of the metal golem falling overboard struck a humorous chord with the druid. _Poor bastard would sink right to the bottom. _A low chuckle escaped him as he turned his eyes back to the docks of their destination.

"First thing I do when I get to land is find some bloody food," Krysta muttered, wrinkling her nose in disdain as she rubbed her forehead. "If I'm forced to eat another piece of salted beef, I'm gonna lose my freakin mind."

Rune answered with a curt nod and a grimace before Ferrum sidestepped closer to them with a cheerful grin. "How was your sleep, Krys?"

The assassin shrugged non-chalantly, tugging on the ends of Rune's borrowed cloak to hide her harem costume under the soft pelts. "Was alright except for the fact that I could hear you, Bayard and Andreas talking the whole time." She gritted her teeth and slipped an icy stare towards him.

Defensively, Ferrum lifted his hands in the air and took a step back with a charming, and disarming, smile. "Whoa... sorry. Didn't know we were that loud." He paused thoughtfully and glanced back at the others as they continued their song. "It's amazing you can pick up the sounds of our voices over your snoring."

She bit the bait. "I do not snore," she clipped at him with her voice, her lips twisting into a thin frown.

Ferrum's smile widened. "I know. That was actually Rune." The druid in question didn't even turn to deny the accusation. He grunted and pushed himself off the railing as he walked towards the starboard side to be alone. When the druid was out of earshot, Krysta punched Ferrum's arm then grabbed at the cloak to stop it from slipping down her shoulders.

"What's with you?!" she hissed, her narrowed gaze rising to pierce into his blue eyes. "Leave the guy alone."

"If we treat him any different, do you honestly think he'll be happy with that?"

"Different?" Krysta repeated. "What the hell you talking about?"

Ferrum sighed. "You're treating him like a woman so fragile that—"

"—You dare suggest that women are all fragile?" she spat, her nostrils flaring.

He rolled his eyes. "Would you listen first before jumping at my throat, woman?" He exhaled sharply with an air of irritation. "Geez... Do you honestly believe treating Rune gently' doesn't make him uncomfortable?" He continued on, listing off every kind deed Krysta had done and every bit of courtesy she had treated the druid.

"He sees it as pity," Ferrum's nose crinkled. "Pity to a man is like ripping off our balls, dressing it up in pink silk and calling it Yolanda.'"

Krysta stared at him. "What?" She shuddered briefly. "I'd never touch that, let alone give it a name."

"My point is that it's emasculating!"

"Ah...." she frowned. "Why the hell didn't you just say so?" She paused a moment. "Are you sure this applies to ALL men?"

Ferrum shrugged, "Applies to me."

Krysta sighed, shaking her head. "You are not like all men, Ferrum."

The necromancer paused briefly before a grin split his face. "Why Krysta, that has to be the first compliment you've given me."

She sighed and glanced down at her outfit. "Well... this trip has a first for everything."

***

Ferrum pushed the errant strands away from his face as he stepped onto the rotted wood of cursed Kurast's foreign docks. Even the air here smelled just as he remembered it; tropically thick like the wild rain and warm like the spices that were peddled at the far corner of the village. He inhaled the thick air through his nostrils and exhaled with a warm and welcoming feeling stirring in the pit of his stomach.

Home, he thought to himself, a small smile playing upon his lips.

His eyes darted around, surveying the sight before him; the docks were practically bare. He glanced back at the rowboat that all of them took from the main ship to bring to dock in Kurast and was met by a glare from the druid, filled with annoyance because he did all the rowing.

Ferrum tossed a grin to him and shrugged apologetically.

That did nothing for Rune. He looked down at the metal golem—its weight being the reason for his physical wariness—and the obvious desire to toss that scrap heap into the dark waters slapped his face. Spikey skittered quickly off the boat and towards its master, foiling the druid's plan.

"Ferrruuuuum!" a female voice cried over the quickly set light steps upon the rotting wooden boards.

His grin seemingly tugged by his ears, Ferrum whirled around and felt the air leave his chest. "Alys," he murmured, half-walking half-running towards her, mirroring her open-arms action.

Bayard, Krysta and Reikarh looked at the two running at each other curiously while Andreas stopped mid-stride from getting off the rowboat. They stared at the young woman, who looked almost twenty summers of age.

The slender and delicate looking woman's feet were bare as they appeared and reappeared behind the old and ragged looking scarlet sarong between running steps upon the docks. Dressed in a skimpy beige blouse much like the ones of Lut Gholein and the scarlet sarong, she appeared to obviously be one of mixed cultures.

This waif had skin that was tropically dark, but lighter than those around her, and her hair a shade of light brown that was deemed unusual in all of Kurast. It was obvious she turned heads wherever she went, and her skimpy attire, which provided no barrier against the imaginations of men added to it.

Automatically, all the men in the rowboat turned their gazes quickly to her bust and found themselves unimpressed. Her breasts were not voluptuously large or curvy much to the standards of a man's preference... but still, they were breasts.

Krysta glanced at them and made a face. "Men... like em' big, like em' small, like em' all..." She looked over at Andreas, who's eyes were on breasts, but not of Alys; he was staring at hers, which had came into plain sight with the slipping of Rune's cloak. "Hey!" she muttered, her nose crinkling in disgust as she scoldingly cracked the side of the man's head. Reikarh and Rune immediately turned their eyes from Alys lest they wish to suffer a bit of the assassin's wrath in turn. Bayard however kept on staring.

Andreas grinned sheepishly then stepped onto the docks.

Ferrum was oblivious to that little event. His mind was centered on one person only: the woman before him, only two feet away. She leaped at him, a brilliant smile on her face as her arms wrapped around him and Ferrum felt the familiar and warm feeling of her soft body pressing against his.

Just the feel of her skin and scent of her hair made all the masculinity in him burn to life with a groan. His lips brushed reverently against the woman's forehead before he crushed her to him in a more passionate kiss placed on her lips. He felt Alys' smile upon his own as his hand snaked around her waist and into the perfection of her lower back that seemed to be made for his hand to rest and press her more into his body.

Alys could feel the energy draining from her body as she softly let a moan into his mouth. Upon the sudden sound, Ferrum's tongue slipped into her mouth to greet hers. Her following sigh never left her throat as her love's hand found it's way to the swell of her right breast where her nipple had already tightened into a firm knot. A moan left her as she broke the kiss momentarily for a quick breath break before resuming.

A low guttural sound reverberated from the necromancer as he pulled Alys body up and against him tighter, to feel every hard inch of his body and relish the contrast of each others.'

Krysta shifted uncomfortably on her other foot and glanced at the rest of the crew already on the docks. That was a mistake. Rune was staring at the ground, his face reddened and his mouth tightly clenched into a thin line. Reikarh was grinning like a madman, Andreas was staring longingly at the scene before him and from behind her, Bayard... well, Bayard was staring at someone's ass, but it wasn't Alys'.... 

The assassin frowned and smacked the musically-inclined man back to his senses. "Dumbass."

The sound of being struck snapped Ferrum back to his senses as he painfully broke away from Alys, keeping her body in front of his to hide the bulge in his breeches. "Uh.... this is Alys." He cleared his throat nervously and forced a smile as he pointed to everyone. "That's Rune, Bayard, Reikarh, Andreas and... Krysta."

Alys smiled sweetly and bowed her head politely. "How do you do..." Her eyes darted assessingly over to Krysta and the harem outfit that was barely hidden under the animal-pelted cloak. Questioningly and accusingly, she glanced over at Ferrum.

He shook his head, "It's not what you think."

"...All right..." she replied, unsure with the confidence in her voice. Teasingly, she pressed her body back against him, feeling warmed when her body came in contact with Ferrum's erection still trapped in the hindering pants.

He closed his eyes, rested his chin against the top of her head and hugged her tightly.

"Do you enjoy torturing me this way, my sweet minx?" he whispered in a low voice, tempted to growl just to feel her body shiver against his.

She nodded rapidly, a smile returning as his arms raised to wrap around her delicate shoulders. His nose pressed into her head, inhaling the soft and feminine fragrance of her hair before he opened his eyes and turned to everyone else.

"Uh... we gotta go do something," he said tactlessly as Alys stepped back to press against him once more. His words were clipped off immediately.

Andreas rolled his eyes. "'Do each other you' mean...ow." He sucked in his breath and rubbed his sore ribs where Krysta elbowed him not-too-gently.

Ferrum nodded with a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes. "Yeah well, so, you guys just go around, explore this village a bit. I'll find you all later, okay?"

Everyone agreed and then Bayard stepped forward with an announcement. "I'm afraid I will be leaving you all soon," he paused and glanced around, not the least bit surprised to see the relief light up Rune's face. "I will be taking the next boat out of here, so... thank you all for allowing me passage with you. It has been a great honour to meet you all and entertain you these past few nights. Perhaps one day we shall cross paths again, but until then, I wish all of you well." 

By the time Bayard had finished his little speech, Alys and Ferrum were already gone. They had taken off sometime during the little heartfelt goodbye.

Krysta sighed and glanced down, "Shit..." she slid Rune a hopeful glance. "I think they expect all of us to baby-sit HIM."

By him, they meant Spikey, who was contentedly leaning from the docks to stare into the deep dark waters. Rune once again had to fight off the urge to kick it in.

***

"I've never had a recurring dream before," Alys softly commented, setting the small clay jug of water down on the table.

In the small rickety shack-like house, Ferrum nodded and continued on as his love turned to fetch the dinner she had prepared for the two of them. "It's always the same. But, the blood seems to increase with every repetition." He sighed and slumped back on his wobbly chair as he watched her gracefully move around the small room.

Holding two plates of steaming food, she turned around and graciously handed him one with an smile. "I hope you like it."

"Oh, I'm sure I will," he accepted the dinner and, without skipping a beat, dug in. 

Alys sat down across from him at the table and giggled as he ravenously consumed his food. At this moment, it seemed that eating came before breathing. "Do you do everything that fast?"

Ferrum held his hand out to signal a wait as he chewed and swallowed the portion in his mouth. He smiled and winked as he lowered his hand. "I can do things slowly, my love," he said silkily, his voice sending shivers up Alys spine.

She smiled sheepishly. "You'll have to show me..."

He paused, glanced down at his food and then at Alys, trying to figure out what to do with this dilemma."

Alys laughed. "It's okay, you can eat first, Ferrum."

"Thanks."

***

"No no no... I need a stronger one," Krysta insisted, shaking her head and clucking her tongue. She pushed the open bottle away from her and narrowed her gaze at the old and spindly looking man. "This couldn't even kill a swarm of gnats."

The old chemist twisted his already-curling beard and glared at the hostile assassin. "I beg to differ, young lady," he replied hotly, his accent making his voice sound uneven as well as angrier. "But my work is the best we have to offer." He snatched the bottle off the table and added, "Many great warriors have come to me begging for my creations as well as my sage advice!"

Krysta took a deep breath. _Well, I'm not here for your advice now, am I?_ she thought, tempted to speak her mind. "Are you sure you don't have a stronger poison?"

Alkor frowned before his upper lip raised like a wolf does when snarling. "We might," he clipped his words and threw a scathing look.

Unimpressed and not the least bit intimidated, she returned the glare instantly.

Turning with the slow and jarring motions of a man his age, he headed to the back door and muttered to himself. "Now where could that stupid girl be?" His voice raised to a loud and irritating bellow. "Damn girl! Get yourself here now! You are needed! Alys!!!!"

Krysta froze with a sardonic smile. _Shit... Ferrum's gonna be pissed for me interrupting his fun time._

***

His tongue slipped into her mouth and she sighed longingly as hers darted to greet it. Her blood quickened at the feel of his body crushing hers into the soft pallet and her scarlet skirt already unknotted beneath her. The feel was so sinfully enjoyable, she could not help but try to return his actions or return the pleasure by letting her hands explore his hard body though his clothes.

He groaned, the bulge of his pants pressing more insistently at the junction of her legs. The warmth of her legs at his sides produced a comforting feel. It made him feel as though that he belonged there.

Breaking the kiss, a funny smile came to Ferrum that when Alys questioned him, he bit back a laugh.

"What?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

He shook his head, his lips brushing her left temple. "I wanted to say something romantic... but it wouldn't be honest."

Strangely vulnerable by that statement, Alys was feeling regretful as she asked him to explain. Her heart feared the worst that the words "I don't love you anymore" would be spoken.

"I was going to say, You taste sweet.' But that's not true."

She stared at him blankly.

"You taste like chicken," he said simply.

She laughed and swatted him playfully. "Oh really, genius? You think it might have something to do with the dinner?"

He nodded and held her close as he lowered his mouth to hers. "If it makes you feel better... sugary sweet chicken...""

Smiling in a "you're hopeless" way, she placed her arms loosely around his torso. "You're weird."

"Love me anyway?"

She grinned idiotically and daringly lowered one hand to squeeze a muscular buttock. He groaned huskily and ground his pelvis against hers more desperately. "In all ways, Ferrum."

The hazy look in her eyes nigh drove the necromancer wild. He pressed his mouth roughly against hers, drinking in the kiss as one hand explored the luxuriously soft skin right beneath her blouse. She gasped into his mouth at the contact and he only deepened their kiss.

"ALYS!!!!!!!!" an irritated, harsh and nasal voice yelled, the words seeping in like a well aimed arrow to poison their moment.

Ferrum groaned disappointingly, resting his head against Alys' breasts with an irritated expression. He could recognize Alkor's voice anywhere. "Shit..."

Alys' eyes widened as she pushed Ferrum off of her and retied her skirt with ease and set herself to smoothing out her blouse and her mussed hair.

Ferrum watched her and frowned. "You wouldn't mind if one of these days I tied and gagged your uncle, would you?" She didn't answer him. In the next second, she was out the door with her face seeming to be devoid of expression. His Alys changed into an emotionless doll by a frail old man's voice.

___________________________________  
C+C appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Diablo 2: Visions of You (Chapter 5)  
By Amethyst Haze (amethyst_haze@hotmail.com)

*********************************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Diablo II, its concepts, its designs or anything else related to it. Those are the property of Blizzard Entertainment, this story is simply a non-profit tribute and parody. This story is Rated R for moments of sexual content, offensive language and violence.

Amethyst Haze's comments: If this story sounds EXTREMELY familiar to you.... then you've read the original fanfic as the NC-17 version when it was under my old pen name. I will not be writing like that anymore. Also, you might want to have read through "Longing to be with you" first since Visions of You is the second in that series. :P

*********************************************************************************************************

Discarded bits of food, dirt and water vegetation lay strewn on the stone ground and beneath Rune's heavy leather boots as he plodded around the market square. Upon straw-woven mats sat merchants with their merchandise that proved to be tempting to all but the druid. He turned his eyes away from the bolts of cloths, bunches of fruit and bundles of other items being waved about to catch a buyer. The chatter of the market place and the sharply warm smell of the spices permeated into his brain, disturbing the silence he longed for and was so used to in his years of peace as a druid.

From the corner of his eye, one merchant managed to catch his eye by waving a small slab of stone. _A rune!_ He thought, stalking over without missing a beat to inspect the item. However, a moment away from his destination, a woman blocked his path, her bare back facing him as she picked the stone from the merchant's hand with an exchange of currency before leaving.

Rune cursed at himself for not being quick enough. He watched the tanned and toned woman glance back with an odd regard before smiling mockingly as she raised the rune in her hand and turned away.

The druid sighed, feeling the sounds of chatter of the marketplace overwhelm his senses again. A feeling shot through as contrasting as the white bolt of silk that lay nestled in a bundle of rough wool on the cloth merchant's mat. He whirled around, staring far into the densely-grown jungle just several meters away. His finely tuned sense recognized that foreboding chill as it ripped up his spine. Danger.... he knew it.

On edge and on alert, two of his fingers tapped the hilt of his long sword to leave a feeling of assurance that he was prepared for whatever nightmare lurked in the thick jungle.

***

His eyes half-lidded and narrowed, Ferrum sighed. The pressure in his abdomen had steadily grown since he laid his eyes upon Alys as she ran down the docks. Right now, she was supposed to be in his arms; they were supposed to be spending time together and, more importantly, time alone. And despite his hopes and the long months of waiting to see her beautiful face again, there he was: in her house, on her pallet, feeling amorous... and horribly ALONE. He could all but imagine a giant rock crushing his hopes, but not the passion he still longed to let Alys feel.

Ferrum's mouth thinned to a grimace as he studied the dusty ceiling and all its glorious cracks. A thought dawned on him that made him smile sardonically. His number one fear, concerning sex, was that his woman, if on her back, would one day be counting the cracks on the ceiling. Never had he imagined himself to be the one counting.... even though really the situation was not the same as his fear.

Rocking on to his knees, he stood up, picking up his bone wand and tucking it into the waist of his pants before he straightened out his clothes and his tousled hair. Feeling satisfied (though not when it concerns the demands of his lower ego') he exited her house and began the ten-step trip towards Alkor's shop.

On the first step, he immediately spied Spikey outside the shop, listening in intently. He shook his head at the metal golem's antics. Like all of his non-undead creations, Spikey acted as though it were human. It was a distinct trait, delightful and annoying at times.

Glancing at the sign above the entrance of Alkor's house, he read the foreign script with a frown. "Potions and poisons." Not exactly the best replacement of a welcome mat, but served it's purpose. A chill ran through Ferrum as he remembered the rumour that had spread quickly of Alkor selling poisons that could slowly kill any mortal. Of course... no one could prove it. And Alkor felt no guilt in selling poisons, he constantly insisted the blame be set to whoever uses the poison with malicious intent.

Ferrum thought that was a pathetic excuse and it's only purpose was to dodge the blame... which he did rather well considering he had not yet been the victim of justice, a.k.a. vengeance.

The first sound that greeted Ferrum's ears, besides the nervous skitter of Spikey's feet, was Alys' soft and timid voice in the middle of an apology.

"—slipped. I didn't do it intentionally. I'm sorry..."

In the shop, Alys clasped her hands in front of her and stared at them, her head lowered in obedience. On the floor lay a broken red-clay figurine of an intricate and primitive design. Alkor, stood next to her, yelling with his hands placed authoritatively on the frail hips hidden beneath the rough looking attire he wore. He stared down at his niece with a glare enough to terrify even the now-broken mythological creature that lay shattered on the floor.

"Idiot girl," he hissed venomously, his scratchy and aged voice irritating both Ferrum and Krysta considering both their hands curled into tight fists. "Can't you do anything right?" Alys' mouth opened to protest, but Alkor gave no pause for an answer. "Probably not. Just as useless as your mother." He turned away, a look of disgust set into his wrinkly features as his voice grew more nasal. "Except maybe not since your mother was only useful serving on the flat of her back."

A sick feeling grew inside of Ferrum. He was torn between two feelings, the desire to hold Alys and not allow Alkor's poisonous words to seep into her or to tear off Alkor's head and give it to Spikey as a toy. His blue eyes turned to Alys as he opened his mouth to speak.

Alys' face paled as she quickly darted around the broken statue on the floor and ran out the door, pushing Ferrum aside and ignoring his attempt to embrace her. Ferrum's voice only worked as an awkward squeak as he watched Alys break into a mad dash for the docks without even a glance back.

Rooted to the spot, Ferrum stared at the house her figure disappeared behind.

Alkor kept muttering to himself. "Not good for anything," his voiced was filled with putrid venom as he babbled on. "Except for seducing foreigners by being on the flat of their backs." He tinkered with a few glass vials. "Hmph... she went always after the fair-haired ones... The whore's tainted blood flowed straight to her daughter..."

A growl emerged from Krysta. "I won't be buying anything today," she gritted her teeth as she whirled around and stalked out of the store, throwing Ferrum a sympathetic look. Immediately, Spikey followed after the assassin, glancing back at its creator before running to catch up with Krysta.

A disgusted feeling pitted itself in her stomach and knotted uncomfortably around it. Krysta wouldn't allow herself to stand there any longer or give Alkor any of her business just for his angry words to Alys. Even though the assassin knew very little about the lady, she couldn't care whether the potion dealer's words rang true or not. The point was the humiliation Alys must be suffering from due to his words.

She shook her head, her steps being echoed by the metal jangle of Spikey's movements. Behind her, she heard another rhythmic pattern, once much quicker, heavier and less metallic than that of the golem. She smiled to herself as she felt the slight breeze of Ferrum rushing by her and in the direction that his lady fled.

"Alys!" he called out, disappearing behind the same building towards the docks.

***

Rune tensed as the feeling crept up at him like a vengeful phantom brushing the back of his neck to get a rise from the small hairs. Eyes on him, dozens, all filled with evil intent.... he could feel it. His eyes darted around to every innocent and unsuspecting villager milling around the market square.

That was a lot of people to protect. He questioned his intuition again, unsure of if it was just solid ground that set him on edge.

The thought was brushed aside once an agonized scream pierced through the ambiance of the crowd. The cries grew louder as the chaos spread and the people ran away from the scene.

Pouring in through the dense jungle was a large mob of evil in a small package. The demons, only a foot high, swarmed angrily into the tropical village with a chattering sound of a high-pitched old man's voice behind rattling rotten teeth.

Rune moved into action, unsheathing his long sword and weaving his way through the opposing current of frantic people.

Below! His sharp senses cried as he thrust his sword tip to the spot his mind marked. On the end of his sword, a little demon clothed in pthalo green rags gurgled as it's chubby little hands let go of the reed blowdart to clutch it's skewered throat.

Swiftly, Rune kicked the creature aside and continued on, battling what he could and chanting summons between steady breaths. His eyes darted over to the jungle, expecting at any second for his animal allies to appear.... still nothing.

He growled and slashed at the chattering demon as one of its needles embedded itself in his shin. The cackling chatter was right next to his ear and he felt the weight upon his shoulders. Little hands with dull nails scratched at his shoulders and he whirled around, arms waving to throw the demon off his back.

A sharp cry was emitted from the demon as it was smacked off the druid's back, not by the druid though.

Rune whirled around to come face-to-face with a dark-skinned woman, smirking at him as she gripped her spear tightly, nodding towards the remainder of the mob being taken down by various warriors, armed with weapons and elemental magicks.

Hazel eyes studied him as his green ones reflected her actions. Rune recognized this woman as the same physically fit woman who bought the rune before he could. He glanced over at the male warriors that were dispatching the little monsters and, among the tanned fighters, he could see the form of Krysta, katars to her hands and joining in the battle with a gleeful smile of every swipe. At her foot was Spikey, energetically putting one frantic demon in a tight headlock while punching it.

The druid shook his head, beheading another demon as it scurried near his sword's reach. A howl echoed behind him followed by a high pitched shriek. The sound brought a smile to the druid's lips as he turned, watching one of his summoned beasts pounce and play aggressively with its food.

Snarling canine teeth sunk into the firm flesh of the miniature evil demons as it spurted blood from it's mouth that lightly sprayed the thick coat of the grey and white wolf. The female wolf's eyes gleamed mischievously as it clamped tightly to the demon with it's powerful fangs. Then, like an excitable dog, she shook her head vigorously, tearing deeper and deeper into the guts of the creature.

Blood splattered side to side every time the wolf clamped down upon demon after demon until all demons were dispatched by the summoned animal, the mini golem and the fighting humans.

The straw that was scattered on the ground of the market place had absorbed most of the blood from the battle.

The hazel-eyed tanned-skinned beauty pressed her foot down on one corpse and quickly removed the spear she had impaled the demon with. Tossing her hair over the shoulder and looking up at Rune, she smirked. "Not bad for a druid."

He narrowed his eyes and frowned. "Not bad for a woman." From the corner of his eye, he could see Krysta bristle and shoot him a nasty glare.

The woman returned his pointed gaze and smiled again as she brushed bits of dirt from her skimpy attire. "You are Rune, are you not?" Her voice had the strength of a person who had no doubt of her authority. The sound of it was such an inviting challenge to Rune.

"And what if I am.?"

She turned away from him, looking to the warriors of the Kurast village who were cleaning up the results of the skirmish. "If you are, you'd answer yes I am' instead of returning with questions." She looked over her shoulder at him and straightened her posture. "I am Asheara, leader of the Iron Wolves."

And here I was thinking a cross between a jungle amazon and a harem dancer... he nodded, biting his tongue to avoid his face twisting into an amused expression. 

***

Alys stared into the shadowy waters with her thoughts just as cloudy and dark. She glanced up at the sky, thick with clouds, and sighed. She was sitting on the edge of the docks, her bare feet dangling with casual kicking, trying to skim the water a meter away, leaning back on her arms propped and locked to let her upper body to slacken.

She stared out into the endless stretch of water that met with the horizon and inhaled deeply. Beneath her hands, she could feel the rotting wood shake in a simple rhythm. She didn't even need to look up to know that Ferrum was right behind her, staring down at her.

Silently, he sat down on the right of her, one leg dangling over the edge and touching hers, the other with the knee turned out to bring his foot closer to the other's thigh. His hands rested on the close foot as he studied Alys' face.

She looked trouble. A strange shadow was on her face along with a crease along her usually smooth and flawless forehead. One softly arched eyebrow was curved in worry and her eyes were flushed with the fading sign of tears. Without even realizing it, Ferrum's hand darted out and smoothed the eyebrow down, breaking her expression and her silence.

Her brown eyes met with his ; Hers filled with worry, his with concern. "Ferrum.... what if he's right?"

"He's not," he rebuffed immediately, facing forwards and looking at her sideways. "Don't believe a word that comes out of Alkor's mouth." His lips twisted angrily. "He's just some lonely, irritable, sad old man." He shifted, letting both legs dangle off the docks as he inched closer to her to place an arm around her shoulders and pull her closer.

Alys shook her head, pushing him away slightly. "You know it's true though. My mother did sleep with every single traveler that came to this village... she didn't even want me. I don't even know who my father is! All I know is that my mother is a whore and wanted to kill me."

Ferrum sighed, remembering the moment she told him the truth of her parents and her many brushes with death at the hands of her mother. He pulled her closer again. "Alys... It's not our lineage that decides who we are... or how we're given life. We were given life along with the choice of what to do with it. Maybe your mother was not in her right mind—"

"--She wasn't," she cut in darkly.

His lips brushed her forehead quickly. "But it doesn't mean you'll be that way as well. You have a choice and no one will ever take that from you. I swear it." 

"Ferrum...."

The corner of Alys' mouth pulled into a quick smile as she felt him plant a kiss on her head. He lingered longer than usual, inhaling deeply enough for her to hear. "God, you smell good..." he murmured.

Alys leaned her head against his chest once he gathered her body into his arms and pulled her to sit on his lap. Beneath her fingers, she could feel the rough leather, nicked and scratched from so much violence. "When she found out she was pregnant, she tried to..." her voice bitterly trailed off as she lowered her head, staring at the tightly woven pattern the threads of Ferrum's shirt made.

Ferrum remained quiet, stroking her hair and watching the silken strands glide between his fingers as he let her open up to him. 

"Hralti led the villagers in stopping her, tying her down and keeping her alive until I was born," She turned her face into his chest, her voice was now muffled by the cloth. "She wanted to drown me once I was born. When she got the chance, she took me outside of the village and was killed by monsters before she could drown me. Khauin, the leader of the iron wolves at that time—Asheara's father actually—was nearby with several other Iron Wolves and they heard her screaming. They saved me, but it was too late for her. Said it was best that she died." She lowered her head, closing her eyes. "I don't even know her name."

Ferrum slowly gathered Alys in his arms once he took note of her gently shaking shoulders. He held her tightly against the safe and strong wall of his chest, tucking his chin down to rest upon her soft head.

Feeling the familiar sense of warmth and security in the coccoon of his arms, Alys closed her eyes, her ears straining to hear the strong heartbeat she remembered from the countless nights she had fallen asleep against him so many long moons ago. Mixed with the spices of the market place, she could make out the scent of him from his clothes; very masculine, very potent and very intoxicating.

She sighed, her body relaxing against him as she felt his hand rub her shoulder lovingly and his voice whisper, "Alys... I love you."

Eyes still closed, she smiled and returned the words, when she felt Ferrum move and brush his lips against her forehead, his breath tenderly warming the smooth skin and the soft hairline. She sighed, feeling the descending tropical sun's heat play over her skin.

When she opened her eyes, she had no idea how much time had passed. Ferrum, unsuprisingly, was still there, his arms wrapped around her protectively and his head close to hers, his cheek pressed against her soft hair.

Rubbing her eyes, Alys looked over at the watery horizon where traces of the sun's fiery glow remained. In the dying the light, the waves of the dark waters rippled, it's soothing sounds reaching the lady's ears. She smiled, gazing upon the lazy sparkle of the water and the glinting from whatever light was present.

She looked up at Ferrum to find his eyes watching her with a glimmer of amusement in his blue irises. Seeing this, she frowned, "What?"

A light trace of a masculine blush swept over his face. "Uh, nothing."

Alys moved from his arms and scowled, "No way, you're not playing the nothing game with me." She tilted her head to the side, a lock of her hair falling across her face in such a mannder that Ferum found incredibly endearing. "Tell."

Ferrum smiled, reaching out to caress her face. "You always take a nap when I'm with you." It was Alys's turn to blush and the necromancer laughed at himself. "Don't be embarassed... I don't mind."

She fell into his embrace, turning her head, her cheek rubbing against the rough cloth. "Oh god, you probably you put me to sleep..." She sighed, burying her face against him and muffling her groan.

He chuckled, pulling her back and lightly kissing her forehead. "I don't think that, love," he glanced over at the horizon and smiled warmly. "It means you feel secure enough with me to relax like that. I don't mind it one bit."

When Alys expressed her skepticism, it was quickly squashed. "Would it make you feel better if I said I can get away with groping you in your sleep?"

"Ferrum!" she scowled, hitting his arm, her lips pulled tightly into a frown.

Seizing her hand, he grinned and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. "Okay, that's not it, really, because I get away with that when you're awake, so it's really pointless to do that when you're asleep... which means... I do things to you that's more intimate than that..." He felt her struggle in his arms and his smile broadened, taking the hint to cease his teasing. "Alright, alright, I'm kidding."

The traces of her frown still upon her lovely face forced Ferrum to sigh, the thoughts in his mind swirling to recall sweet words that Bayard had sang in the ship. His eyebrows furrowed as Alys stared, a small smile curving her lips to wonder what he was plotting now. "Ferrum?"

"On the sea... we had a minstrel with us."

"Oh?"

He nodded, looking at her with an intensity that made her shiver. "Something he said.... it made me think about you. I don't think I can say it right." He took a deep breath, clearing his throat as his face reddened just a hint. "Love me down, because this life... and... uh... something, is a dream." He swallowed nervously once one of Alys' eyebrow arched, regarding him with mixed amusement. "I don't want to leave now, so I believe in hope. But messing with fate can't be like how it... uhh..."

Alys smiled, "Ferrum, stop, it's alright."

He sighed, shaking his head. "No... I memorized it." He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath with his shoulders shrugging. His eyes opened and he resumed the lyrical words, "I... have hope, I need forever and I... I, uh..." he paused, looking very confused. "I want you?"

She chuckled at his befuddled expression, finding it rather cute and unlike him. She quickly kissed the corner of his mouth. "I already knew that, Ferrum."

He shook his head again, kissing her full on the lips before she could back away in time. When his lips left hers, a light seemed to jump into his eyes. His hands quickly went to the pouch attached to his belt and he fumbled with the tied cord. "I'm pretty sure I wrote it down." Sadly, he came up empty handed.

"Shit..." he frowned, shaking his head. "So much for being romantic." He looked down upon the young lady, his eyes twinkling faintly as he cupped her chin, tilted her face towards him and slanted his mouth over hers, kissing her deeply. The initial embarassment of his verbal slip-up had subsided and was replaced, at alarming speed, by a primitive hunger

He murmured her name against her lips, tipping her face away and leaning in to nip at the soft and smooth flesh of her neck. With his lips against the soft column, his tongue slipped out, lingering over her skin as he deeply inhaled her scent.

A groan remain trapped in his throat as Alys shifted against him, her bottom grinding against his groin in an erotic way. His mind was quickly flooded with images of what he would do to her when he stripped of her clothes and modesty. The mere idea of it quickened his blood and he could hear his pulse roaring deafeningly in his ears. His breath left his body in a warm puff of air as his hand slowly slipped under her skirt, trailing up over her kne. 

She shivered, the small hairs on her neck standing up as she tilted her chin up, a meek smile set upon her lips. Her skin tingled wherever he touched her and a delicious warmth enclosed upon her lithe body. She could feel his hand gently blazing a trale up her leg... higher and higher as it set off sparks in her body that sizzled furiously.

When Alys moaned out softly against Ferrum's hand as he pressed his hand urgently to her most intimate place, his other hand reached around her to gently squeeze her left brest. She felt so soft, softer than he remembered her to be. His arousal, uncomfortably trapped in his pants, was screaming for her body, screaming to sink into her until it was satisified. Ferrum, however, decided to turn mute to the demands of his hormones... at least for the time being.

Alys closed her eyes, tilting her head back against Ferrum's shoulder as the stimulation received rippled through her. She could feel her skin flushing and her face heating up to fever pitch. Her fevered mind automatically pushed away all thoughts unrelated to the intimate moment, freely letting it scatter to the rippling waters below the dock.

She grinded against his body, wanting to experience these carnal delights more and expressing it softly in little desperate whimpers. The sight, sound, feel.... everything was alluring and all of Ferrum's senses were revelled by Alys reaction. Breathing hard,he smiled to himself, his hand upon her breast feeling the hardened peak through the cloth. He took a deep breath, desperately trying to keep his urges in check.

Her breath caught in her throat. She felt on fire and could feel his breath against his neck as he pressed quick evaporating kisses to it. She opened her eyes, looking deeply into Ferrum's, pleading with her irises for him to possess her, ravage her, love her, do whatever he wished of her.... consequence be damned.

"Ferrum... ahh..." she moaned, her face struggling between speaking and the pleasure washing over her. "I want you so badly..."

He groaned as his restraint snapped and his desires won him over.... or so he thought. Behind him, he heard a faint shuffling sound and the skitter of pebbles. In that instant, Alys jumped off his lap so quickly, she nearly fell into the water. Ferrum's hand shot out, catching her in time and succeeded in pulling her back onto the docks.

Straightening up, Ferrum slidled behind Alys to hide his aroused state. The young lady frowned but froze as she felt the stiff member poking into her back. A small, 'eep' slipped from her lips as she stared straight ahead at one of the villagers.

A young man, dark skinned from all his hard outdoor labour, grinned sheepishly as he muttered his apologies. "Didn't mean to interrupt your.... fun." He looked at Alys, nodding approvingly with a suggestive wink.

Ferrum's gaze narrowed upon the man. "Leave us," he said in a dark voice, ready to smash the man to bits.

The man shrugged, turned on his heel and sautered away, looking over his shoulder at the couple and their disheveled state. "Like mother like daughter."

Alys paled, a sick feeling settling in her stomach in response to the verbal sting.

Though he was furious, Ferrum made a mental note to find the man and pummel him later. He looked down at Alys and placed his hands gently on her shoulders, "Don't listen to--"

She shrugged his hands away and ran down the dock, disappearing around the buildings once more, not looking back once as she fled.

Her feet rapidly beated upon the ground, scraping lightly on the small stones and bits of dirt. She didn't care for it; living her whole life in Kurast, this was an everyday thing.

As she ran towards the jungle, she balled her hands into fists, pushing herself harder from hearing the echoing words about the sins of her mother. Her eyes blurred as she recalled how unfair she was treated her whole life because of the woman she had never known. Outcasted by the villagers her whole life and having to deal with the whispering behind her back as it slowly evolved into direct insults.

Her eyes blurred as she ran through the trees, down a worn path. Along with the sounds of the jungle and the furious pace of her feet, she could hear another sound rapidly approaching. She glanced back, a shocked expression hitting her. "Ferrum!!!" She gasped, forcing herself to run faster. "What're you doing?!!"

His arms swung as he chased her through the jungle, breathing hard and feeling a light burn in his legs. "Following you!" he called back, a serious look to him. "Thought it was obvious!"

"WHY?!"

"Because you're running away! Stop doing that!"

Alys panicked, still moving as quickly as she could. "No! Stop following me!"

He grinned, his strides lengthening and quickening as he found himself enjoying the work out of getting to her. "Stop running then!"

She turned sharply, jumping into the thick brush and taking off in another direction, hoping that he wouldn't follow her.

Ferrum cursed and followed her actions, tearing off in the direction she fled, his breath burning his lungs and his determination fueling his body.

Alys, curled up as a ball nearby a gathering of shrubs, watched silently, holding her breath and feeling her pulse rage with victory as the flash of Ferrum's body darted by with her presence unknown to him. She smiled to herself, waiting several minutes before she felt safe enough to come out of hiding and wander around. The instant she revealed her position, a hand reached out and grab her wrist roughly.

She cried out against the force and one thought that crossed her mind, Drat.

***

Rune stared blankly at Asheara, his hands shaking and his ears burning from her words. He could hardly believe what was going on. He didn't want to believe! "No," he shook his head, his eyes narrowing at the female warrior. "You must be mistaken."

Krysta blinked, glancing back and forth between the leader of the Iron Wolves and the druid, both of them rooted to the spot inside the simplistic building the Iron wolves referred to as their 'base.' The assassin didn't understand the druid's sudden change in attitude. One moment ago they were calmly discussing the attack and their target, the next he was on edge to the degree of being paranoid. Beside her and below, Spikey, the ever pet-like golem, scurried about, jingling as he examined every corner of the base.

Asheara folded her arms, regarding the druid with a weary expression. "I'm never mistaken."

Whoosh! His breath left his body along with any hope of hearing wrong. Although the words exchanged presented the task of saving the village, it also presented the reality that his nightmare really was lurking in the jungle.

___________________________________  
C+C appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Diablo 2: Visions of You (Chapter 6)  
By Amethyst Haze (amethyst_haze@hotmail.com)

*********************************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Diablo II, its concepts, its designs or anything else related to it. Those are the property of Blizzard Entertainment, this story is simply a non-profit tribute and parody. This story is Rated R for moments of sexual content, offensive language and violence.

Amethyst Haze's comments: If this story sounds EXTREMELY familiar to you.... then you've read the original fanfic as the NC-17 version when it was under my old pen name. I will not be writing like that anymore. Also, you might want to have read through "Longing to be with you" first since Visions of You is the second in that series. :P

*********************************************************************************************************

Voices whispered.... a conspiracy building in the dense and dark vegetation of the tropical forest that was alive with myth, magicks and darkness. 

"It is just as I said.... She is the same as her mother." 

A deep voice boomed of majestic authority with a tinge of righteousness. "I have heard the same. Perhaps you are right. The tribute needs to be grander. Have everything ready before the blood moon departs." 

The old man nodded his head, rubbing his hands together gleefully. "Of course. Thank you, Ormus... you are doing the village a great deed." 

*** 

Krysta shook her head. She couldn't understand what was going on. She always figured Rune to be moody, but she considered his stone silence weird for even him. 

As she glanced back, an irritated flash poked her mind. Spikey was still faithfully following her. The faint torchlights that lined the wooden walks glinted off of its metallic surface in an offbeat rhythm compared to the sound of their steps on the wood. 

"Why are you still following me?" she muttered, not really expecting an answer and saying it more to herself than to the metal golem. 

She turned her eyes forward, looking back towards the rickety building that she was previously inside and engaged in a serious conversation that made her question Rune's emotional stability even more. 

(Thirty minutes ago) 

"By the ancient Skatsimi, they are known as the Children of the light," Asheara explained, her eyes half-lidded with mystery and strength. Her back was ramrod straight as she leaned back upon the wooden chair until her shoulder blades contacted against the rough wood. "As you know, they dominate the jungles." 

Rune nodded slowly, rubbing his mouth and glancing at the two mercenary mages posted defensively beside the female Iron Wolves leader. They regarded him with a cautious and assessing gaze. "I already know most of this, my lady--" 

"--Asheara," she immediately corrected him with a wry smile and her nostrils flaring so briefly that Rune could've easily dismissed it. 

"Asheara, my apologies," he gave a curt nod before returning to his previous sentence. "I'm more concerned about what's being done about Mephisto and Diablo." 

Her exotically slanted eyes narrowed as her lips tightened into a firm line. "That is the responsibility of the Iron wolves. The only help I ask of you is for easy tasks." 

"Easy?" Rune echoed, irritation laced in his deep voice as his nostrils flared in mirror imitation of Asheara's. The small indoor torches flickered; strange shadows crept across the druid's face in a most foreboding way. "You under-estimate our worth." 

"Diablo and Mephisto are OUR concern," she returned stubbornly. "They are in our domain... we have no reason to ask outsiders to meddle in our--" 

"Meddle?" A derisive snort followed the reply. 

"--Affairs. Diablo is being tracked by our finest. He will be dead within one night," she folded her arms across her breasts with an arrogant smirk on her face. "We shall also get rid of Mephisto." 

"A simple plan and yet completely insane," he shook his head with a frown. "I hate to inform you of this, Asheara, but your men will die in one night." 

It seemed to Krysta that Rune had caused the female warrior to bristle angrily. The dark-skinned beauty's fists were clenched tightly and, if she could, her eyes would shoot poison darts at the druid for his insult. 

Krysta knew that if she didn't step in right now, they'd be stuck here forever while the two played their odd little verbal game or she'd be reading Rune's eulogy in a moment. Even the two mercenary mages guarding their leader looked ready to kill... but that was no surprise. 

Her voice cut in to heir argument, demanding their attentions. "Look! We'll do whatever you have for us." With a glare, she silenced Rune from speaking once his mouth opened. "Anything will be fine, even guarding the entrances. Just give us something to do so we can make ourselves useful." 

Rune shook his head, grinding his teeth as Asheara smiled warmly at the assassin as though they had formed a female conspiratorial comradery against the druid. He still wanted to argue until he was the victor. That need bubbled even more when Asheara tossed her hair over her shoulder before throwing a pointy look accompanied by a smirk at him. 

Krysta ignored the spectacle and prompted Asheara. 

Asheara nodded, pulling out a small and primitive looking dagger to toy with the dangerous edge of the lethal metal. "This is something Hralti fashioned just recently. It is a replica of an ancient Skatsimi relic, the Gidbinn." Her voice had lowered to a dark whisper as she spoke the foreign name as though it were a curse. 

From where Rune sat, he noticed both male guards shift uncomfortably at "Gidbinn." Their lips moved rapidly and silently, murmuring prayers most likely. 

"The Gidbinn is a powerful relic. It will not harm us..." she hesitated, her gaze flicking at the door. "The Children of the Light... they want it and they fear it at the same time." Her lips twitched as she leaned forward in her chair. "They have it. We used its power to protect our village. Unfortunately, the Gidbinn's power was weakened at this time and they managed to get past the barrier and steal it." 

As she spoke of the location of the "mini-evils'" camp, Rune shook his head, slightly impressed and annoyed with the horde of demons that had lay siege to the tiny village. Just more proof that there is more to the eye and you cannot allow your self to underestimate any creature of evil. Though the attack seemed chaotic... it was planned to have the strike at one moment. It seemed even unbelievable to him at first since the miniature evils seemed so disorderly. 

"I have one question: How did the barrier weaken though?" he finally spoke up, rubbing his mouth thoughtfully. Fingers drumming on the table as her eyes darted around, she was trying to find the appropriate words. She tossed an errant lock of raven hair out of her face as her eyes turned upon a broad-shouldered man entering the room. 

A quiet rage was suddenly dancing in the exotic woman's eyes. "Ehgrid..." Her voice was tinged with a pinch of animosity. The icy tone of her voice was enough to send he brawny man leaving--however sending an equally frozen glare at her. 

The Iron Wolves leader apologized, shaking her head and asking for Krysta and Rune to ignore the "baffoon for intruding." She rolled her eyes. "He should know his place by now." She immediately launched back into her explanation once being prompted by Rune as to where she left off. 

"We have an ancient ritual performed around this time. A lamb is usually sacrificed in tribute to the Gidbinn. The Blood moon ritual must happen before tomorrow's sunset... we need the Gidbinn by then or..." her voice trailed as she shook her head. 

"What is it?" the assassin queried. 

Asheara hesitated. "It's some superstition the village folk have about the dagger." Her shoulders shook in a light silent chuckle. "They believe that if the tribute isn't given, the Ageion Destroyer will be revived. It is after all the dagger that the Destroyer created..." Her voice trailed off as her eyes drifted to the druid who had remained silent for quite awhile. "Are you okay?" 

His gaze was empty and focused on her. His dark pupils had shrunk and the colour had drained from his face--as though he had been frozen from being slapped by a slab of ice. 

"No," he shook his head, his eyes narrowing at the female warrior. "You must be mistaken." 

Krysta made a face, "Rune, you don't look so good." 

He nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat as he got up from his seat and headed for the door, not bothering to respond to Krysta's calling out of his name. 

(Back to the present) 

Krysta sighed, she had been staring down at Spikey for a good twenty minutes as she thought things through. She could recall stories about the Ageion Destroyer. A demon of the worst kind: a destroyer of countless villages. It was all for the sake of amusement. The village of Ageion, a land hidden from all, shrouded in mists and secrecy, and well known for being populated with intelligent herbalists whom could treat various illnesses and injuries, was one of the demon's conquests. 

Ageion was well known to the people of the Druidic College, Tur Dulra. When the Destroyer was coming for their lands, Tur Dulra offered an alliance with the Ageions as well as the Zann Esus.... sadly, the Ageions declined, believing that they could avoid bloodshed because of their disclosed location. They fell in less than one hour. Tur Dulra was also attacked by the Destroyer. 

_That's it!_ Krysta realized, shaking her head. Rune was acting so weird just because the demon rang so close to his home. She lowered her head, also wondering if Rune had lost any of his friends to the demon like he had with the Enchantress. _Great, just what he needs more ghosts to fuck with his head_

Jingle jingle jingle.... Spikey was at it again, pacing around Krysta while she stood rooted to the spot, submerged in her deep thoughts. The golem finally stopped, folded its blade-hands across its broad and jagged chest while tapping its foot on the ground. 

Staring down, the assassin stared at the small metal creature with a sigh. The Gidbinn was her primary target for now. "I don't suppose you can pick up Rune's scent, huh little one?" 

The golem didn't even respond to that jibe. 

"Oh screw it," she gritted her teeth and glancing around. That strange man... the one with a powerful air to him and an authoritative voice was no longer there. 

_Looks like I'll have to come back to buy the town portal scrolls later,_ she thought, spinning on her heel and walking with quick strides towards he marketplace to prepare herself. Two feet away, Spikey followed, jingling as he went. 

*** 

Ferrum loosened his grip on Alys' wrist, realizing that he was being much to rough. "You can't hide from me, Alys." 

Alys sighed, hating to admit that Ferrum was getting sneakier. Months ago, she could hide from him and if she didn't reveal her position, he'd end up running back to the village, frantic and spouting obscenities that she was lost in the jungle. .... it was hard not to chuckle. 

"You think it's funny?" he smiled wryly, shaking his head as his voice turned serious. "Alys... are you really gonna go through life taking everything lying down? Why can't you fight back?" 

She shook her head rapidly. "No.... Ferrum... I..." 

SNAP! 

Both Ferrum and Alys jumped, ducking down low and spinning towards the source of the sound. In a flash, a crude bone wand appeared in Ferrum's fist. Forcing open Alys' hand, he placed an identically crude dagger in her hand. "Hide it, get ready to use it," he whispered to her in a low voice and nodded as she tucked it away under her skirt and blouse. He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead and crawled away, shifting into predator mode, ready to kill to protect Alys and himself if need be. 

Another snap! He crawled closer, creeping up to a lush bush of broad leaves reaching up to the darkened sky. The sound was a dry twig being snapped under pressure. Under pressure of what though? He peered through the dense green growth. 

... Under the pressure of Rune's foot. 

"Rune?!" he groaned, standing up from his position. "God... not you..." 

The druid whirled around, an odd expression on his face. "Nice to see you too, Ferrum." 

The necromancer sighed, tucking his bonewand away and resting his hands on his lean hips. "Thought you were something threatening." 

"You mean I'm not?" 

Ferrum grinned, "Of course not, right Alys?" He looked over his shoulder, expecting to see a relieved on her face. 

... Seeing her face would've been a start though. 

"Alys?" 

The young lady would've heard him if she weren't making her escape for the second time in one hour. 

Ferrum sighed with a small curse, The little minx.... I hate it when she does that..." 

Rune half-smiled, shaking his head. "You better go after her." He nodded towards the endless stretch of jungle. "Wouldn't want to leave her with all the monsters roaming around." 

Ferrum grimaced, plodding off, "Hmph, I know, I know...." 

As the necromancer left, weaving through the trees, Rune could hear him mutter to himself something that sounded like "I'm gonna tie her to her bed so she can't go anywhere when I get the chance." 

*** 

Alys's breath came out in small huffs as her sprint slowed into a leisurely stride. She was close to the village now. A playful yet naughty smile crossed her lips. She felt triumphant. "I had to have lost Ferrum... he wouldn't think me to return so easily." 

She leaned against the nearby tree to catch her breath. Her head tilted back, leaning against the rough trunk, her hair rubbing its surface. 

As much as she loved Ferrum, he was quite irritating. Whenever she wanted to run from him, he always chased her. He never let her be alone to have her thoughts to herself, to have a moment to cry, a moment to escape everything... 

Is that really bad though? A voice in her head asked her and she found herself without a proper answer. 

Yes, he did seem to ease a part of her that often ached. ... No... who was she kidding? He didn't SEEM to and that was clearly obvious. He did soothe all the hurt she felt. With him, life just felt bearable, as though all the pain she had felt in her life was worth it if it meant she had someone as wonderful as him to call her own. And isn't that by itself something precious? 

She stared down at her dirty bare feet and dug her toe into the lush soil with a grimace. A thin string of guilt cut through her. Should she really be running away from him? Ferrum was trying so hard to get her to open up to him. He had opened up to her, why couldn't she? 

"What's wrong with me...?" she murmured softly, shaking her head and feeling the thick locks rub against her face. A hand snatched her wrist again and she jumped. "Ferrum..." she turned her head, about to scold him but the words froze in her throat. 

What stared back was an old face, skin sagging off the bones with wrinkles marring it further with the age-spots. The white hair, coarse and greasy looking, was mussed as usual. Dark and beady narrowed eyes gazed upon her, cruel amusement in their depths. 

"Whore's taint, what else could be wrong with you!" he snapped, his voice causing his niece to cringe. 

Alys stared back at her uncle's austere face. Aghast, her hand trembled as she parted her lips to reply, but no words came out, only tremulous sounds. Despite Ferrum's resolve for her to come out of her shell, she was still incapable of defending herself against the supercilious bastard. She knew Ferrum wasn't hoping for her to suddenly turn into a virago, but as she was being led past the entrance of the village and caught sight of her home, a ball of energy lodged deep in her chest swelled until it burst. 

"I should've thrown you into the jungle to die like your mother. Better you dead than servicing men on your knees or lying on your back," the venomous sound of her uncle's voice pricked her ear and was tearing at her shell which, day by day, was wearing thin. 

Are you really gonna go through life taking everything lying down? Ferrum's voice whispered to her and she could feel a soft brush of his lips against her temple as the pressure built. You have to fight back... 

Do I really have to listen to his stupid prattle? she thought to herself, wrenching her wrist free from his grip. 

"Get away from me," she whispered in a low voice, stepping back and regarding him with a cautious gaze as he looked her up and down. "I don't have to listen to you." 

"Damn girl, can't stand the truth, can you?" he hissed. "Just like your mother." 

"I'm not my mother!" the words leapt off her tongue like bolts of fire. Her hands were balled into tight fists, each hand tempted to plant itself square in his face but lacking the guts to launch her arm out. "She chose to be like that! I would never choose that!" 

He laughed, ignoring her claim and shaking his head, mocking her as his eyes glinted. "Poor Alys, the blonde boy still has not come to his senses?" He sneered. "Once he realizes you are an impure little trollop who services everyone, do you think he'll stay by your side?" 

Several profanities came to mind for her to scream out, but instead, all the hatred, all the anger and spite she had endured her life had culminated in her body, enabling her to move at a lightning speed. "Don't you dare talk about Ferrum that way!!" she cried out, stepping forward angrily. "You horrible old man! Full of spite, that's what you are!" All her fury spewed forth into her heated words as tears leaked from her eyes. "You've always been like that to me! I'm related to you, yet you treat me like dirt!" 

Alkor was still sputtering seconds after he had been knocked off his feet. He never would've expected mousy Alys to finally find her backbone and strike him back. 

She placed her hands on her hips and glared down at him. "Let me tell you another thing! You know what fate holds in store for a bitter old man like you? You will die alone. Alone, no one will care about you... No one will gave a damn when you die, not one person will shed a tear for you." Her eyes, her hazel eyes were alive with triumph as she stared down at him as his eyes watered from the broken bridge of his nose. 

Wiping her tears with a large grin on her face, Alys spun and ran back into the jungle, determined to find Ferrum and tell him the wonderful news; she had just broken her uncle's nose and it felt great. 

*** 

Pivoting expertly on his right leg, the druid pointed his left hand out at the remainder of the demons that scurried about angrily, screaming like banshees. 

The wolves, bear, crows and creatures guided by his will jumped into action, tearing into evil limbs, splattering blood, guts and chewed up flesh on the rust-coloured earth. 

Rune's body ached. He had spent that past few hours trekking through the jungle, tracking down the horde of demons that dared to attack Kurast and steal the relic he now held in his hand. 

The Gidbinn looked rather primitive... crude. The dagger seemed to be made of a bone-like material, but not as fragile as bone... it felt as though it rivaled the durability of metal despite the countless chips on its edges. 

As his animal army finished the rest of the demons until all that remained of them was a mass of corpse piled on a pool of blood, Rune smiled grimly to himself as he pulled out a town portal scroll. 

*** 

_Something's not right..._ Krysta thought, shaking her head at the spectacle she had witnessed. Minutes ago, she had seen Alys being dragged back to the village. No surprise... but once she stepped on the bridge, she engaged in a heated debate with her uncle. Before the assassin could jump in to defend the young lady, Alys reared back and sucker-punched the old man. 

For that, she deserved a standing ovation. Krysta couldn't help but feel proud for the woman even though she really didn't know too much about her besides her relationship with Ferrum. Her dark eyes flittered over from the bridge, to the metal golem staring into the dark waters in fascination, to the house that she was most likely being dragged towards. 

Sure, the house looked fine now, but when Alys took off, tearing back into the forest like a free spirit, a horrible sense of foreboding had entrapped Krysta. Despite her thoughts spoke up with I should go after her, she didn't get that far. 

Yes, she had started to walk away, leaving her location which kept her well hidden from Alkor, when a faint tickle of intuition, or premonition, made him pause--that same sixth-sense that had kept her alive from all her years of barely escaping the perils of an assassin's life. She simply narrowed her eyes in suspicions and pulled Spikey back into the shadows to see what scene would unfold. 

In her shadowy hiding spot, she saw two men, two very unsavoury looking men, exit from Alkor's house and walk up to the old man. She gritted her teeth, something foul was going to happen. 

Craning her neck, she concentrated on trying to hear their exchange of words, but it was no use. 

Krysta looked down at Spikey, shaking her head. "I don't suppose you can locate either Ferrum or Alys for me..." 

*** 

In the cool and dark evening air, Ferrum narrowed his eyes, ducking low behind a broad-leafed bush of a vibrant green. He could feel it... something was out there, running, something had been chasing him as he headed towards the abandoned temple that once was his and Alys' special meeting place. 

Evil... it had to be evil... a really lightweight evil judging by the light sound of the motions. 

He closed his eyes, training his mind to seek out the disturbances in nature like a druid had once taught him. "Touch the earth... feel it... can you feel it speaking to you? Sense it. Sense what movement there is, what hooves move, what feet move, what life there is near you," the faded voice of his old companion had once said. 

This time, Ralehn's advice had paid off. There! the nerves in his body screamed in unison, arousing an unfamiliar frisson of fear. 

He whirled around and nearly beaned Alys in the head with his wand. Luckily, cried out in shock just in time for him to pull his attack, the wand a mere inch from her forehead. 

"Alys," he breathed, putting his weapon away. He drew her into his arms, pulling her tight against him with the pillow of her breasts flattening against his armor-clad chest. "Don't sneak up on me like that." 

He pulled her out of his embrace to gaze deep into her eyes. His sapphire irises shone with worry. "I could've killed you." 

"But you didn't," she responded, a smile splitting her face. 

"And you're happy I could've killed you??" 

Words flew from her mouth rapidly. Sentences retelling the events, her thoughts, her conclusion, her attack. "He toppled over, right on his behind," she gushed happily. "And his face!" She scrunched her face up then looked up at Ferrum in shock--a perfect imitation of her uncle. "He looked at me just like that!" 

Ferrum stared down at her as a stark silence stretched between the two of them. Noises of the jungle night echoed through, reaching their ears. First bats, then nocturnal birds, then nocturnal predators screeched through the night. 

Alys shivered, her bravado dropping as she hugged herself and glanced around nervously. "Uh... Ferrum..." She inched closer to him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into his shoulder. 

He chuckled, nuzzling the top of her head and inhaling the soft scent of sunshine in her hair. "Sweet minx... brave enough to punch her asshole of an uncle, yet still scared of the dark." As she defended herself from his accusation, Ferrum gathered her into his arms, carrying her towards the empty temple. 

"Shouldn't we go home?" she asked softly as Ferrum set her down to retrieve his flints to start a fire at the old sturdy wooden torches discarded on the ground. 

He struck the stones together effortlessly, sparks igniting. "That's not a good idea," he replied, another spark illuminating his face. "Your uncle will probably be even more of an ass to you for giving him what he deserves." 

She nodded. "True... but, is it okay to stay here the night? Aren't there monsters lurking in there?" 

Ferrum smiled with a nod. A burst of energy shot from his hand, splitting and falling like incandescent rain to the ground. From the spot the light landed, the earth rumbled, soil gathering up, growing, morphing. The ball of earth slowly sprouted human-like features. Legs first, then arms, and then a head... barely a trace of a neck. 

He turned to her, a gentle look to his eyes. "Alys, there are a lot of dangers lurking down there, that is why we're going to clean it out first. This place was yours and mine before, remember?" When she blushed, he continued on. "I don't like exposing you to danger, but in this case, it's not really avoidable. I could leave you out here--" 

"--NO!" 

She was rewarded with a nod. "Of course, I won't. That's even riskier. Do you still have that dagger?" 

On cue, she pulled it out from the waist of her skirt and held it out to him. He pushed it back to her, "No, you keep it, just in case." He then handed her a small bottle of a thick red fluid from his belt. "This too, you might need it." 

"What about you?" 

"Heh, don't worry about me, love, I'll be fine," he pulled out his bonewand, gripping it tightly then releasing his hold. "Just stay close to me. As long as I'm here," he held his hand out to her, "I'll protect you." 

Without any hesitation, she placed her hand in his. She trusted him implicitly. 

_____________________________  
C + C appreciated


	7. Chapter 7

Diablo 2: Visions of You (Chapter 7)  
By Amethyst Haze (amethyst_haze@hotmail.com)

*********************************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Diablo II, its concepts, its designs or anything else related to it. Those are the property of Blizzard Entertainment, this story is simply a non-profit tribute and parody. This story is Rated R for moments of sexual content, offensive language and violence.

Amethyst Haze's comments: If this story sounds EXTREMELY familiar to you.... then you've read the original fanfic as the NC-17 version when it was under my old pen name. I will not be writing like that anymore. Also, you might want to have read through "Longing to be with you" first since Visions of You is the second in that series. :P

*********************************************************************************************************

Blood again.... all around. 

A slab of stone was centered in the middle of the smoky grey haze, floating from nothing, as blood flowed freely. The thick red liquid spilled over it's carved edges, running down slowly and never thinning in the slightest even though it coated the stone. It flowed past the stone, continuing down and defining the shape of the 'nothing' it levitated from... more steps leading down to where Ferrum stood. 

Judging by his reaction, or lack of it, the blonde man wasn't the least bit disconcerted by the strange scene before him, nor did he flinch as the blood puddled at his feet, growing like it possessed a mind of it's own and scaling up his thick leather boots with ease. 

He stared blankly, sapphire blue eyes half-lidded and half-conscious seeming. He felt nothing... a strange emptiness; never knowing pain, yet never knowing joy at that moment. 

And then a familiar voice cried out to him, full of agony and fused with desperation. A cry, a plea wavering in the darkness... He had to get to that voice. 

*** 

The sight of the darkened temple's high ceiling of a payne grey came into vision, though of fuzzy vision. Hazel eyes focused, her hands rubbing her eyes as she slowly sat up, looking around dazed like a sleepy kitten. 

The torches flickered in greeting to her as it glinted off the armour lay strewn on the floor. From the ascending stairs to the outside world, the weak rays of early morning filtered in. 

Alys yawned sleepily, glancing around curiously to see what had nudged her awake. Looking beside her on the ground as she stretched her arms out, she saw Ferrum, asleep and restless in it. His face distorted in pain, he weakly flailed and his hand brushed up against her leg every so often. 

With slow movements caused by the traces of her sleepiness, she ran her fingers over his forehead and into the field of short flaxen hair. "Ferrum, Ferrum," she murmured, trying to soothe him. Her hand trailed over his face, down his strong jaw and over his chest. She then patted his face, careful not to strike him with painful intentions. "Ferrum, wake up." 

He stirred slightly, his movements lessening. His eyes were obviously working judging by the sighted movement beneath the delicate lids. 

She leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth, still whispering to him, "Ferrum... can you hear me?" A nibble, a shy lick. "Are you having a bad dream?" She sighed, running her hand over his cloth-covered sholder. "Ferrum..." 

His blue eyes peeked out from beneath his lids and darted around cautiously as he felt the ache in his muscles from the fighting that was done to eliminate all the monsters dwelling in the temple. He looked at her, up into her beautiful face leaning over him with a relieved expression. "Alys," he murmured softly, seizing her wrist and pulling her close to him, atop of him. His arms snaked around her waist and, without warning, he lifted his head and kissed her full on the lips. 

Her lips were so warm and inviting that he couldn't help himself in nibbling on them in little delicate bites. His arms tightened around her as Alys' hazel eyes disappeared behind her eyelids. 

Remnants of his dream flowed through Ferrum's mind; he could still hear the deperation in the screams. Even with that, it still did not hinder the blood surging through his veins. The temperature of his body seemed to rise several more degrees as he felt Alys' lips curve into a smile before opening up to him. 

His tongue deftly slipped into her mouth and felt it. The sudden sexual desire that flooded him was so intense that it bordered painful. In mere seconds, Ferrum's manhood was at full attention. He shifted so Alys body lay perfectly atop his; her breasts flattened against the hard wall of his chest while his tented pants pressed against her soft skirt-covered legs. 

The screams that had wormed it's way into his mind were now gone. All that was left in his mind was how good Alys felt against him. 

Alys smiled as she broke his kiss, marvelling at the thin strand of saliva that connected their mouths. She quickly wiped it away and slid off his body, embarassed. "Ferrum," she murmured, turning her face away. 

He lifted himself slightly to prop one elbow up as he rolled to lie on his side. "Did I wake you?" 

"Yes, but it's alright," she chuckled, head tilting towards him with a smile. "I don't mind." As if to prove her point, she lay back down and inched closer to him, right beneath his gaze, the side of her body pressed up against his. 

Ferrum's hand whisked over to her hairline, running through the soft strands as she had done while he was lost in his nightmare. She sighed softly, closing her eyes and enjoying the relaxing feel of his hand even though it was making her a little light-headed at having him so close... his scent so intoxicating and she was intensely aware of it; the warm feeling growing in her belly proved that much to her. 

"Do you love me?" she asked softly, her eyes still closed. 

The movement in the hand was ceased then removed. She opened her eyes and watched as Ferrum studied her face in silence. Embarassed, she turned her head away. 

"Look at me." He cupped her chin and turned it back, not surprised that she didn't fight him. He craned his neck, leaned in and graced her forehead with a kiss. He didn't stop there. His lips traveled, pressing more kisses and whispering to her after each one. 

One to her cheek, "You mean everything to me." 

One playfully on tip of her nose that got a giggle from her. "I care about you." 

A chaste one on her lips and a heated kiss on the softness of her neck. "I love you..." 

Alys' eyes rolled back to the lips grazing her neck and his husky voice. "And I need you..." 

"How do you do it?" she asked softly, her eyes shimmering in the dim light. 

"Do what?" 

Her smile turned sweeter, "Know exactly what to say to make me fall even more in love with you." 

He chuckled and saw something in her face he never had seen quite so clearly: a pure honesty, completely unrestrained and lacking the traces of worry he had usually found. His head turned into the soft veil of her hair and he took in the delicate fragrance of her. "Funny... I could say the same thing to you right now.... I love you so much." 

Turning her face, Alys gazed upon the visible parts of his face, studying every curve and angle of him. She suddenly felt the urge to ask him something she wasn't so sure of herself. "Ferrum.... how would you define love?" 

He slowly turned to her, a funny smile on his face. "A sweet ecstasy you don't want to escape..." Looking down at his tented pants with a sheepish grin, he ran his fingers through his short blonde hair. "Sorta like an erection, but not so transient." A light red tinted his face as he leaned forward, a serene expression with a delighted look to his eyes, "Love should last forever." 

"And you love me that way?" she quickly licked her lips and suddenly found herself holding her breath. 

Ferrum pulled her into his arms immediately, gazing straight into her innocent eyes. "You really don't need to be asking that, but since you did--yes, I love you Alys, I'll love you forever." 

"Why?" It was so sudden that her question pulled a laugh from him. 

"Alys..." His shoulders shook as he rolled onto his back, taking her with him. "You're so precious, you know?" His hand reached up and cupped her chin, pulling her face close to his until their noses almost touched. "I love you because it feels right to love you. Do I need a better reason?" 

"Are there any other reasons?" she asked, her eyebrow arching. 

Grinning and thinking her fishing for compliments, Ferrum still remained purely honest about his words coming out, "Of course. I love your smile, I love making you smile, I love the way you blush, I love the way you sometimes fuss over dinner for me--" 

"--I do not fuss," she quickly cut in. 

He kissed her lips, his hands sliding under her blouse and running up the gentle curve of her back. "I love your expressions, your enthusiasm, even your shyness... You are perfection, and yet I know you're not... but that makes me love you even more," his voice trailed as her eyes stared at him questioningly, prompting him to continue. "You're so... human... and at the same time it seems as though you're above that." 

She laughed softly, "I think you're just trying to flatter me, Ferrum." 

"No, love," he replied, his mouth finding her neck again. "I'm only telling you it as I see it..." His arms fastened around her waist as he rolled over, taking her with him. 

She stared up at him, her hair shadowed behind her, as he eased a bit of weight off of her lithe body. "Ferrum..." 

"You're so beautiful," he breathed, his hands running up the curve of her body and to her breast. "So incredible..." 

She flushed, even more aware of his hard shaft against her thigh. "I... ah..." A sense of bliss leapt into her body as his hands pushed her blouse up and caressed the gentle swell of her breasts again. 

I want this bliss, I want so much more, Alys thought as she arched her back and felt the pleasure radiate warmly throughout her body. _But something's telling me I must resist..._

"Ferrum," she spoke softly, biting down on her lip and scared of the hurt she might see in his eyes. "... I don't think we should do this." 

Perhaps it was a prick of intuition, a warning of future tragedy if she failed to comply. Whatever it was, she couldn't shake the feeling that somewhere draped in darkness, swathed in silence and waiting for the right moment, was a frightful disaster that could ultimately destroy her world... maybe even herself. It had been lurking and skulking around every corner in her mind, but never had she felt it so strong as this moment. 

She couldn't help but hear Alkor's voice echo hatefully "whore's taint." And to counter that, the image of her uncle's expression after she punched him materialized. That's all it took for her smile to return and her words to form from her kiss-swollen lips, "I love you, Ferrum, but... I don't know..." 

He nuzzled her neck, sighing at the feel of her soft skin. "Alys... I promise I won't laugh at you when you change your mind." His breath against her neck lit a fiery shiver up her body, forcing her to turn her head slightly and close her eyes as the brief urge to laugh she had felt before disappated. 

"You know I love you and you know that you enjoy this." To make his point, he cupped his hand against her most intimate region and pressed gently, dragging a light circular motion that was rewarded with a soft moan. "What more do you need, love?" 

She gritted her teeth, biting down on her lower lip to avoid making any more sound. _Maybe I should just let go..._ she thought, her mind growing fuzzier with each passing second in his presence. She knew she had to get away from him and fast... "Ahh..." 

The gasp never left her mind or formed in her throat as the squeeze of Ferrum's hand upon her breast radiated warmly into her body. He firmly kneaded the soft flesh in his hand, teasing her nipples it to a hard point. His other hand left the apex of her thighs (much to Alys' disappointment) and, its heat the same as the other, latched on to her other breast, giving it just the same treatment. 

When Alys whimpered in his arms, Ferrum whispered into ear, his warm breath tickling her lips as he spoke. "You're the only one I want...." He murmured more sweet words as his mouth trailed down, licking a lingering trail down the smooth column of her neck. 

Her body limp beneath, she let out a faint moan as her uncertainties were thrown from her body. She soared against his touch, her arms raising to lock around Ferrum's neck, giving him full access to her body without any sign of hindrance from her own willing body. 

Slipping his hands under her blouse, his rough hands slid across the smooth skin of her belly, gliding up to capture her breasts. Alys sighed deeply, her senses being overloa. The calluses of his hand were felt against her flushed skin. 

A familiar heat pooled in her lower body, right close to where Ferrum's erection pressed against... 

And then that feeling returned and she was unable to shake it. 

From there, she pushed him off of her, pulled her blouse over her body and expressed her concern, the foreboding feeling... she was surprised when he gave in to her wishes. 

"I'm shocked as well..." He sighed, eyes closed and jaw tensed, but still amused. "I wonder if a side effect of abstinence is insanity..." He opened his eyes and was greeted by regret in Alys's eyes. "It's alright, love." He sighed again, "I'll live." 

In turn, Alys curled up next to the heat of his body with a sigh. She apologized right then, again. "I'm really sorry... it's not that I don't like it, but--" 

"--You already explained that, I said it's alright." 

She nodded, not sure if she believed him. "I enjoyed it... really. It was..." she smiled, "The way you touch me, how you make me feel, it's.. uh...indescribably beautiful." 

Ferrum grins, a strangled smile and trying to keep the pain from unfulfilled longing out of his mind... wasn't really working. 

Alys sighed again. With a glance below and before she could stop herself, she curiously reached her hand down to touch him, her hand over the bulge in his pants and feeling the hard form of it. "I'm sorry." 

He groaned, making a face. "God, Alys... Apolgizing to me is enough, you don't have to apologize to my cock." 

She grimaced in a funny way that brought another amused smile briefly to Ferrum's lips. "I-I know that!" she stammered, fighting off the rising heat in her face. "I just wanted to feel it... Sort of know what I'm missing out on right now... " As if to illustrate her point, she slowly slid her hand inside his pants. 

He sucked his breath in sharply as he felt her hand curl around his hard member. His eyes shut tightly as exploration beckoned Alys even more. The feel of her soft hand was maddening and threatened to break the tight reins he had recently built on his desire. 

"Alys, you know I try to respect your wishes and all, but... ugh..." he swallowed the lump in his throat as another chill of pleasure caused his voice to crack a bit. "But that doesn't mean I still don't want to spread your thighs and take you." 

Her cheeks stained bright red as her eyes rounded briefly. 

With a rakish grin, he pulled her close again; his lips graced her forehead. "You're so damn cute when you blush," he murmured hotly against her skin, his breath feathery against her soft hairline. 

Alys smiled, trying to fight the redness in her cheeks as he pulled her body closer to his, cradling her body against the warmth of his warmth and resting his chin on top of her head. 

It was still there though: That demanding need for more... Possibly because her hand was still wrapped around his erection. "Woman..." he murmured softly, "You're gonna be the end of me." 

She nodded apologetically but still refused to remove her hand. "I still want to do something for you though... I don't like seeing you like this." 

He chuckled, "Then maybe you shouldn't try to arouse me then." 

"I meant that you look like you're in pain." 

A sigh left him, "It's a fun pain..." 

"You're lying." 

He smiled, glittering eyes locked with hers, "Maybe." 

"... Uh.." she hesitated as she spoke, her fingers trembling against him as she slid them over the head. "Can I.. um, can I touch you some more?" A rather useless question on her part since she was already unfastening his breeches.

Yay! cried millions of sperm in unison, wanting much more than just her hand. The feral need within him let out a chorus of cheers despite the angry scolding of his gentlemanly conscience: _She just feels guilty about not giving you her all. Make sure it's what she wants!_

He gritted his teeth, half-heartedly fighting the desire to give in to her or take her into his arms and touch her until she was begging for him to make love to her. ""Alys, you don't...uhn... have to. I..." He couldn't finish his sentence. 

"I know, but I want to," she replied sincerely, determination filling her voice as she illustrated her point.

There, you happy now??? he mentally screamed in triumph at his conscience. His head dropped back helplessly against the hard floor as he closed his eyes, allowing himself to fully enjoy the feel of her small and warm hand in an intimate and lusty caress of a part of him he (for so long) so badly wanted to give to her. 

***

Moments later with her jaw feeling sore and Ferrum looking tired but in a blissful way, Alyse smiled amusedly, licking her lips clean of the strange new taste in her mouth. 

Settling to lie down next to him, she stared at the eased expression on his face, the innocent look with eyelids gently closed. "... Are you asleep?" 

He smiled then opened his eyes, turning towards her. "No, love." He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "That was incredible. 

She nestled her head against his shoulder and nodded, "Yeah..." she trailed off into a fading giggle. 

Several moments passed as Ferrum thought about what had happened. It was a curious change. Usually, he had always been the one to initiate any sexual action with her, but just awhile ago, she was the one who insisted on it. 

He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply and he spoke in a lazy voice, "Alys... I... I think I should return the favour... No, rather I want to." 

She didn't move. 

"Alys?" 

He then felt it it; the warm steady breath against his neck. She was asleep. A throaty chuckle was given as he shook his head. "And women complain about men falling asleep..." 

*** 

Jingle, jingle, jingle... jingle all the way... 

Krysta was ready to chuck Spikey into the waters... or at least toss him into the forge at Hralti's workshop. Having the little golem follow her while she stealthily lurked around proved to be utterly stupid. It was as useless as her sneaking up on enemies while wearing a necklace fashioned of noisy glass beads and dangling cowbells. Luckily for her, the metal menace seemed to understand the words "sit" and "stay" and did just that at the entrance of the marketplace. 

The two men she had seen and had a gut feeling about were seen heading into the busy area. To make things more difficult however, they had seen her keeping a careful eye on them. Whenever she came near, they scrambled away. 

No matter, she thought, confident with herself as she was hunched down, lost in a crowd of commonfolk. The two unsavoury men didn't even bother to think she might try again. Stupid they were, ready to flee at the sight of a tall pale woman decked in leather. 

A smirk curled onto Krysta's lips. Of course, all of it worked in her favour. If this failed though, she could just abandon strategy for brute strength and scare them shitless into learning exactly what she was suspicious of. 

When the crowd of human cover was near the two men, she ducked and crawled out, hiding behind a pile of rotting fruits and ragged clothes. 

"Alkor," she heard the fat greasy-looking man say. Said he'll take care of it." 

His partner, the skinny man with a twisty beard and shifty eyes locked on the marketplace entrance, nodded grimly. "I heard that he hired two Iron Wolves to help him." 

"Really?" 

"Really." 

"Hmmm..." the fat man rubbed his mouth thoughtfully. "Wish I could've at least had a go at Alys' mouth..." 

"Mouth?" the twig-like man repeated, slapping the back of his partner. His shoulders shook in laughter. "I'm more interested in tossing up her skirt than grabbing her ears." 

Grinning ear-to-ear in a way that made Krysta feel horribly ill, the fat man nodded. "That too... but... I've heard rumours that she's been on her back for everyone. Wouldn't want to get a disease from her. ... Got me a future wife and all, you know." 

Krysta grimaced. _I pity her then._

The Twig shrugged again. "Whatever works. I'm just suprised Ormus hadn't considered a human sacrifice instead of an animal sooner." 

Those words made the assassin's blood run cold. _WHAT?_

Twig then went on to talk about the Ageion Destroyer, about the rumours of her being revived if they don't perform the ritual in time. "What if it happens?" he shivered nervously, shaking his head. "If the ritual is a failure, we're all doomed." 

Fatso shuddered, "Don't talk like that. The Enchantress shall never be revived again." 

If possible, Krysta's blood froze. _Enchantress?!_ That's all it took for her to spring into action. She picked up a rotting pineapple and chucked it, hard. 

The tropical fruit smashed into the fat man's head, knocking him off balance. Krysta put her fingers in her mouth and whistled shrilly before she then rushed towards the fat man, her katar aimed at his fleshy neck. 

Eyes on the sharp blades, the human twig immediately ran several steps away from the assassin. He then tripped over Spikey, who was running towards Krysta like a flash of silver. Not missing a beat, the metal golem leapt onto the thin man's back and sat down, shifting like a kitten trying to get comfortable. 

"Yeow! Get it offa me!" the skinny man roared, thrashing beneath the weight of the golem. Spikey crossed his arms defiantly. If he could, he would've smiled snarkily. 

He doesn't even weigh that much, you damn weakling, Krysta thought, her katar not wavering the least. _What was Alkor thinking to hire these two bumbling morons?_ Her gaze towards the fat man, sweating profusely. "What's this I heard about the Enchantress?" She narrowed her eyes, her voice sharpening. "Explain." 

Horror filled the assassin's body as the fat man revealed and explained all. The Ageion Destroyer is the same as the Enchantress. The Enchantress was what the evil was called first before it found and razed the hidden ancient village of Ageion. 

Shit...so that's what Rune was freaked out about... she thought, ignoring the jingle and the cry of pain that came from Spikey and the skinny man he was casually bouncing on top of. Krysta's jaw clenched as she realized something else. The Gidbinn was the weapon to be used in the sacrifice. From this point, the best course of action would be to prevent the retrieval of the Gidbinn. No Gidbinn means no sacrifice and Alys stays alive. 

And that meant a happy Ferrum... as annoying as Krysta found him to be at times, it still wasn't enough to want to see him angry or upset. 

*** 

Slowly... she mentally told herself, trying to pry Ferrum's arms from her slim waist.

Alys struggled, gently lifting one of Ferrum's deadweight arms off of her and away from her. She frowned, her arms shaking as she steadily moved his muscled arm.

Success!

She knew not how many hours they had slept, but it was nigh time she woke up. There were two reasons to get up: the first one being food, the second one to wash herself.

As she crawled away from him, she felt something clamp around her and drag her back: Ferrum.

He opened one eye sleepily at her and spoke in a groggy voice, "Where do you think you're going, love?" He nuzzled the soft curve of her calf with a smile. "Come back to sleep..."

She shook her head, hair swishing. "No, I need to eat."

"Food... bah... I can feed you."

A blush crept up her neck and she still had the faint taste of his potency in the back of her mouth. "REAL food, Ferrum," she smiled politely. "Plus... I um... need to relieve myself..."

Ferrum immediately released her ankle with a groan, "Excuses."

She got to her feet, dusting off her skirt. "I'm going to get us something to eat, I'll be back."

"I'll go with you."

"No," she argued, shaking her head. "You need your sleep. And I want to take a bath."

Ferrum tried to push himself up but failed and flopped against the ground in resignation. "Sleep, right... There's a pond around the corner... Don't be long and be careful," he murmured, rolling on to his side and mumbling some muffled and foreign words to the rock golem still faithfully sitting nearby.

"I know," she grinned as the golem stood up and followed her as she ascended up the stairs into the tropical morning with the golem following her, acting as the guard in Ferrum's stead...

***

Krysta had spent a good part of the night and the early hours of the morning looking for the druid and for any sign of Ormus or Alkor. Nothing. Sleeplessness hadn't caught up with her yet. It was due to her strict training. "Sleep is for the weak," she mumbled to herself as she trudged along with Spikey in tow.

They had found Rune on the docks, asleep, looking pleased with himself. Both Krysta and Spikey were tempted to kick Rune into the water.

Irritated with his lack of presence from the hours before, Krysta managed to remain mature by no kicking him awake. Instead, she picked up Spikey and let him drop onto his stomach as if it were a cushion.

"Urrff...What?! Who, huh?" he jerked awake, his eyes blasted open and his blade at hand. His pupils tiny in fear, he stared at Krysta for a moment before he glared at her. "Oh, it's you." A similar scolding gaze was sent to the metal golem still on his stomach. He shoved the golem aside with a huff. "What do you want?"

Her temper exploded, "Why didn't you tell me the Enchantress was the Ageion Destroyer???!" Her fists were propped on her hips, katars dangerously close to her thighs.

"... You didn't ask."

Her gaze narrowed as she informed Rune of what had been missed. Rune's eyes rounded and his mouth went slack in horror. "No..." he jumped to his feet, grabbing Krysta's arm and pulling her back towards the village. "Where's Ormus?"

She followed his fast pace, fighting his grip. She wrenched her wrist free from his hand, "I haven't seen him..." her voice trailed, understanding his meaning. "You gave him the Gidbinn, didn't you?"

He nodded grimly, his fingers dragging through his hair and over his scalp. "Shit..." He took a deep breath, feeling his composure return as he told himself, _Now is not the time to panic... breathe... breathe..._

Turning to the assassin, he ordered her to stay with the village. "I'll go find Alys or Ferrum. Just remain here, that's your duty."

"What? No way," she argued frowning. "If this is some of that 'You're a female' bullshit, I--"

"--It's not," he interrupted her, heading towards Alys' small home with Krysta and Spikey automatically tailing him. "I need to know someone's here and can protect the village if anything goes wrong."

He kicked the door of the empty house open and found what he was looking for: Ferrum's blue cloak, neatly folded and set on the table. Seizing it, he turned to Krysta. Her mouth was open, ready to protest, but he cut in before she could speak. "You have to trust me, I know it's difficult, but please, Krysta. You don't get it... you could be put in serious danger."

"Me?" she scoffed, shaking her head. "You're in danger too if you--"

"--Krysta," he interrupted gruffly, his face deadly serious. "I mean it. Trust me on this. I'm more experienced in this matter. Please guard the village." He then exited the house, mumbling words foreign to Krysta's keenly trained ear.

The assassin's standoffish attitude faltered and faded. The dark tones of his voice reminded her of the time on the boat when he spoke of his time in the Zann Esu Valleys, "Rune...what's wrong?"

I can feel it starting... he thought with a sigh as several wolves appeared around the corner of another building to approach him and sit obediently, "I got a really bad feeling about this... Krysta. It might happen..."

Krysta's thinly arched eyebrows furrowed, "What might happen?"

Not bothering to answer, Rune dropped to one knee and held out the blue cloak beneath the wolves noses. They sniffed curiously at it, head turning, nose twitching, eyes blinking and ears flicking. The druid mumbled more odd words before standing up. As the pack of wolves took off, rushing into the jungle with their tails swishing eagerly, Rune followed with a flock of dark birds descending from the skies to tail him.

***

It's been too long... a voice whispered that caused Ferrum to get up and retrieve his armour. Strapping it in place, he wondered what made him fear the worst. Either it was love, paranoia or a sliver of intuition.

It had been too long. Alys was gone too long and, Ferrum knew the moment she got back, he would scold her terribly for it. That is, IF she came back. It was that thought that sent the necromancer out of sleep, onto his feet and gearing up just in case.

So many scenarios ran through his head. _What if those small demons found her? What if while taking a bath, she slipped on a rock and hit her head? What if...?_ Too many what ifs that it threatened the necromancer's sanity.

Outside the temple, he called out Alys' name. It echoed through the afternoon sun and into the jungle, but no reply was given.

Bath maybe? he though and turned to round the corner of the temple to head towards the shallow pond. Two steps from the corner, the breath froze in his chest. He broke into a sprint at the pond. At the edge of the water, scattered around, was various tropical fruits, obviously fresh picked.

He picked up a ripe-skinned one and could smell it's sweet juices. He glanced around, dreading he might catch sight of a dead body... _God no..._

Instead, he saw a pile of rock debris and a dark puddle in the earth. Blood most likely.

In the ground were several footsteps. One that belonged to his now destroyed golem, and two unknown. Neither of them were Alys'... that girl was always too light on her feet to really make a print as noticeable as these were.

Like a madman possessed, he began to follow the tracks. Running into the jungle, his eyes downward cast at the prints as he ignored the branches swiping at his face, he leaped over tree roots, shrubs and other hindering growths. The trees, the green growth, every form of vegetation flew by him like rapid fire. His senses were on overdrive as he rushed through the dense jungle, his mind narrowly focused like a bull rushing to complete it's mission of attacking. Except Ferrum's mission was to find Alys and pray that things were not so bad as he concluded by the blood spots.

His own blood was pounding in his temples. His eyes demanded to see Alys safe while his hands demanded to see that the two who possibly harmed her to pay with their lives.

He ran deeper into the forest, deeper into the area he recognized as being familiar for having ancient carvings, statues, temples and altars. A chill ran up his spine as he glanced from stone structure to structure, his eyes falling upon a stone slab. He hated this area...all the villagers murmured prayers to themselves when the sector was mention or neared; the place was alive with myth and magic... all evil.

Bits of his dreams flittered into his mind. A horrible knot in his gut formed as he continued on, fearing for the worst. As he passed Skatsimi structures one after another, in the far distance he could see five human shapes. He ran as fast as his legs could will him to.

One was Alkor, another, by sound of his rich voice, was Ormus. Two of which were Iron Wolves, easily identified by their armour and, with Ferrum's knowledge of their equipment, it was very likely they were the one who destroyed his golem.

The fifth shape was Alys and her body, limp, was being held up by the two Iron wolves. Beside them, Ormus stood, his arms stretched to the sky, holding up something to the heavens in offering. It was a weapon that Ferrum easily recognized.

The Gidbinn. But that really didn't matter... any weapon raised to strike Alys was equal in threat.

His legs burned as his paced increased; exactly the same rhythm and speed of his heart hammering against his ribcage. _Oh God no!!_

He was still so many yards away from the altar when Ormus turned to Alys, raising the dagger high, ready to strike.

So many emotions ran through the necromancer at once. One emotion that lanced through him so powerfully was horror. Still running and afraid to blink, he screamed out to her, "ALYS!!!!"

Her head which was lolled back lifted. Awareness glimmered in her eyes as she smiled. "Ferrum," she murmured so softly that no one else her her. Her sweet expression was quickly destroyed when she caught sight of the blade in Ormus' hand approaching her.

His eyes blurred, he bared his teeth angrily, swearing vehemently. "NO!" Clutching his bonewand tightly until his knuckles turned white, he continued running towards them, knowing full well that Alys' life, and his own, depended on it. His temples throbbed fiercely with pain akin to a slow poisonous death. If the Gidbinn killed Alys... then he himself would consider his life over...  
_________________________________  
C + C appreciated


	8. Chapter 8

Diablo 2 - Visions of You (Chapter 8)  
By Amethyst Haze (amethyst_haze@hotmail.com)  
*** 

Disclaimer: I do not own Diablo II, its concepts, its designs or anything else related to it. Those are the property of Blizzard Entertainment, this story is simply a non-profit tribute and parody. This story is Rated R for moments of sexual content, offensive language and violence.

Amethyst Haze's comments:If this story sounds EXTREMELY familiar to you.... then you've read the original fanfic as the NC-17 version when it was under my old pen name. I will not be writing like that anymore. Also, you might want to have read through "Longing to be with you" first since Visions of You is the second in that series. :P

On a funny note... this is the largest chapter I've written. O_o;

*** 

In the endless strech of overwhelming darkness is where he found himself standing once more. There, the smell of the blood was mixed with the metallic stench of a blade. Alys' scream rang out again and the blood at Ferrum's boots still clunging like a gelatinous monstrosity but a thousand times stronger than that. The nauseating fragrance of blood, of death, choked him, unsettling his stomach and enducing the feel of bile chruning violently in his stomach.

_Alys!_ he narrowedly thought, concentrating only on her even though his mind felt lost in an unfocused reverie. His feet struggled to even lift for a step forward. The thick blood that clung persistently to him was fighting back stubbornly, hindering his journey quite well. 

Ferrum thrashed a bit, throwing his body and alternating shoulders forward to budge. No avail, the goo just wouldn't give; it had a mind of its own.

"Alys??! Where are you?!" He could see nothing but an endless and edgeless stretch of midnight that held no hope of an edge. 

The screaming died into venomous demands, words piercing the lost location, "Save me!!" she hissed out, her voice sounding inhuman and horribly awry from the soft and delicate woman he knew her to be. Despite her voice being amiss, Ferrum fought against the goo-like blood that was grewing even more by climbing up his legs in swirling tendrils, burning through the armour and his clothes effortlessly. 

He grunted in pain, the scent of burning flesh reaching his nostrils. His face scrunched in disgust; that would be a smell he'd not soon forget, but he fought on with two instincts: save Alys and to get away from the pain immediately.

"Protect me!" came Alys again, seeming more to be seething than in agony.

As he fumbled for his bonewand, Ferrum still called out her name, fighting vigorously against the aqueous material. It made squishing sounds as it hindered his every desperate motion. The sound of it held no candle against the sound of Alys' voice or the pain travelling furiously up his body. 

"You belong to me!" she barked out, a mocking tone to her voice that startled the necromancer even more. "You must help me!!!" 

Before he could open his mouth, a sharp and blood-curdling scream broke through the chill flesh-scorched air.

The setting and scenario dissipated and the materialized into something different so abruptly and Ferrum showed no sign of change to it. He had been transported from the endless stretch of black devoid to the cozy sanctuary of Alys' home. He was lying down on her pallet with Alys kneeling next to him, staring at him worriedly with those beautifully clear hazel eyes..

A feeling of warmth encompassed him as he gazed into the depths of Alys' serene and innocent eyes. "Alys..." he murmured, reaching out to her and pulling her towards him gently.

Her face shifted to an angry expression before she slapped his hand away and struck him in the forehead with the side of her hand.

Startled, Ferrum stared up at his girlfriend. No... Alys was not the kind of woman to pull something like that.... but yet she just did!

Alys scowled, bearing her teeth. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Her voice had turned into a man's deep baritone.

A very familiar voice.... belonging to a certain druid....

***

Rune's mouth was thin and granite stern as he watched Ferrum rub his eyes and blink several times before looking up at him again. The druid was still rather miffed at having his ass grabbed suddenly when he sat down next to the necromancer to check on the lukewarm cloths. Being man-handled was something he wasn't used to nor would ever want to become familiar with.

"Argh..." Ferrum groaned, touching his head gingerly where the druid mercilessly struck him with one knuckle. "That smarts..." He looked up at the weary, yet scowling, face and returned the expression. "The hell was that for?" Not that he really cared for the answer; the blonde necromancer's head was spinning so fast that it had to be the work of the rotating world, or at least the make-shift room they were in.

The room? he thought, looking at his surroundings more carefully. The walls were made out of a rough and scraggly material--burlap, most likely--and through a poorly crafted opening, he could see the dense jungle in the faint torch lights posted just outside. The air was scented thickly of death, moss and rodents; obviously a bad combination that could not compliment any room.

His back, which was hunched over, straightened slowly as his vision strengthened in its focus leaving him to a harsh reality. "Eugh," he felt his spine crick back into motion and the mucles of his body spasm in protest as he looked up at the arm-crossed druid. "Feels like I've been sleeping forever."

Rune nodded, pulled out and uncorked a vial stashed on his belt and handed it to the groggy necromancer, "Figures... you've been sleeping for six days--"

He paused, looking up at him with shocked eyes though the rest of his face failed to portray his surprise. "Six days...?" he echoed in disbelief, tilting his head back as he downed the vial's contents. He immediately winced, his face twisting as though he drank the pure essence of lemon grass.

He shook his head to shake off his disgusted reaction as he coughed. "God, that's awful!"

"But it'll work," Rune replied, smiling ruefully.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" The question was redundant and Ferrum felt even more idiotic once Rune gave a smile of mixed humour and annoyance.

"We would've if we could. You were... ill," the druid replied, leaning forward the small wet cloth that had fallen to the pallet once Ferrum woke. The cloth was warm, probably from being on Ferrum's forehead for too long and taking in the temperature of his body.

Watching him as he dumped the towel into a discarded bowl on the floor, Ferrum gazed beyond the large slit in the flimsy raggedy burlap barricade that divided him from the rest of the world. Outside, he could see firelight burning brightly among a heap of logs. In a lazy circle around the fire were a few Iron Wolves, seated comfortably and chatting idly, but their shifting eyes told of their caution and uneasiness. Beyond them was dark stone walls that seemed familiar to him. When he spotted a set of stairs leading down into darkness, he had a vague idea where they were.

"Which temple is that?" the question surprised Rune.

"Does it matter?"

"No... not really," he sighed, rotating his shoulders and arching his back to work out the kinks. "Damn... I feel like crap."

Rune's mind was contemplating other things than the condition of the necromancer's body. Ferrum's wakening only meant one problem less, and although he was relieved that the necromancer was conscious, it didn't not promise the solution to the other remaining dilemmas. His thoughts were on Ormus who, only since two hours ago, was lying in another makeshift-burlap quarantine, fighting his own fevered sleep. It was the wise man's words that stayed with him, embedded like a persistent stinger that refused to leave. His last moments conscious happened so fast that he needed to think things over.

Looks like everyone was wrong about Alys, Rune thought, shaking his head as Ormus' explaination of her state rang through his mind.

Ferrum slowly got to his feet and looked down at the uncomfortable pallet. A question came to mind and, for some reason, he was filled with a sense of dread as he voiced it, "Rune... where's Alys?"

He remained silent and stoic, he gazed upon the younger blonde man with a green, hardened--however, still sympathetic--gaze.

The necromancer asked him again, growing more agitated by the druid's stark silence.

A curious look this time, "You don't remember?"

Ferrum paused. Fragments of memories swirled in the confused whirlwind of thoughts. A scream. Flashes of white-hot lights. Black eyes. Red mist. He shook his head and the images rippled into nothingness. "No."

Rune sighed heavily, dragging his fingers through his hair and feeling the bits of his scalp collect under his gritty nails. It was going to be difficult to explain. He turned towards the opening in the quarantine and held the burlap flap open. He motioned with a nod of his head for Ferrum to follow, and he did.

They walked along the worn in paths. Rune dragged his feet as he did, feeling uncomfortable at the one having to fill Ferrum in on what happened that fateful night... "Where to begin..." he trailed off, his eyes darting along every opening that they passed. He paused and turned to him, "What do you remember first off?"

He opened his mouth then immediately shut it. He saw it. The gidbinn embedded in Alys' gut by Ormus. The fearful look on her face returned to him as did the same sheer terror of his blood freezing. "I remember--"

*** (recollection start)

"ALYS!!!" 

Ferrum's voice shattered the still air of the ancient ritual grounds, piercing whatever mystic serenity that was left. His blue eyes, displaying his terror-stricken emotions, burned brightly with severe fury. He sprinted at them, the blood pounding in his ears and adrenailine pumping with a vengance through his veins. His hands itched; they wanted to hold Alys' body, wanting to breathe life back into her by some miracle even thought his abilities revolved around death.

The two Iron wolves that held Alys up let go of her, allowing her body to crumple to the ground. Both dark skinned, the white of their eyes were so vibrant compared to the drab colours of their uniform and the weathered stone structures behind them. They stood out so easily; Perfect targets for Ferrum. With his eyes narrowed to wolf-like slits, he angrily spat dark words under his breath, all his rage balling up into his attacks as he madly casted curses like a vengeful madman possessed. Red lights glimmered to life upon the group nearby Alys' fallen figure, but in his fury, he failed to notice them right away.

Ferrum twisted his body, arching his back as he turned to the side to avoid the thrust of one of the spears the mercenary warriors used. The blood rushed to his ears, his heart pounding loudly in a deafening beat. His ears were so attuned to every movement he could hear the swift slice of the spear's deadly head cut through the uneasy air. His growl reverberated in his throat in an inhuman sound as he regained his posture and lunged at him, teeth bared, fist flying.

His fist struck right between the Iron wolf's eyes. Beneath his knuckles, he could feel the sickening shift and hear the splintering crack the nose bridge breaking from the impact. The Iron wolf's eyes watered as the other mercenary ran forth to meet Ferrum in battle as well as defend his comrad in arms.

Not missing a beat, the angry necromancer's hand flew out, stretched wide open as his voice boomed ancient words in a tongue foreign to the mercenary. The man fell to his knees, his eyes bulging from the hideous pain flowing rampant through his body as his joints suddenly felt weak beneath his heavy armour. The mercenary collapsed in a heap in front of Ferrum, looking up at him before the necromancer's boot furiously connected with his head and all turned bloody then black.

Ferrum had no hesitation in giving the other mercenary, still on his feet, the same treatement.

In the confusion of the battle and the overwhelming bloodlust the necromancer had experienced, he barely noticed Ormus and Alkor back away several feet from the battle and the alter where Alys' slain form lay in a growing pool of her own blood. Her blood spilt over the edge of the weathered grey stoneslabs as Ferrum approached her... only to be thrown back with such an awesome force.

On his back and blinking in astonishment, Ferrum dazedly sat up, staring in confusion as his survival instincts kicked in again. The chill of death and uncertainty crept up from under his arm to kiss and raise the hair on the back of his neck in a foreboding promise.

Ormus' eyes widened as his eyes remained fixed upon the horror of Alys' corpse. Her blood was rotting to a black shade as it was being sucked back into her lifeless body. The black shadowed stain of her blood still remained on the altar's stone floor as her unnaturally pale limbs started twitching, fighting for control with uncontrolled movements.

Her fingers clawed angrily at the stone floor as she slowly pushed herself up onto her knees. Her face remained shadowed, her head bent down reverently to stare at the dark mass where her blood was recently spilt. Her shoulders shook as her hands gingerly touched the blade of the gidbinn protruding from her belly. Her softly rumpled tan blouse was now stained black around the edges where the deadly relic had been planted.

Both hands left her belly to cup her face as her head tilted down even more and a loud strangled sob left her deathly-hued lips. The sound was a sickening cry of outrage, misery and sorrow melted into one. Her delicately-boned shoulders shook as her arms crossed across her chest to grasp the other one. Without warning, she tore at her blouse, rending the soft neckline further apart and exposing her shoulders even more. Her finger dug into each of her bicep as though she would sink her nails in to rip out her own muscles.

Her head shot up, glaring directly at Ormus with such ferocious intensity. Ormus could not stop himself from taking a step back as he sucked the breath back into his mouth quickly. "No..." he whispered agast as the sacrificed lady slowly stood up in such an animalistic posture.

Alys' back was hunched over, her legs spread more than shoulder-width and her feet firmly planted to demonstrate her possessive and territorial nature. Her body was bent forward, her left arm hung loosely in front of her while her right hand still latched on to the left bicep. The skin on the bridge of her nose crinkled as she growled fiercely at the enigmatic Ormus.

"Alys?" Ferrum was back on his feet, fully alert despite his desire to run to her and hold her. Only a blind man would be foolhardy enough to approach her at this time. Her once tender looks turned aggressive as her gaze flew to the necromancer. She stared at him assessingly from head to toe as though calculating the threat he posed to her.

"Fer-rum," she pronounced his name with a dark pride, her eyes flickering with acknowledgement as her lips twisted into a cynical smile. Her pose straightened from a battle-ready beast to the posture of a regal queen. Her head tilted slightly and a lock of her auburn hair fell across her forehead. Only her head moved, turning to look back at Ormus. She hissed his name like it was a poison being spat from her lips.

Ormus wordlessly raised his metal staff out in front of him, ready to accept her challenge if she decided to fight. "Dark creature, you are not welcome here."

Amusement played on her lips, "I am not?" she questioned out loudly, her voice very crisp with a heavy emphasis on her pronounciations. "Then why did you anger me? Stupid human, you insulted me."

The haunting air of the altar grounds seemed to crackle with a darkness unknown as the woman licked her dry and lifeless lips. Ferrum could only stare in disbelief, wondering if he was lost in some nightmare.

"We did not summon you."

Alys glanced at her raised right hand and made an L shape of her thumb and forefinger in front of herself. A thin jagged line of lightning traveresed between the extended fingers before she balled her hand into a delicate fist. "You did," she charged, her teeth displayed. "You dared to insult me with such an offering... hmph."

Ormus eyes widened as he glared accusingly at Alkor, slowly backing away and trying to make his escape, "How is it that she's a virgin?!"

Ferrum's eyes widened then narrowed at the horrible statement. "Don't you dare speak of Alys that way!"

Ignoring his comment, hazel eyes flickered angrily with raw rage as they focused on the scrawny and deceitful man her body once called uncle. She was deadly-still except for the hand moving over her heart. "You..." she murmured in a hushed voice. "There's something about you that makes me despise you..." Her fingers dug into the softl flesh over her chest.

Hair-thin strands of lightning sparked to life around her body as she glared at the man. The hot white flashes and deadly yellows illuminated her body randomly. Shadows flickered on and off in an eerie pattern as she stepped down from the stones towards Ormus and Alkor who were backing away rapidly.

Ferrum sprang into action only to have Alys glare furiously at him, "Stay out of this, human!" her voice boomed with all the authority of a high demoness.

The necromancer immediately froze, watching as Alkor fled from the three of them. He scrambled backwards, tripping over a plant. "Alys, d-dear!" he sputtered desperately as he climbed back to his feet with amazing speed for bones as old as his. "Sweet niece... I'm your uncle, your kind uncle!"

His sweet niece, as he so eloquently put it, laughed mockingly at him. "Save your words, O withered one," she hissed as the rapid arcs of lightning circling her body sped up and intensified, eratically lighting up the section of the forest. Her eyes flashed of hatred briefly before her left arm snapped out, her hand pointing her slim indexed finger at her uncle.

The lightning traversing over her body leapt from her and sailed through the air, swirling into its attack target. The massive illuminated lightning bolt was so abundant of raw power that Ormus and Ferrum shielded their eyes.

Alkor screamed in a pitch thought impossible for a man... an old man even more. The smell of burning human flesh crept up into Ferrum's nostrils and he grimaced. Although he was familiar with the smell of death, it was not one he would willingly be accustomed to.

Alys smiled, walking towards the charred body and kicked it loathingly. "I love the smell of death at any time of day..." she murmured ominously while trembled in a self-embrace as though she was turning orgasmic from her first kill in a long time.

Ferrum slowly slidled over to Ormus and gestured to the shaman to take his distance.

He quickly obeyed, and that caught the attention of Alys.

Spinning around on her heel, Alys frowned at Ferrum, "I told you to stay out of this, meddling human."

"Alys--"

"--She's not Alys anymore," Ormus cut in, regarding the demoness still glowering at him.

Her stiff composure was replaced with one of reflection, "So, the name of this woman is Alys?" she questioned out loud with a chuckle. "Beautiful name.... " She impulsively frowned, her eyes flashing as though she were arguing with someone. "I hate beautiful things."

Her eyes predatorily scanned the entire premises with a burning hatred. They hovered from tree to tree as her teeth clenched and increased its pressure. "Hate, hate, hate, hate... hate it all..." she hissed.

Ferrum raised an eyebrow, as he backed up a foot away from her again and muttered out the corner of his mouth, "What's wrong with Alys?"

Ormus shook his head, looking irate that he still called her that. "She's not Alys anymore, she's--"

"Enchantress!!" a voice shouted out like battle cry before several black crows screamed its attack as it swooped down at her.

The events that took place happened so quickly. Next thing Ferrum knew, he and Rune were battling it out with Alys, though Ferrum more reluctant to cause her harm than the druid. To make matters worse, Alys had easily thwarted Rune's animal army's attacks and left their lifeless bodies littered on the ground without even the smallest ounce of care or sympathy for the summoned creatures.

"Give me the shaman now!" Alys shrieked as another bolt of hers dodged by Ferrum struck a tree and set it a blaze.

"Get Ormus back to Kurast, now!" Rune ordered Ferrum once he understood how impossible it would be for Ferrum to fight a demon that took on the form of his girlfriend.

Alys stared at the fire, fascinated. "Burn...." she purred in a low voice, chuckling to herself and trembling again. 

Ripping the blue ribbon with his teeth, the druid hurled the scroll in the air as he shouted out the magic incantation that was written on the parchment.

A mass of swirling blue light appeared in a flash... as did Krysta, Asheara and ten other Iron Wolves from that portal.

"Krysta!" Rune hissed angrily as he dodged another Ferrum ushered Ormus towards the portal while Alys was still strangely distracted by the fire with an evil child-like curiousity. "I thought I told you to stay in Kurast!"

The assassin groaned and immediately pushed the reluctant Ormus into the portal before entering it.

"Move out, now!" Asheara twirled her spear above her head as she and her Iron Wolves took not even a moments pause to assemble and surround the demoness, their deadlt weapons all pointing at her and ready. "Kill her!"

Rune shook his head, horrified by the female warrior's advance. "Asheara, no!" He lunged forward, throwing her out of the way along with him.

A spear from one warrior thrusted forward and Alys quickly caught the metal head of it with a sneer. Arcs of electricity materialized, wheeling around her body tightly, as it grew in space. The currents spunn faster and faster, growing and expanding with every revolution. Raising one hand to caress her own face, she smiled sadistically. "Let me hear your screams..." she whispered lovingly as the lightning pounced and spread out at every mercenary. Screams rang out in chorus.

In less than thirty seconds, the Enchantress had electrocuted the Iron Wolves and set fire to a good portion of the tropical forest. The pungent stench of human flesh burning rose and mingled with the fresh rain scent the air once held.

Alys chuckled, savouring the sounds of the roaring fire and the screams that echoed into the night. "Lovely sound... " she murmured to herself, twirling around slowly like a daydreaming child. "Burn... burn...burn....."

"Alys!" Ferrum called out again, carefully avoiding stepping upon an Iron Wolf corpse as he approached her. "Stop it!"

Her eyes flashed angrily again as she laughed, "You never give up, do you boy?" With a wave of her hand, she chuckled as three corpses not a few feet away from Ferrum bursted inside out, letting loose a spray of green mist carelessly into the air.

Ferrum choked as he inhaled the gas. His eyes were burning up along with his throat as he coughed fiercely. He struggled to stay on his feet as he staggered back away from his love, tripping over a corpse as he went.

Alys cackled again, her hand pointing at the corpse and sending a poison blast from that one as well directly on to the necromancer. 

Everything was blurry and it occurred to Ferrum's hazy mind that the poison was the blame. Before he could fall completely, he felt a pair of hands roughly grab him and drag him to the swirling blue portal. He could've sworn he heard more voices, so distorted he could barely make out what was said... but the warped voice, at least one, sounded like Rune's.

After tossing Ferrum into the portal, Rune ran after Asheara and dragged her towards the portal despite her insistance that as leader of the Iron Wolves, she must fight till the very end. Well, in the very end, Rune ended up disgracefully picking up the female warrior and tossing her not too gently into the swirling mass before joining them.

*** (recollection end)

"That still doesn't explain all this."

Thinking to have regained most of his strength, he and Rune were patrolling around the jungle encampment that the remaining villagers of Kurast had built. The makeshift village was very lively with children playing about and people talking not too far away from the small crowed of Iron Wolves, but despite the social efforts, it did not disguise an underlying fear that Ferrum had sensed once he left his own little burlap quarantine.

The camp was very mediocre and nothing of the quality he was used to from all his years of training as an apprentice necromancer. Another wave of nausea hit him full in the stomach and he grabbed on to the druid's arm to steady himself.

"I'm alright," he muttered, feeling disgusted with himself and his erratic strength as he let go of Rune.

Rune's eyes were fixed on a thin malnourished women coddling her child nearby a campfire. The woman was humming softly, trying to get the infant to stop its crying while what he presumed were her other children were playing nearby with sticks, poking the ground and tracing images into the earth with childish laughters that perked his ears up without him realizing it.

"Alys-- I mean, the Enchantress," Rune sighed, correcting himself under Ferrum's scrutinizing glare, "Invaded Kurast two hours later." He gestured at the entire encampment. "These are all the survivors."

Ferrum shook his head, muttering a curse under his breath. There had to be at least fifteen people, including himself, presently in view. Then, it dawned on him. "Where is Krysta and Asheara?"

He paused, studying him for a moment. "This way," he grimly replied. Ferrum silently followed him as Rune continued talking. "Before you ask, the Enchantress is still inhabiting Kurast. Our attacks have been unsuccessful due to the lack of power. Unfortunately, more than two-thirds of the Iron Wolves were wiped out during her invasion." Rune zig-zagged through the camp, weaving through the mass of tents, trees and fires, towards a burlap spread out between trees, acting as a divider, but unable to hide the muffled growls emanating from behind it. 

Ferrum ducked under the burlap drape and immediately tripped over a small and hard object to fall face first into the dirt. He cursed under his breath but then his frustration ebbed when he heard the familiar jingle jingle sound: Spikey.

Energetically, the metal golem skittered in quick circles around the necromancer as though in a celebration dance while chanting "He's alive, he's alive!"

Ferrum got up and sat back on his haunches as he picked up Spikey and immediately set him down, looking embarassed. The golem barely noticed it as he continued his celebratory dance. "You've either gotten heavier or I've gotten weaker."

Rune sighs, "Fever will do that to you."

The elation left the golem as quickly as it had first arrived, but Ferrum was not the least bit concerned; his attention was focused on the spectacle Spikey was pointing at: two robust Iron Wolves fully armed and carefully guarding five women tightly tied to the rough bark of the palm trees. The third and fourth woman from the left caught his eyes: Asheara and Krysta.

The look on all the women's faces were equal.... angry, empty, pale and agitated. Their eyes darted back and forth from face-to-face in a desperately speculative manner, assessing each man by their possible level of threat to them. They struggled against the rough corded ropes that bound them to the trees as the necromancer slowly approached, horrified and astonished.

He came up to Krysta, and she snarled at him, craning her neck, not hiding her urge to sink her teeth into him. Her eyes were sunken in and her skin was slightly jaundiced; she did not look a picture of health.

Spikey approached with him, but got too close to the assassin that her booted-foot lashed out and struck the metal golem square in the head. He barely moved an inch, but still shook his blade-fist at Krysta scoldingly.

Ferrum slowly turned to Rune, about to question the women's apparently rabid state when he quickly answered for them. "Cursed."

A blonde speculative eyebrow shot up as his blue eyes turned to Asheara, thrashing quite the same and bearing her teeth in equal ferocity.

Rune sighed, folding his arms. "It's the work of the Enchantress, it's how she works. She somehow corrupts women, blinds their judgement and... well," he gestured in sympathy to the women tied up. "This is what happens. Three men died already from them, and five women, already corrupted, died as well."

"They killed each other?"

"The curse killed them. If they are not near the Enchantress... they will die."

Ferrum sucked in his breath with a wince. It was a no win situation in this case. Most likely if they brought the women to the Enchantress, they would live, but on the downside, the Enchantress would have human allies; He didn't even want to imagine having Asheara and Krysta on the opposing side. But, he couldn't let anymore people die. There had to have been a man-made cure, a shamanic cure, for the curse, but Rune quickly quashed that hope. "Ormus can't help us."

"What?!"

He grimaced with a sullen nod, "Before he slipped into the coma, he said many things of great import." He paused for effect as Ferrum prompted him with the wave of his hand. "The sacrifice was done poorly. Alkor and everyone was deceived in terms of Alys innocence."

Rune carried on cautiously, noticing Ferrum's enraged expression. "To the Countess, you sacrifice virgins; to the Enchantress, you sacrifice the 'impure.' If you offer a sacrifice that is an insult to what they require, they will be summoned to express their rage. Their existance should only be a short while... but... it can become a permanent life.

"What do you mean?"

Rune lowered his head with a sigh, "If after the seventh night the Enchantress is not destroyed, the next life she sacrifices will give her immortality."

Ferrum stared in horror.

"There's more.... this is the seventh night."

The necromancer needed no more words spoken to. He immediately stalked across the village back to his quarantine and began strapping his armour and weapons back upon him as Rune followed with a smirk. Ferrum then turned, picked up Spikey and headed to the center of the encampment, calling to arms all able-bodied men and the remainder of the Iron Wolves. Upon than, he learned of Hralti's decision to take a boat out to travel to a neary village and request assistance or hire the first mercenaries he came across.

"How long as he been gone for?"

Rune shook his head, "Two days. We can't expect results that quickly."

"We must act now!" an Iron wolf quipped up and the rest agreed. "We can't let demon Alys win!"

"We'll die though! The demon Alys will kill us!"

Ferrum narrowed his eyes at the use of his love's name in the same sentence with the words 'demon.' Miraculously, he stopped himself from lashing out at the two iron wolves. Instead, he turned around, still holding on to Spikey and looking up at the sky.

His eyes wandered over the slowly appearing starts that glittered in the dusky sky. He quickly found the north star and headed in the direction of the village. It was too bad most of the jungle had been transformed by scorch marks, which were no doubt, caused by the Enchantress.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rune gruffly asked, staring down at him as he blocked his path.

"I'm going to get my girlfriend back," he replied testily, going around the druid.

Rune quickly grabbed Ferrum's shoulder and tossed him back. "Without a plan that'd suicide Ferrum, and you know it."

"Fuck a plan, Rune. I don't care, I'm going in there."

"To die?"

"No, to... I don't know... save Alys or die trying."

"By what? Reasoning the evil out of her?" He shakes his head, "Running into Kurast without a plan is suicide. No one goes there without a good plan, it's too desperate."

An Iron wolf suddenly bounded in through the woods, crying out his announcement in a horrified voice, "Rune, Rune, terrible news! One of our scouts just caught sight of Deckard Cain! He's been captured by Alys! Also, Hralti's boat has been spotted on the horizon, heading towards the docks with several people on board!"

Rune's composure broke apart as he gritted his teeth. That meant they had at least twenty minutes tops before they landed in Kurast. It was time for drastic measures. "Alright fine, let's go."

"What? No plan?" Ferrum mocked, feeling mighty despite their dire situation.

"You shut up."

Picking up armor and weapons, the two of them departed on their own, deciding last minute that it would be best if the Iron wolves remained at their posts in case the Enchantress was planning an attack of his own or, in the event that their attempts proved futile, the encampment's people would have at least some protection against the Enchantress.

As usual, Rune summoned his animal army and Ferrum, walking along beside him, stopped every few seconds along the trail whenever a corpse was nearby. Not really wanting to do such a thing, but having no choice, he summoned the skeletons of the dead beasts and human corpses to crawl out of their dead flesh casings to serve him in his own undead army.

The druid keenly noted Ferrum's reluctance to summon undead aid and questioned it.

Ferrum shrugged with a smile not so energetic as they usually were. "I feel fat around them, I guess." He received an odd stare from Rune before he shook his head and answered again, still trekking along. "Really though, it makes me uneasy.... less human, I suppose."

And yet you'd make yourself feel inhuman for Alys' sake... Rune thought understandingly, a bitter smile curving his own mouth as the words 'consequences be damned' echoed in his mind. With a quick glance to the sky, he broke into a sprint, his animal army matching his speed. "It's getting dark..." he called back to the necromancer already speeding up his movement to trail the druid. "We better hurry."

___________________________________  
Reviews are much appreciated. Two more chapters to go actually. ^_^


	9. Chapter 9 : 1 of 2

Diablo 2 - Visions of You (Chapter 9: 1 of 2)  
By Amethyst Haze (amethyst_haze@hotmail.com)  
*** 

Disclaimer: I do not own Diablo II, its concepts, its designs or anything else related to it. Those are the property of Blizzard Entertainment, this story is simply a non-profit tribute and parody. This story is Rated R for moments of sexual content, offensive language and violence.

Amethyst Haze's comments:If this story sounds EXTREMELY familiar to you.... then you've read the original fanfic as the NC-17 version when it was under my old pen name. I will not be writing like that anymore. Also, you might want to have read through "Longing to be with you" first since Visions of You is the second in that series. :P

On a side note, this is only the FIRST PART of the ninth chapter. I've had this half ready for so long, but couldn't get the rest of it done fast enough, so I thought it'd best if I release this to not further put readers in suspense. I'm really sorry about the absence.

*** 

The sounds of battle were among them as they sprinted into the deserted village that was vibrant in warm and ethereal shades of flickering red and yellow. The smoke that churned and spiralled out from the roaring fire had been spotted as it puffed into the sky. It served only to strengthen their resolve to sprint at a maniac speed towards Kurast.

Shallow animal prints left behind in the lush soil of the jungle were trampled upon by Ferrum's heavy boots and the horrific feet of his skeletal warriors. Their bones crickled awkwardly in a scraping sound as they trekked on, following its blonde-headed master in a droning and lifeless-fashion. Those skeletons knew nothing of what battle they were heading into, just that they must protect their master and kill their master's enemies. They cared not for the sight just beyond the horizon that lay partially hidden by the thick brush they were trampling through.

The empty village was burning; it illuminated a portion of the sky overhead to a brilliant orangey-red that could only be spawned from the bowels of hell itself. The warm and spicey stench of burning balsam invaded the druid's nostrils and made his lips curl in disgust when he detected one scent of many; the faint trace of a demon's blood.

As Ferrum broke into a sprint, Rune's summoned animal army regarded the necromancer oddly. The outline of his body faded into the gathering smoke of the burning wood that oddly loomed over the village like impending doom.

Rune's ears pricked suddenly. He heard something.... a yell, a crash, then a dull explosion then a clinking sound. It continued.... repeating itself over and over and over. He recognized the sound.... Potions being thrown... he though, keenly aware of the direction it was coming from. Fulmination potions most likely. But the last metal sound?

He heard it again... that strange metal clinking.... then he turned to his left and hissed, "Spikey, stop doing that!"

Acting innocent, Spikey stopped rubbing the sharp blades of his arms together and stared up at the druid.

Energizing blood flowed through Ferrum's veins as the adrenalaine rushed to every point in his body, charging them to push his body's movement faster than before. His heart pumped blood furiosly as his breath came out sharply. He rounded a corner, the smoke of the fires stinging his blue eyes. Ash flew up from his boots with every determined step.

He skidded to a halt, his eyes widening in shock. He barely even heard or acknowledged the nudging of one of Rune's wolves against his leg as they caught up to the necromancer, nor the feel of the chasing Spikey slam right into his calves from the abrupt stop in run.

In the swirling smoke, and partly a reason for the smoke, were three forms; Rune could only recognize the wiry and frail form of an old man lobbing the fulmination potions at a scattering swarm of imps. They cackled hysterically as a few of them tripped, their green sarongs tied around their waist coming loose on a few.

In the back of Rune's mind, he chuckled at the sight of the small grey-skinned naked bodies that scrambled to pick up their sarongs and re-tie it while holding their crude daggers in their mouth. One imp was fumbling with his sarong so much that a fulminating potion flew threw the air, struck him square in the forehead and exploded in a fiery mass. The little monster sputtered out an agonized cry and flitted around the area in a mad panic.

Rune eyes darted to the three shapes, he recognized the one lobbing the potions. "Deckard Cain," he muttered under his breath, relieved to see him, but aggrivated to see the old crone in the midst of a battle. But the two other people, a red-haired woman wielding a quarterstaff and a tall, auburn-haired man garbed in clothes of a faded blue and grey tartan, that easily labelled him as an ex-druid of a different clan. Luckily, the clan that the druid in question wore, was not one recognized, so it could not be a declared enemy to Rune's old clan.

Despite Rune not knowing the identity of the man and woman, it was obvious that others did.

Jingling merrily, Spikey immediately ran through the fiery blaze, shoving rudely through the paniciking imp crowds, even ignoring the fulminating potion that exploded on his foot; all this to lovingly embrace the curve of the woman's leg.

Ferrum stared through the heat rising from the fire and distorting the image of the two. "Ralehn? Varia?" he yelled out loud, over the roar of the fire. The crackling of burning wood was heard as a house nearby collapsed.

The woman, Varia, turned from accidentally bopping Spikey over the head in a case of mistaking the metal golem for an imp. "Ferrum? Is that you?" Her voice was light and airy despite the obvious dangers determined to kill.

The druid wearing the tartan turned and glared at the necromancer with a wry smile, "Get over here, you ass," he barked gruffly as he pivoted to slash at another imp with his pilum. His movements were so fluidic that it be easily described as a graceful dance than a fight for survival.

Amidst the fire, Deckard Cain wiped his sweaty forehead upon his ash grey sleeve in a jarred movement from his old age. He was getting exhausted, and was more than happy to see Rune next to the man that Ralehn had addressed. Scream by demonic scream, they went down in a bloody slash or fiery blaze

"Where's Alys?" Ferrum asks, breathlessly once the demon army is destroyed, his eyes darting to and from the burning burlap scraps strewn amoungst the housing pieces and vegetation upon the dirt floors.

Right on time, four tendrils of lighting swirled on the floor and spread in dynamic designs never seen before, and at such a speed to be able to remember within any mortal's mind. They twisted, turned and maneuvered on the floor in perfect symmetry before rotating into a smooth circular border around Ferrum, Rune and Spikey.

"Tresspassers..." a dark, but familiar, voice hissed.

Ferrum's eyes darted over to the remains of what looked to be a fishing hut. With a strange yellow aura shining behind her, there was Alys stepping out from its ruins and walking towards the ring of lightning with slow, confident and collected steps. Her walk was not the same... not the innocent and light-stepped stride of his woman. It was the arrogant swagger of a strumpet.

On his guard, Ralehn took Varia's hand and stepped in front of her, shielding her from the demoness. Still, Varia drew to her full height and two inches more as she stood on the tips of her feet, peering over Rahlehn's muscled shoulder at the young, and obviously evil, woman that drew closer. Her green eyes swept over the woman's form assessingly.

Alys was wearing torn clothes, nearly burnt to a crisp. They were shredded and barely clung to her body. Her skin was a deathly grey colour. But, what disturbed Ferrum more and threatened to summon bile out of his stomach to race out his mouth was the sight of her stomach. There, still embeded in her femininly soft belly, was the crude and taunting hilt of the Gidbinn. Around the edges where the blade had penetrated, dry blood, brown and crusted, was flaking, but still thickly caked on and looking like it had no intentions of leaving.

Alys' deathly blackened eyes were settled upon Ferrum as she stepped over the border of the lightning ring. The air within the ring crackled to life, sending an evil tremor zig-zagging through both men's spines. He regarded Alys' face, trying to search the hateful expression for the innocent woman he loved. But, beneath the smudges of dirt and soot, he could not find it....

"Always ruining my plans... always meddling..." she whispered in a shaky tone. Her fists clenched to tight balls, trembling. She squared her shoulders and drew herself to her full height as she glared at the necromancer with a questioning tilt of her head. "Humans.... so witless... so desperate... I hate them..."

Ferrum swallowed a lump in his throat. At the same time he knew the voice and didn't. It was her voice... but not her tone; his Alys would never speak to anyone, not even her late uncle, in a teasingly sadistic way.

Her name was on the tip of his tongue....

***

(Note from Amethyst Haze: ::sighs:: I've been REALLY busy with work and other personal things in life. I will update the other half of this chapter soon.)


	10. Chapter 9 : 2 of 2

Diablo 2 - Visions of You (Chapter 9: 2 of 2)  
By Amethyst Haze (amethyst_haze@hotmail.com)  
*** 

Disclaimer: I do not own Diablo II, its concepts, its designs or anything else related to it. Those are the property of Blizzard Entertainment, this story is simply a non-profit tribute and parody. This story is Rated R for moments of sexual content, offensive language and violence.

Amethyst Haze's comments:If this story sounds EXTREMELY familiar to you.... then you've read the original fanfic as the NC-17 version when it was under my old pen name. I will not be writing like that anymore. Also, you might want to have read through "Longing to be with you" first since Visions of You is the second in that series. :P

On a side note, this is the rest of the ninth chapter and was a little rushed while I was writing it. And, I am SO SO SO sorry it took me so long to get this up. ::sighs:: I'm working two jobs now to pay for my tuition along side my volunteering job, so my schedule's been kinda crazy lately. ::sighs:: Hopefully my writing will pick up faster now that my volunteering thing is out until next summer. Again, thanks so much to my regulars who believed in me.

***

Shaking his head, Ferrum snapped out of his moment of weakness. No! he told himself. This isn't Alys! This is the Enchantress... I have to remember that. His eyes narrowed at her as she turned her gaze away from him without a care for his obvious anger at her.

The look on Rune's face suddenly flared a memory to surface within the demoness. With her hollow dark eyes glowing an ethereal shade, the Enchantress glared at the druid. "YOU!" She snarled with a tremendous amount of animosity, "It's always you... Impudent human... I should've burned you to ash when I had the chance!"

Her intentions were clearly of an evil nature (given the obvious fact that Alys was currently under the influence of a demon) as she quickly took three dainty steps back. The muscles in her body, that were not hidden by the torn rags of her clothes, tensed and relaxed as the crude gidbinn that was embedded in her stomach resonated until a high pitched screeching sound pierced the air.

The dark yellow ochre shade that pulsed from the Gidbinn was disturbing. And thugh the aura emanating from the dagger was not as intense as the red of the blaze that devoured the abandoned dock-village, its presence demanded everyone's attention. And attention it did receive. Frozen for a split-second, Rune watched, strangely fascinated and captivated by the light as it slithered from her belly to her shoulder. The yellow ochre wisp then circled around her slim bicep before it gathered into her balled hand and crackled with a hissing threat of incoming pain. As tendrils of lightning snake out from the Enchantress' outstretched arm, Rune nimbly leapt out of the way and barked out an order to a section of his animal army to attack.

On cue, Rahlehn hastily conjured up an arctic blast, his feet planted firmly to the ground to not have his blance thrown off by the rush of icy winds emitted from his hands. Cold ethereal white blasts of air flew from his open hand at Alys. Her eyes narrowed to thin slits as flecks of ice harmlessly bounced off her skin. If anything, the chilling gust seemed only to further annoy her.

The creatures under Rune's command however didn't hesitate the least bit, nor were they bothered by the cold winds of the other druid because of their thick and effective fur. Fangs bared, his wolves snarled as they leapt at the demonic creature regardless of the evil glint in her eyes and the foreboding glow of her body.

When Alys was done with them, the stench of burnt flesh and singed fur tainted the air, leaving a sickening feeling twisting tightly in the pit of his stomach. A horrible wave of remorse and self-loathing washed over him for ordering the innocent animals to their death. With her back arched in an arrogant stance, Alys' shoulders shook in silent laughter as her head tilted back slightly, the shadows from her hair hiding her eyes.

"Pitiful," she uttered, raw mockery and amusement lingering in her tone that utterly enraged Rune. He let out an enraged roar and rushed forward, only to be blasted back by the wave of the Enchantress' hand. WIth an uncermonious CRUNCH, his fall was broken by Deckard Cain.

The old man wailed in pain, his thin bony fists pounding on Rune's shoulder as he sputtered for the druid to remove his overbearing weight off of him.

Varia knelt down next to the frail man, soothing his pain with words as Rune quickly got off of him, muttering a curt apology. Ralehn's female companion simply half-smiled as she reached into her belt to pull out a small sachet of dry herbs for Deckard's sore body.

Ralehn glanced back and nodded at Varia. She nodded back, a secret understanding between them. The woman quickly dragged the old man to his feet and threw his arm over her shoulder as quickly and carefully as she could. Supporting his wait, she carefully led him away from the battle to safety.

"Not so fast!" Alys hissed as anoter lightning bolt shot out from her hand towards the woman. Instead of a feminine scream, Rahlehn's agonized grunt was heard once he hurled himself in front of the white hot energy cutting through the air effortlessly.

"Rahlehn!"

"Keep going!" He hissed, rapidly getting to his feet smacking his flame-licked cloak to put out the fire.

Meanwhile, Ferrum's skeleton warriors were ambling towards the Enchantress with such a lack of speed that she found it infuriatingly insulting; clearly they underestimate her or refuse to not take their predicament seriously. Alys rolled her eyes and wrinkled her nose in disgust as she lifted her hand, the back of it facing the human group. Quickly, she flicked her wrist and the strangest sight Ferrum and the rest of them had ever witnessed occurred: the skeletons' bones turn an ash gray as they suddenly froze in their strides.

"The undead? What harm is that supposed to cause me?" she chuckled, shaking her head as she wagged a finger at them in amused contempt. With the dirt floor grinding beneath their heels as they spun around to face their master and his friends, the dead army began plodding towards the human group in an orderly fashion, all moving their limbs in sync.

"What the hell??!" Ferrum's jaw nearly dropped in abject horror.

Rune narrowed his eyes, determined still to get to Alys. His flock if crows immediately rushed forward, attacking Alys as she thrashed around angrily, her lightning tendrils reaching out to ultimately choke the birds one by one.

"Shit..." Ferrum cursed under his breath, conjuring up a rock golem to rush Alys as he caught the sight of Rune being tossed aside effortlessly to the ground near Spikey. 

"I'm fine," he muttered, jumping immediately back into action. The jingling of Spikey's movements caught his attention. With a sly grin, he grabbed the golem without any warning, and, with a good spin, he hurled the creature at the army of rebellios skeletons ambling towards them.

Panicking, Spikey's bladed hands waved about furiously, it's sharp edges slashing and breaking apart the bone warriors with ease as he flew through the undead crowd. When he landed, he skittered furiously from skeleton to skeleton, slashing their knee joints and, when they fell to their lost knees, beheading them.

As though to scream, "You bastard!" Spikey looked over his shoulder at the smirking druid and shook one small blade hand in the air threateningly with a soft bell-like jingle.

"I can't believe you recreated that little imp," Ralehn groaned shaking his head before he took on an attitude of non-chalance. "Well, let's see if he's as good as the last time." Murmuring incantations, he pointed his hand at Spikey and then at Alys. "Spikey, READY!"

Standing in a puff of dusty gravel and bits of large stones littered on the ground, Alys' slender limbs shook angrily as she stood back up. Her back was rigid as her eyes flashed of pure anger. "Infidels!!!" she shrieked, her fingers twitching as though they were claws ready to sink and tear savagely into the humans like a scavenger on a rotting desert corpse.

From the sky, a fiery rock falls and Spikey manages to support the huge thing despite his tiny size. He skittered about, holding it over his head in a panicky matter, jingling in a reckless rhythm, as though he can feel the burning pain. He then launches it at Alys with all his might.

Immediately, several more tendrils lashed out to dismantle the burning rock. However at that moment, another burning mass of earth fell from the sky, nearly smashing into Alys.

With an angry shriek, tendrils of lightning blasted out from her demonic body. A circuit of energy revolving and spreading around her with the painful physics of a nova, knocking her mortal enemies back and to the ground. 

Her eyes flicked to the metal golem who was still determinedly standing up; that irritated her. With a few running steps, she punted the golem with a simple and unlady-like kick, ignoring the searing pain in her shins caused by his sharp blades pinching into her skin. With a final glare to the crumpled golem's form amongst the large discarded scraps of burlap scattered on the floors, she turned her attention back to the morals who had already gotten back up on their feet.

With fluid motion, Ferrum released his bone wand from his belt as his lips moved rapidly in an ancient chant. Upon the fifth syllable, the breath was knocked clear out of his lungs as his body was thrown back by the force of Alys' mind.

She chuckled, wagging her finger at him scoldingly. "Human... pitiful." Her moment of arrogance was short-lived though.

A shadow of fear suddenly passed over her brow. She had made a mistake.... she knew damn well by the energy surging through her body, screaming at her to react now. Her head turned just in time to feel the sharp edge of a spear snikt into her left cheek and slash locks of her hair short to her ear.

Holding on to the end of the spear with a triumphant smirk was Ralehn. Alys stared at him in horror, then at the tips of her blood-stained fingers when she pressed them to the fresh flaw on her face.

Ralehn's feeling of victory was short-lived. Alys' hand flew out in a chop, breaking the pole with her anger. Quick on his feet, but not quick enough, Ralehn bounded back only to be caught 'round the neck by her furious telekinetic grip that clawed at him.

A gasp of shock left his throat as he struggled violently in her grip. His eyes flew to Varia's form. Her eyes wer wide open and she was mid-stride to run to him. He threw her a glare which she understood.... Obedient, but very agitated by the situation, Varia kept her distance and remained at Deckard Cain's side to ensure his safety.

Ralehn's world then went a murky black.

***

Rune let out an angry shout as Alys waved her arms in the motion of a throw and hurled Ralehn far with her telekinetic hold. Fear shot through Varia as she screamed in response to the loud SPLASH heard moments later ; Alys had thrown him into the river.

Varia jumped to her feet. All that ran through that pretty little head of hers was the image of her love, unconscious and sinking deep into the Kurast dock waters. She sprinted across the village battlefield, leaping over burning bits of buildings and brush to fly headfirst in a not-so-graceful dive to the dark waters to rescue Ralehn.

A small prayer croseed Rune's mind as he thought about Ralehn's heavy armour. But the prayer was left unfinished due to Alys' ghostly grip once more.

Rune struggled furiously in a similar fashion as the older druid did. He vainly tried to dig his fingernails into the invisible hold. But it was to no avail. He could hear his hearbeat roaring in his ears as his eyes set upon Alys.

She walks by several of the discarded burlap materials on the ground and approached Rune with the famiiar and trademark evil and sadistic glint in her eyes. "Always meddling...," she hissed, studying his face for any changes the years had brought him. "One of my sisters is dead because of you humans!"

Rune weakly lifted his head to simply glare at the Enchantress, seeing past the innocent face that once was Alys. In his mind's eye, all he saw was the slaughtered villagers that demoness had claimed, "And many humans are dead because of you and your sisters!" he sputtered.

"Good, the sooner this plague called 'humans' is rid of, the better..." A cruel smirk slipped to her lips as she lifted her hand towards the ominously black sky, darkened by her presence and the smoke of destruction. A soft black aura radiated from her arm, crackling out then in bolts of thunder, shaping itself into the shape of a clearly evil living pulsating lance. 

A touch of warmth hit her at the sight of the fear flashing in the druid's eyes. She pointed the pulsing jagged tip, alive with energy as she drew her arm back slightly. "I hate you all... All human... all things... all pathetic.....rrrrg..... Diemma was right..." The name of the third sister rolled off her tongue so lovingly that it seemed almost bitter sweet of an evil being capable of such emotions. "She was so right... such foul creatures these humans are..."

Nervously, Rune glanced over at Ferrum's body, still crumpled limply on the ground.

The Enchantress' hand trembled, clammy from holding tightly onto her demonic lance. "I remember you so well, as well as I do your woman." Her venomous smile cut through her face as she savoured the pain that was evident in Rune. "She was quite the snake, blood so impure it made my mouth water...." She hissed venomously, pressing the lance against his chest as Rune grunted in pain, his muscles clenching tightly against the agony.

Rune, feeling ill at the rememberance of Eterna, barely noticed Ferrum's arms bracing against the ground to push himself up with his bone wand ready.

Alys however, did notice despite what Rune thought. She turned, glared and he was tripped back to the ground like a pitiful bug by another telekinetic swipe

"The daughter however was quite disgusting," she continued on, unfazed and savouring every moment to toy with the druid's mind. "Virginal blood.. eughhh." She shuddered, her lips curling in disgust but still smiling in its own special way. "But sister Countess put it to good use..." She smiled ferally. "I shouldn't hold such malice against virgin blood though... it was after all a virginal woman that lets me live now...."

Alys turned her eyes to Ferrum once more, who was surprisingly back on his feet in much quicker time. "I'm your woman, am I not?" she asked in an innocent seeming voice. Her expression of malice betrayed the tone though. "I gathered that much from what this body feels when you're near.." To illustrate her point, she shivered like a lover wrapped in waves of ecstasy.

"Give Alys back to me."

"Alys?" She smiled, "Ah yes... the beautiful and innocent seeming name." She shakes her head laughing, shaking Rune in her grip like a child with a toy. "No surprise that her mind is just as weak as her name." She narrowed her eyes, gripping the lance tighter. "I hate innocent things."

She paused suddenly, glancing over at Ferrum thoughtfully. "Oh, I almost forgot..." Her eyes narrowed again and Ferrum felt himself flying through the air again by an invisible force. "How rude of you to interrupt our conversation!!!" Her eyes burned to a steely gold hue, blazed with anger and hatred. "I should have to kill you."

She turned to Rune, grinning as she stared into the depths of his eyes, "Ah... sweet fear.." she purred darkly. "Just like your woman... Alys is too. She's scared now.... I can feel it." A shiver visibly rippled through her as she smiled sweetly. "So delicious... again..."

Ferrum stares at the Gidbinn, glinting in the light from her stomach. He had to try.... they'd be most likely dead tomorrow if they did not succeed. "Spikey!"

Right then, the burlap sack behind her jumps at her, revealing the golem called for, and it took no hesitation in jumping into action.

Spikey slashed at tge demonic black-lightning blade apart then, not affected by the lightning at all. Jingling, he locks his bulky little arms around Alys' legs to keep her from moving while slashing the calves if she even moved.

And move she did.

Alys' hideous screams pierced the smokey air as she thrashed about, her lightning tendrils grabbing angrily at the golem as Ferrum jumped to his feet and Rune falls uncermoniously to the floor on his bottom. Quickly taking the opening, he rushed up behind the possessed woman, firmly placing her in a tight headlock with his muscled arms. Her hair bristled against his arms as she struggled against the druid and the metal golem at her feet

Ferrum, standing in front of his love, firmly places his hand upon the handle of the crude dagger, the source of all this trouble.

Seething at his desperate attempt to free her of the source of her power, a tightly choking grip encircled Ferrum's neck tightly as she talks. "You... I don't care who you are... but I hate you. I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU ALL!" Her eyes burning red now, she chokes him tighter as her calves continue dripping of blood and her body being restrained by Rune.. "DIE!" She starts laughing haughtily, a deranged smile on her face.

Despite that Ferrum could feel the life being drawn out of him, hel refused to let go of the Gidbinn. He was feeling light-headed, but steadfast, his muscles still determinedly worked to free her.

It was then that Rune did a simple action which was her undoing. With all his strength, he pulled back on Alys, away from Ferrum and away from the Gidbinn in his hand. He pulled so hard, Ferrum was shocked and the blade flew backwardrs from them as Rune flew back several paces.

Free of the Gidbinn and bleeding badly, she teetered forward, collapsing into Ferrum's arms as he fell to the ground with his arms securely locked around her body.

Her eyes blankly open, she stared at the front of his armour, her body oddly glowing yellow. "Ferrum..." she murmurs softly, her voice shaking yet soft-toned like he remembered and loved.

Ferrum, coughing, cradles her body close so she can see into the depths of his blue eyes. "I'm right here, Alys."

Rune flicked his gaze at the Gidbinn, the primitive dagger, jagged in edges as well as chipped but yet the container of an evil and awesome power. He knew well he should go after it, but at the same time, he felt frozen to the ground... waiting for something.

A more lively skin shade returned to Alys' body... but not so healthy looking. She stares at him, her eyes shining as she smiles, "I... I feel strange..." she whispers softly, shaking her head. "Something's different... I feel so weak..."

Ferrum smiles bitterly and glances down at the dagger wound now bleeding fresh red blood.

A pang of pain twisted his stomach into a complex knot. He swallowed hard, currently unsure of his actions. Yes, he had saved Alys from the Enchantress... but by the looks of the blood..... "Nothing's different, Alys..." he managed to say in a tight voice with a forced thin-lipped smile, "You're fine."

Rune sighs, hearing Ferrum's conversation while his eyes were turned to the docks where the temporary water-dwelling druid with the a fair haired-woman speaking to Deckard Cain. He turned around, feeling a strange sensation... his eyes dart back and forth, "Something's not right..."

Ralehn turns around, staring curiuosly too since Rune's voice was caught upon the starting winds. "You can feel it, can't you?" he asks softly, his voice harsh and filled with alert.

Rune nodded morbidly. Then.... he finally glanced over at the Gidbinn... horrified. The blade was surrounded by a black mist and hovering in the air as it spun. Like a pointer, it's sharp end spun to aim at Alys.

Alys' eyes, glazed, stared up at him, concerned. "I think you're lying..."

"--Look out!"

Ferrum glanced over his shoulder at lightning speed to see the blade slicing through the air towards them. Horrified, he pulled Alys' body closer to his with his arms wrapped around her tightly. Alys could feel Ferrum turning his body to shield her from the blade... but not quick enough. Her eyes widened as she she echoed Ferrum's choked cry of pain.

Rune's blood turned cold as he ran towards the two of them. The Gidbinn had made it's target.... impaled was Ferrum's forearm... and the sharp end of the blade had gone through his arm to bite down into Alys' chest.

Next to Alys' unconscious form was Ferrum's limp body, his arm still pinned to her chest by the Gidbinn, which was glowing a triumphant and sickly-evil grey. In a flurry, Ralehn, Varia and Cain rushed over immediately, all horrified expressions, but Varia looking to be the most calm as she knelt down to the girl and pressed her palm to her forehead and her other to Ferrum's.

Gauging the difference between her own temperature, she looked up at the two druids and, in a motherly voice, barked an order, "They need beds, now." She quickly got to her feet, dusted her hands off and headed towards the jungle poste haste as Rune and Ralehn struggle to figure out how to best carry the two lovers without worsening their possibly fatal condition.

Deckard Cain looked at Varia and, in his wisest and most concerned voice that the old man could croak, he called out after her, "Where are you going, Varia?"

"To get some herbs!" she declared back with all the regal composure of a motherly queen.

Rahlehn stared at the limp bodies of Ferrum and Alys. His gaze however was locked on the seemingly-sleeping woman. The idea that the young woman was truly an innocent boggled the mind when compared to her actions only moments ago. Yes, she was possessed.... but it served as a warning to the druid; any woman, even most innocent of women, can be a tool of evil. Afterall, they're just human.

He turned around, slanting his gaze to the form of Varia running into the thick brush of the jungle.

...Any woman...

***

The dense green brush swiped his face in small pricks to draw thin blood red lines. The necromancer however swatted the spiked leaves away irritably like one would to a gnat. 

Ferrum's eyes darted around, his body following the soft lilting voice of a young child.... what child? It sounded so familiar...

Deeper and deeper through the jungle brush he went. Maggots crawling on the ground through corpses, spiders darting up and down treetrunks; very scenic route.

In a clearing made for a stone altar of flat slabs and a raised stone platform, the form of a young girl lay curled up near an altar, crying.

Somehow, without knowing why, it occurred to him what the altar was.... it was a sacrificial altar for the Enchantress. Terrified for the girl, he tugged on the sleeve of her dirty dress. "Get away from here, it's not safe," he reasoned softly.

Her hazel eyes connected with his and the reality hit him at full force. "Alys! ... a younger Alys?" he thought as she stared back with reddened eyes spilling tears down childishly-chubby cheeks. Her innocent face regarded him oddly before he tugged again.

With a small nod, she slowly stood up. Her small hand reached out hesitantly and brushed against his own lightly.

A chill winter's breeze then broke the air, swirling between them and darted behind Ferrum where he suddenly felt a gaze heavily bearing down in to him.

He turned his head slightly only to spy a fully grown Alys--no, the Enchantress-- wielding the Gidbinn. Her eyes were full of hatred and she still radiated of evil from her death-toned skin. And from the corner of the eye, he witnessed her unarmed hand come forward with lightning speed of a backhand blow before all went hazy.

A startled cry sprang from the young Alys' lips as Ferrum slumped to the floor, blinking slowly with unfocused blue eyes.

The girl knelt down beside the dazed necromancer as the Enchantress hovered nearby like a wheezing swarm of locusts waiting to strike. Wheezing, because of her heavy and laboured breaths. Her stomach, once flawless with skin so soft as Ferrum could attest to, was seen through the heavy garb of her own sullied dress' tears. Her belly was no longer flawless, quite the opposite. The deep cut where the Gidbinn once lay remained in a gnarled, cancerous existance, like split tree bark of a mottled dried-blood hue. It was such a ghastly sight to the girl that she immediately turned back to the necromancer with an attempt to revive him.

"Ferrum?" She cried out softly, shaking him with her small hands frantically. She tugged on wisps of his hair, on his cheek, on his ears, even snapping his Adam's apple with her small fingers; He didn't respond at all.

"Help me..."

Alys, starled by the Enchantress' sudden and uncharacteristic plead for help, stared blankly at her for a small moment. Her gaze flicked to the Gidbinn in her hand then back to Ferrum with hesitation dead-set in her eyes.

"Alys... Help me," the Enchantress tried again, her voice rasping as her hands tried feebly to cover her exposed stomach. "Please help me.... I helped you. Your voice stayed alive in me... you must help me."

The girl shook her head, still eyeing the Gidbinn.

A look of pain washed briefly over the Enchantress before she composed herself again, obviously fighting against the agony caused by her abdominal wound. "I can give you everything you desire. The world can be yours." An ironic smile touched her face as she continued on. "As a child... didn't you feel always outcasted as a child? I can give you the power... absolute power to change all that. To destroy all those who made you what you are! I promise you power... in return, I ask you give me a body..." She gasped in pain, feeling another pang from the Gidbinn's absence. "Just give me protection... Protect me!"

Alys shaked up at her with wide hazel eyes in shock. She shook her head, "No... you hurt the entire village... you didn't spare them... Even when I begged you!"

Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared down at the impudent little girl that her fate ironically rested upon."Who cares about them!!?!" She snapped viciously, causing Alys to jump slightly. "Save me!!! They were the ones who shunned you, made you feel like every night was a living hell! They nearly made you take your own life, Alys!"

Alys shivered at the reminder. Again, her eyes darted to the crude Gidbinn at the thought of her own knife she once held at her throat so many years ago. "Nearly, but I didn't!"

"Protect me..." Enchantress hissed, expecting her to jump at her command.

Alys didn't even budge. "You nearly killed Ferrum... You nearly killed my friends..."

"What friends?!" Enchantress hisses. "You think that group of misfits are your friends? They're just here because you amuse them!" Her once lovely face twisted into an angry mocking scowl. "They laugh at you behind your backs... I've heard them... they believe in the whore's taint as well..."

"They don't...... I don't believe you," Alys retorted.

"I am a part of you!" the Enchantress barked out, her hair shaking in the suddenly chilled breeze that rushed through the stretched horizons of darkness. "You must help me!!!"

"No..."

"You owe me everything!!! Stupid human!! Who are you to defy me, little girl??!" she hissed angrily, tightening her grip upon the Gidbinn as she lifted it up menacingly. "You will do what I say!"

"No, I won't!" She hugged Ferrum's limp body tighter, feeling the hard muscles of his body resist against her small, but crushing, hold of him. Her eyes narrowed angrily at the demoic vision before her.

"You belong to me!" the Enchantress barked out, a mocking tone as she focused her aim on the eyes of the lovely girl. "You have no choice. I will not let myself die just because of some stupid little girl!!!"

"I belong to Ferrum! That was my choice!" she retorted angrily as the woman cocked her hand back.

"Then if I must die, you're coming with me!" she hissed furiously and the blade was released from her hand.

Without realizing what she was doing, one of Alys' small arms left Ferrum's body and reached out, catching the blade in her small hand. Her palm and fingers were grazed by the sharp edge and blood trickled out. But that didn't stop her, she screamed out an angry tortured sound as she hurled the blade back at the Enchantress. The blade sliced through the air efffortlessly, flying back at the demon woman with such speed that the demoness stood no chance in saving herself.

The blade sunk deep into her forehead.... Her eyes, blackened, tilted up to the sky as she dropped to her knees. Her body crumbled in a slowly growing pool of blood that stretched further and further, spilling down the edge of the altar and still crawling out further...

Alys shuddered briefly, feeling all the tension and anger leave her body before she turned back to the unconscious Ferrum. Her small hand still bleeding, she daintily brushed it over his forehead, pushing aside the stray locks of his blonde hair.

"Ferrum..." she whispered softly. "... I need you." She hugged him tighter, nestling her head into his shoulder, "Wake up, Ferrum..."

***

Note from Amethyst Haze

Now... with the Countess and the Enchantress... or 'the evil sisters' (Mwa ha ha)... there is a third one. Yep, she's mentioned. "Diemma." The way I've worked it, I consider the Countess to be the sister that can rely more on brute strength, the Enchantress for magicks and the third sister is a head case. Course... all three of them are crazy in their own sense. Countess is a blood thirsty demon, Enchantress is the most obviously demented one, and... well... the third....is more crazy in an intellectual way. With that said, a side story is already in progress that features the third sister. And... going with the corniness of Countess and Enchantress.... I have to choose between: Temptress, Seductress and others that are even more cheesy. -_-; I'll probably go with Temptress... just because it could be taken in an EVIL context without too much difficulty.

Woo-hoo! One more chapter to go!!! Yeahhh!


	11. Chapter 10: Final Chapter

Diablo 2 - Visions of You (Chapter 10)  
By Amethyst Haze (amethyst_haze@hotmail.com)  
*** 

Disclaimer: I do not own Diablo II, its concepts, its designs or anything else related to it. Those are the property of Blizzard Entertainment, this story is simply a non-profit tribute and parody. This story is Rated R for moments of sexual content, offensive language and violence. 

Amethyst Haze's comments: If this story sounds EXTREMELY familiar to you.... then you've read the original fanfic as the NC-17 version when it was under my old pen name. I will not be writing like that anymore. Also, you might want to have read through "Longing to be with you" first since Visions of You is the second in that series. :P 

Woohoo, last chapter!!! 

IMPORTANT NOTE!!!! Please please PLEASE leave feedback (even e-mail me if you don't want to leave your name up.) Reason is because I'm not sure if I've properly ended this story and want to know people's reactions to it. Thank you so much.

*** 

The moon was now a perfect waning crescent in the dark navy cosmic silk that splayed across the heavens. Stars winked as the creatures of the night chirped, howled and cried out softly to the still night. Even in the perfection of this night, Rune was still uneasy. It had been one week since the fateful confrontation with the Enchantress; one week since Ferrum fell into a comatose, Alys fled and Krysta's disappearance.

Ferrum lay on a small pallet with his feet over the edge. Above his head, villagers had hung good luck charms for healing, or blessed relics as a thank you to the necromancer for saving their home. His hands were clasped together on his chest; If it weren't for the rise and fall of his chest, he was the very image of death.

Rune's eyes darted to Ferrum's tightly bandaged hand with a sigh. The last time he checked the dagger wound, the bleeding had stopped and the healing process was beginning. But, no doubt, the puckered red skin there indicated a scar to come. But like that would matter? If he had the choice between a scar or a permanently disabled hand, he would've signed up for a thousand scarrs. His thoughts then drifted to the dagger's other victim: Alys.

He sighed, his dirty nails raking over the thick and prickly growth on his chin from his laziness of shaving. Alys had recovered instantly. It astounded him, Ralehn, and even Varia, the experienced healer. She had never seen anything like it. But, as always, Deckard had the answer.

"It must be remnants of the Enchantress' powers within her," the old wise man had said, regarding Alys with a troubled look."

It was that phrase that had sent the girl fleeing like a terrified rabbit. Rune had been powerless to stop Alys--well, not entirely powerless. He could have tied her up and threw her into bed next to Ferrum to wait until he woke up, but Varia would never have allowed it.

"Let her go," the healer had reasoned with him. "She just needs time to think."

Brooding darkly as he rubbed his chin, Rune shook his head while muttering to himself, "I'll never understand women."

"Nor will I," Ralehn, the other druid, muttered from the entrance way, his forehead a glistening sheen of sweat in the pale candlelight. He sat down on the unbalanced stool close to where Rune stared out the window. "But, I don't think we're meant to."

"Damn straight you're not supposed to," a sharp feminine voice barked. The two men would've jumped out their seats, but by now they were used to Asheara's loud voice cutting in to their conversations at unexpected moments. 

The Iron Wolves' leader slinked in to the hut with a feral feminine grace and arrogance. With a hand on her hip, she gave what was a cross between an innocent smile and a smirk. "You two still moping about Alys?" They didn't answer; they didn't need to because Asheara went on anyway. "She'll be back, don't you worry." 

"What makes you so sure?" Rune asked as she turned towards the door.

Looking over her shoulder, her eyes went to the sleeping shape of Ferrum and then to Rune. "If I had a man that fine and that devoted... Not even Diablo himself would stop me from running back to him." Her voice trailed as she slipped out the door. "And if she doesn't, I have no doubt in my mind that Ferrum will run after her... all love sick fools run at each other... BAM! Like a drunkard into a wall."

Once she was safe out-of-ear distance, Ralehn muttered, "Well, she's back to normal, I guess."

Rune nodded grimly, remember the rabid Asheara he met a week ago. And on some level, he wished the rabid Asheara was back. At every restful moment he had, she'd show up, bark out an order or talk about something useless in the commanding voice she had then walk away like Queen of the Jungle. "Hmph" was all Rune said before the small one-room hut turned silent. His eyes turned down to the slowly rebuilding Kurast. The villagers were bustling about with wooden planks, poles, twine, long dry reeds and animal hides to restore their waterfront home.

His thoughts turned to Krysta and his brow furrowed. Where are you? he thought with a grimace. The instant they had returned to camp with Alys and Ferrum injured, they had found a whining Asheara, demanding that she be released. Beside the Iron Wolves' leader were broken ropes, looking as though they had been chewed through.

Wherever you are, you'll be alright... you better be, he thought as a feeble prayer as his thoughts were disturbed by a groan.

"Ow..." the groggy voice muttered, sounding thick and confused.

Rune whirled around as Ralehn stood up from his chair. Ferrum was awakening, blinking rapidly like a newborn babe spying the sun for the first time. The necromancer however was squinting from the candlelight's soft glow.

Ferrum's blue eyes turned to the two druids. His face looked as though he was still lost in a dream. "Alys...?"

Rune and Ralehn exchanged glances. Ralehn grunted softly and nodded towards Rune as Varia arrived into the room. The healer regarded the half-awake Ferrum with a shocked but relieved look.

"Oh, you're awake!" she exlaimed, rushing to his side and kneeling on the floor. A concerned look crossed her face. "How do you feel.

Ferrum stared blankly at the young healer's face, "Alys, where is she?"

Saddened, Varia looked crestfallen as she glanced over her shoulder Ralehn who gave another non-commital grunt. "She's gone, Ferrum..."

Ferrum's blood chilled all of a sudden. The blood drained out of his face; his lips felt numb. "Gone...?" An image of Alys lying dead on the floor in a delicate heap was brought forth in his mind. Instantly, he could feel the bile churning in his stomach in cruelty

Reading his expression, Ralehn shook his head and threw Ferrum an odd regard, "No, not dead, you idiot. She left."

"What? Where?" 

"We don't know..."

"Why didn't you stop her?!" Ferrum demanded, slowly rising to his feet.

"We couldn't..." the three of them looked at the necromancer feebly.

"What the hell do you mean you couldn't??! Two grown men and seasoned warriors couldn't stop that woman??"

Rune looks hesitant... "I don't know how to say this, but... Something happened to Alys..."

"What do you mean?" he bit out, eyeing them skeptically. A lock of of blonde hair fell across his forehead as he narrowed his gaze upon the druids.

A shadow from the doorway caught the necromancer's attention however. A thin frail form slowly was slowly hobbling to the middle of the room with his face blurred in shadows. Deckard Cain's thick grey eyebrow rose as he looked the necromancer up and down inspectingly as though expecting the man to keel over suddenly. He paused thoughtfully and sighed deeply. 

"Perhaps this would explain it best." From a pocket in the deep folds of his weather-worn grey cloak, Deckard Cain produced the cruel and primitive dagger: The Gidbinn.

Its presence however did nothing to Ferrum's senses.

Strange.

No evil bone-chilling sensations radiated from the dagger to permeate into his skin... no shiver up his spine and damp palms at the feeling of a forsaken power calling. Hard to believe it was just gone. It's glorious presence was reduced to nothing... like gold fading to the brassy antique sepia tone it carried. 

No, he thought. Impossible.

He picked up the dagger, free of its evil weight. It weighed no more than a stone... hardly any use as a throwing knife, and looking more fragile than a dry twig. Perhaps it already was a dry twig. With a simple cursory glance, Ferrum noticed at least three inches of the point had literally snapped off. Snapped off like a branch, a dry plant... splintered even. How strange. Metal. Splintered? Upon deeper inspection and a tighter grip, the handle and protruding blade crumbled in his hands, not even nicking his skin once.

He stared in silent shock and confusion as the dust and fragments of the blade poured from his hands to the earth. The sweeping wind twirled lightly into the room, twisting the falling pieces until they were blended with the dirt floor of the hut.

"What does this mean?" Ferrum started slowly, his blue inquisitive eyes locking with Deckard's own sagely eyes. "I don't understand."

*** 

The brook typically babbled back to her as her feet padded along the bankside and the long tattered pieces of her skirt skimmed the waterline. Alys walked along with the cross look upon her face she had carried for many nights.

She had been walking for days, feels cranky and hungry despite the nourishing fruits she devoured awhile ago. Her surroundings were not the least bit familiar to her. Why should they be? She had never left her village's region. The area was turning less and less tropical with every night. The loneliness sunk in after the very first, and very long, night. 

Her back ached from the weight of the back while her shoulders burned from the digging pain of the rough burlap straps. Although her load was light, probably a mere twelve pounds, the long travel multipled the burden upon her body. Her packing was very simple and consisted of food, a gourd of water, a blanket and, for sentimental reasons, Ferrum's journal. Even though her leave was hasty, taking his journal with her was at the top of her list. 

In her head, the entry she had fallen asleep to from reading over and over repeated itself... It was the words she remembered him trying to recite to her... but failed. 

"Hold me now and love me well  
for this life and its experiences may be but only a dream.  
Though I wish not for our encounter to be gone after a simple blink,  
I now find myself heavily believing in hope;  
Pulling the strings of fate is not at all like pulling you closer to my heart.  
  
So in the end,  
all I have is hope,  
all I need is you,  
and all I'll want is this moment stretched out to forever cherish.  
  
My body is weak when you are not near  
yet my heart pounds fiercely even then,  
as though it's raw rhythm would summon you now.  
Life is but something so fragile and can shatter in the next breath,  
and that is why whenever I see your face...  
  
My breath freezes."

The words tumbled off her lips in small mumbles to the rhythm of her pained footsteps. During the last stanza, she sat down at the edge of the bank, surprised that when she did, a hand came down onto her shoulder of of a gentle weight she recognized too easily.

Her breath froze in her throat as she remained still, taking in the heat radiatng from the hand on her shoulder. She could feel its warmth through her blouse... Time froze for that instant. She could hear nothing but the roaring of her blood in her ears and the soft lapping of the water flowing; she could feel only her pulse and the touch of his hand through the cloth... her breath returned and she inhaled a shallow breath of longing.

"Where are you going, Alys?"

"It doesn't matter." she murmured, her slim fingers tugging and toying on the thick blades of grass beneath her. 

"It does to me, Alys..." He quietly sat down next to her, eyes intently fixed on her down cast eyes. 

Her heart ached everytime he said her name. Didn't he realize how much torture it was to have him near her? She was fighting the urge to give up her fight, hold him close and go wherever he asked, but only if it meant she stayed by his side..... NO! I can't do that! she told herself, her fingers digging into the earth even more and wedging bits of dirt and chips of rocks under her short nails. She turned to him slowly then, her eyes scanning briefly over Ferrum's serious face. His eyes though suddenly brightened, feeling refreshed as though to have her finally look upon him.

"It shouldn't matter at all anymore," she said, desperately avoiding saying his name even though it was on the tip of her tongue from chanting it over and over during her travel.

He knelt down and Alys felt his arms go around her. Ah! There it was. That security she missed... the warmth, the strength... her place. NO... she still fought it. She knew she was slowly losing, but still she must. She felt his warm breath tickle her neck as he spoke, "But it does... I love you... Alys..."

The way he said her name, like a soft prayer, a desperate cry to her. She could feel it even though a part of her didn't want to while the remainder of her rejoiced in its sound. "You shouldn't," she croaked back, not convinced herself.

"I can't really stop myself, Alys." His arms locked around her tighter as he pressed into her soft hair, deeply breathing in the scent of her. A shudder ran through him. Gods, how he missed her presence. 

She sighed softly, her shoulders slouching beneath the weight of his encircling arms. She leaned back into him, fighting the tears welling in her eyes. "Ferrum... please, you're not making this any easier."

"I don't intend to make it easy, Alys. If you go, I'll follow you," he replied immediately.

A vision of Ferrum's blood staining the ground speared her mind with a jolt. She shook her head rapidly, "No. I have the Enchantress' powers now.... Don't you see?" She clenched her fists tightly and closer her eyes tightly, disgusted with herself. "Any minute, I could become her, be possessed by her and kill people..... I have to get as faraway from people as I can." Deep down, what she really mean was "I have to get away from you." Her heart could never handle the thought of killing him.

Ferrum shook his head. "That's where you're wrong. Power isn't evil nor good... it's up to the person who has it...and the Enchantress herself was evil, not her abilities. You still don't know the full story of the Enchantress... Maybe I'm to blame since I didn't tell you it."

The story came pouring. The Enchantress... originally human, a peasant girl from the village of Kiltorren deep in the Zann Esu forests. "She was specifically a lightning sorceress, one of the best until she became second place..." Ferrum's hands became animated as he further explained the reality of the demonic sorceress to Alys. "She was so bent on competition, she travelled, wanting to expand her knowledge of magicks and maybe even learn how to fuse all the elements together... She ended up in Ageion--"

"--THE Ageion??" Alys interrupted him in astonishment. "Impossible... Ageion's only a legend."

Ferrum's brow furrowed, "Well, the Enchantress was once considered a legend... we know better than that now."

She nodded mutely, allowing him to continue on.

"Anyhow, she came to the hidden city of the healers for one reason: wanting to learn about healing herbs. Remember, they were very advanced in healing techniques and such. Well, they nearly killed her and tossed her out for trying to learn the secret of their clan. It was then that she turned demonic then... by the Countess who was making her way towards the Black Forest."

Alys paused thoughtfully. She then looked irritated, "That story does little to help me. I still have demonic powers."

"Doesn't mean you're demonic yourself. All I'm saying is that, yes, she has powers. But she herself used it with ill reasonf. You are not like that, Alys."

She sighed, "You're not gonna let me go, are you?"

"You can go... but I'll keep following you, love." His voice was fulled with pure determination. As he spoke, not once did his eyes leave her.

"Ferrum... " she sighed wearily. "Go home."

"But this is home..." He quickly approached and hugged her tightly. His arms shook as he did as did his voice when he spoke. "Wherever you are, that is my home, Alys."

"Don't..." she barely whispered.

"Why not? What are you afraid of? I will protect you, Alys. I won't let anything happen to you. I swear it." He hugs her tightly, "I'd never let anything, anyone, any force, cause you any harm. I won't allow it, not while I still live and breathe."

Her throat tightened. She could feel her eyes welling with tears ready to run free. "Ferrum..."

"I love you..."

She shook her head, biting down on her bottom lip as she fought against her tears. "What if you're wrong?" Her voice was What if I turn out just like the Enchantress? I try to kill you, then what? You'll kill me? I won't put you in that kind of position! I don't ever want you to be hurt... or worse, dead"

He hugs her.. "There are things worse than death.. Alys. But, if it's death you're scared most of... then we should make the most of the time we have alive then, shouldn't we?"

He kisses her forehead, "Any moment alive not spent with you is a wasted moment..." he sighs, nuzzling her hair. "When I woke up and Ralehn told me you were gone... I thought I was going to lose my mind. Why would you run from me when I've been fighting so hard to keep you?"

"I'm sorry... I just... you don't understand...."

"Don't apologize... I don't understand entirely what you're going through, but... I want to be here for you. Come back with me...I need you so much, Alys... "

"Ferrum... if I killed you... I'd never forgive myself."

"Then it's simple," he said with a smile. "Don't kill me."

Her face twisted into a scowl. "You make it sound like I want to kill you. Haven't you been listening to a word I've said??"

"Yes, but have you listened to what you feel? What you really feel..." With that, he pressed his broad palm over her chest, shocking her. She quickly realized he was not trying to fondle her breast, but indicate he meant what was deep beneath where his hand lay: her heart.

A look of sheer pain crossed her face. "Ferrum, please... don't you see? I love you, that's why I can't be with you."

"Bullshit," he bit back, his jaw tightening. "I'll admit, that yes, at first it seems brave that you want to try and protect me from yourself. But what's the point? You're hurting me and yourself in the process. I don't care if the 'Enchantress' hurts me, I don't care about it at all. The Enchantress doesn't matter at all." Alys opened her mouth to argue and Ferrum quickly silenced her with the pressing of his fingers over her lips. "The question is would you, Alys, not the Enchantress, only you, Alys, hurt me? Answer me honestly." A tear spilled down Alys' cheek as he slowly pulled his fingers away, feeling as though the world now depended on her answer. And instantly... he was scared.

"No... I can't hurt you.... I don't want to, that's why I can't stay."

"Didn't you just hear what you said?" he replied, holding her tightly against him and looking down at her with raw emotion. "You can't hurt me. I do believe you're strong, Alys. I don't believe the Enchantress can come back through these 'demonic powers.' I believe you can control them." He sighed inwardly, looking her up and down briefly as though it was his last chance to memorize her. "Please... I love you Alys. I know you don't want to leave. And I know you can't hurt me... So just stay." He reached into his belt pocket and pulled out a small curled paper with a blue ribbon tied snugly around it.

She knew what it was. A portal scroll.

Her eyes darted back and forth between the blue ribbon and the blue of Ferrum's eyes. Traces of uncertainty still lingered in her, stirring dark thoughts in her head. 'What ifs' and 'buts' that she knew she shouldn't be thinking but still did. Oh, if only things could be so easy...

"I just don't know..." she whispered back softly

"Are we ever certain of anything in this life though?" He replied, trying to control his emotions. "But sometimes... we just have to take a leap of faith, and fight to the end."

"Faith..." she echoed. "Fight..." The shared vision flashed before her. The blood spilled, the Gidbinn... cradling Ferrum close... She fought for him.... She'd fight to eventually leave him? ... Did it have to be that way though?

Her breath froze in her throat the instant she felt her hand touch the scroll portal and her fingers brush against his broad, callused palm.

***

On that very night, Ferrum's dreams were no longer saturated with unsettling images. All that lingered was a sweet promise of serenity that the visions of blood would be gone, just as the visions of Alys he had when he wasn't at her side. However, their shared vision--the moment that Alys finally found it within herself to fight back--would remain. Instead of hiding behind him, Alys finally found her own strength because of him.

Waking up next to her from that day on could outshine every dream that Ferrum's vivid mind could throw at him. Did it bother him? Not one bit. Lost in his slumber, he felt as though after every morning waking, he would be rewarded with Alys' cheerful smile, her bright eyes and loving gaze as she looked upon him with a timid blush, remembered their love making from the night before. All of it was perfect to Ferrum and this is the vision he so badly wanted as a reality.

In the morning, Alys wasn't really as he imagined her to be in his perfect vision spawned from his mind; Her hair was a tangled mess, her eyes were slits from the remaining after effects of a deep sleep and a thorough love-making session with him, and she was rubbing her eyes like a grumpy child and frowning as though the beams of light that graced her skin would cause her to burst into flames. But even with the vision of what he wanted shattered, Ferrum was not the least bit disappointed.

This was a million times better than any vision his mind could conjure up; it was real.

The End.

___________________________________

Oh! And as a side note... that poem that Alys read off from Ferrum's journal is written by me. It's called "Cherish" and can be found under my penname fictionpress.net. Thank you to everyone who supported me, especially Graceless Angel and my sweet Hazel Eyes. Till my next story, be well. Oh, and you know what? Go listen to "Melody of Lute," FF4 Edward's theme on the Celtic Moon CD... so beautiful. Was listening to that the whole time I've been writing this. ::chuckle:: Makes me all weepy-eyed.

Also, the next story's introduction chapter will be out soon, if not already. Look for it, it's called Diablo 2: Fallen, and it features what I refer to as the 'third demon sister.' (The First demon sister is the Countess, the second is the Enchantress.)

- Amethyst Haze


End file.
